She Always Takes Me Back
by River Run
Summary: Christopher's attempts to win back Lorelai only bring him pain and agony. Plus, he has a demon child to deal with. Can he stop a death that might destroy the world? Oh, yeah, lots of LL too. Complete.
1. A Brilliant Idea

**Disclaimer: I went on the WB tour once, but that is as close to Stars Hollow as I'll ever get. **

**A/N: This is my therapy of what I want to happen to Christopher. If you like Mr. Hayden, you may not like this.**

**

* * *

She Always Takes Me Back**

**Ch. 1: A Brilliant Idea**

_Will you stop? _

_Get away from me, Christopher. _

_I just want to talk._

_Get some coffee, Christopher! _

_This wasn't the way I wanted it to go down. I wanted to get you alone and – what are you doing? _

_I'm going after Luke! _

Although she left after another man, Christopher Hayden now had a mission. He wanted Lorelai back. He wanted what he should have gotten when he was sixteen. He wanted Lorelai to be his wife.

So what if he was still married to Sherry. That was a small detail. So what if he had a kid to take care of. He could ship Gigi off to Paris. That kid was starting to freak him out. He was sure he woke up at 3 a.m. and saw her head spin around in her crib. Nah, that was crazy, he thought. Gigi's a perfectly lovely girl. She just needs a mother's love.

Hey, he thought, maybe Lorelai will want to be Gigi's new mommy. She did do a good job with Rory. Just imagine if he was there too. Gigi could be a super child who would one day take over the world. She already had scared away two nannies.

As he sat at the now empty reception table drinking lukewarm coffee so he could make the drive back to his mother's house, he knew he tried to formulate a plan to win Lorelai back. A shrill voice from behind him obliterated all thoughts from his foggy brain.

"What the hell did you do, Christopher," said Emily Gilmore, her contempt making each word a syllable longer.

"Hello to you too, Emily. It was a lovely wedding."

"Why did my daughter just tell me she was done with me? What happened?"

"Well, Luke and I got into a little disagreement about Rory, and I might have let it slip how you thought that Lorelai and I belong together."

"I swear, Christopher, you might be the stupidest man alive. I don't believe you and Lorelai belong together. I just don't believe that diner owner is a suitable mate. Do you really think Lorelai would really be happy with you? She'd be miserable because you aren't enough of a challenge. Why do you think she's slumming in Stars Hollow? I figured you would be a sore point with Luke and provide the necessary friction for an estrangement. It looks like I was right. I just wish you'd kept my name out of it."

"Well, I'm sorry, Emily, I didn't know my place in your master plan, but I want Lorelai back."

"Are you drunk, Christopher? She will never take you back after what you just did. Not in a million years. She'd have to have lost her mind to want to be with you again after the things you've done to her. And I hope my daughter is not that stupid. Well, good evening, Christopher. Richard and I have a plane to catch."

Emily walked away before he could give a proper goodbye.

She's wrong, he thought, Lorelai will take me back. She always takes me back. I just have to figure out the best way. How could he win Lorelai back? He'd have to get Rory on his side, but that would be easy. She was easy to persuade. She got that trait from him. Lorelai would be more difficult., especially being so far away.

Suddenly, the light went off in his brain. He'd move to Stars Hollow. If he was a presence in her life 24/7, she would see they were made for each other. How could she resist all his charm?

He'd win her back or die trying.

Lorelai was miserable. She had never been this miserable in her entire life. She and Luke had broken up. She had spent days in bed, embarrassed herself in front of Luke and the town, and was now alone again. Rory was gone back to Yale. Sookie was busy with her own family, and she could only take Michel in small doses.

But that wasn't the worse part. The worst was being cut off from all things Luke. His coffee, his food, his body. It sucked. She was forced to attempt banter with strangers at Weston's Bakery and eat more than a meal a week at Al's Pancake World. She had even resorted to taking the food that Sookie set aside for her for lunch.

Leaving the Dragonfly, she headed to Weston's for her afternoon coffee fix and a piece of cake. Walking the streets of Stars Hollow was still a painful experience, as many residents were still supporting their blue and pink ribbons. Why were these people so insane? Then she remembered, that she usually loved that insanity, just not when it was directed at her. She also ran a chance of seeing Luke, and it was still too hard. Just seeing his truck made her heart hurt.

As she walked along the town square, she heard a voice call her name. Great, another townie wants her to relieve the "Great Doose's Market Breakup of 2005," she thought. She was not in the mood.

"Look, you already know what happened, why are you -- Chris, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Lorelai, just listen. I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you, Christopher. What you did was unforgivable and I don't want to see you."

"Well, that's going to be hard because I just moved here."


	2. New In Town

**Disclaimer: I went on the WB tour once, but that is as close to Stars Hollow as I'll ever get. **

**A/N: This is my therapy of what I want to happen to Christopher. If you like Mr. Hayden, you may not like this.**

**

* * *

She Always Takes Me Back **

**Ch. 2: New in Town**

"You moved here? To my town? You wouldn't visit here for 15 years while Rory was growing up, but now you want to live in Stars Hollow? What are you doing, Christopher?"

"I've quit my job, sent Gigi to my mother, and got a place on Peach Street. I want you Lorelai, and I'm not leaving until you say yes."

"Oh my God, you've completely lost your mind. I don't want you, Christopher. I want Luke, and you being here is going to make things worse."

"I don't care, Lor. I'm staying. We belong together, and you will see that."

"Christopher, have you been watching Lifetime recently because it sounds like Tori Spelling should be standing here instead of me. Do you really think you can make me forget what happened by stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you, Lor, I love you. I want to marry you. If you see me enough, you'll forget all about Luke and remember what we were like."

"You mean as 16-year-olds? I'm not that girl anymore. I don't want to be her. I've moved on and you should too. I can't make you leave town, but stay away from me and, if you know what's good for you, stay away from Luke."

Lorelai, forgetting why she was standing in the town square, headed towards Luke's to warn him. She made it three steps before she remembered she was no longer welcome there. She turned again and headed to the Dragonfly. She had to get away from Christopher as fast as she could.

Once out of the town square, Lorelai pulled out her phone and hit '1' on the speed dial.

"Hello"

"Did you know about this? Because if you did, you are so dead."

"Mom? What are you talking about?"

"Your father has moved to Stars Hollow. I just saw him, and apparently, he wants me back and he's not leaving."

"I had no idea, Mom. I haven't heard from him since he sent me that email saying it was all a big misunderstanding."

"Well, I guess he's changed his mind because he's here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, hon. I'll deal somehow. I'm just starting to come out of my Luke funk, I've got all those costumes to make, and now, I have to watch your dad lurking on street corners."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll talk to him, but I don't think it will do any good. I have to get to class."

"Bye."

* * *

The only thing that Luke hated about his diner was all the windows. The picture windows that look out onto the square guaranteed the whole town knew what was happening there. The picture window that looked into the soda shoppe was even worse since he had to look at Taylor all day. If he could, he'd leave the blinds down all day, but the customers complained it was too dark. 

Today, the windows gave him an image that made his already bad mood even worse. The image of Lorelai and her ex talking in the town square.

What the hell was Christopher doing in Stars Hollow? Was Lorelai going to go back to him? Was all that stuff she said that day at Doose's a lie? Why did he care? He and Lorelai were over, at least according to her.

The ringing of the bell brought him out of his reverie as Lulu walked into the diner with a small boy.

* * *

Well, that didn't go as well as I thought it would, Christopher thought as he entered his mostly empty apartment. 

He had done no decorating, just bought some cheap furniture, a TV and a PS2. He needed something to keep himself entertained. His mom had already left him six messages about Gigi. Apparently, the cats had vanished, and the maids kept whispering "El Diablo" every time Gig walked into the room. His mother really needed to chill out. Gigi was a perfect angel.

The only pictures around were of him and Lorelai. Him and Lorelai in their school uniforms, mugging for the camera, him and Lorelai dancing at Sookie's wedding (before the call came in), him Lorelai, Rory and Dean dressed up for Rory's debutante ball.

He didn't realize Lorelai was still so mad at him. Why was everyone else oblivious that he and Lorelai and Rory were supposed to be a family. He needed more information about Lorelai. He needed to know what she really wanted. How was he going to get that since she wasn't speaking to him?

He could watch her.

There was plenty of coverage around her house, and once, he knew enough, he could make his move.

* * *

Babette was fast asleep when she heard the noises outside. Someone was outside her house. She knew crime would finally make it to Stars Hollow. Damn, why didn't Morey let her buy that gun? 

"Morey, wake up, someone's trying to break into the house," she said, nudging Morey out of his slumber.

"What? You're crazy, babe. Go back to sleep," he said, rolling back over.

She heard twigs breaking outside. There was definitely someone out there. Maybe she should buy a Doberman, but Apricot would not be very happy about that.

Slowly getting out of bed, she peeked out the window, but couldn't see anyone. She knew someone was out there, and if he tried to get into her house, she'd be ready for him.

* * *

It was much darker outside Lorelai's house than Christopher thought it would be. Her porch light was out. The only light coming from the house was the television. Lorelai was watching something, but he couldn't tell what. His place from behind the bushes kept him from getting much closer. 

She wasn't sleeping. That was a sign it would be a few weeks until he could make his move. But once he did, they would never be apart again.


	3. Did You Take Notes From Fatal Attraction

**A/N: For story purposes, Gigi is slightly older than her "real" age.**

**

* * *

She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 3: Did You Take Notes From _Fatal Attraction_?**

Lorelai couldn't place her finger on it, but something was off. As she went out to pick up the newspaper, she had the nagging suspicion someone was watching her. Unfortunately, she'd had that feeling quite a bit since Luke had left. She turned back to the house, but noticed the garage door was ajar.

As she headed over to the garage, she heard Babette's familiar voice calling from behind her.

"Hey, Sugar."

Lorelai turned to see Babette heading out of her house.

"Hey Babette, how are this morning?"

"I didn't sleep so well. Did you hear anything weird last night? I could have sworn someone was outside my house."

"No, but I had the TV up pretty loud last night. It was probably racoons or something."

"It better be because if someone tries to break into my house, they will find themselves in quite the pickle."

"I'm not too concerned. There's nothing in my house worth stealing since Rory went to Yale."

"Well, keep an eye out and call me if you see something."

"Will do," she said, as she heard the phone ring inside. "I bet that's Rory. See you later, Babette."

"Bye doll."

Lorelai ran back into the house, but by the time she made it, the answering machine had already beeped.

"Lor, it's me. I know you're still mad, but we just need to talk it out. You'll see that we could have a great life together, you just to start thinking…"

Lorelai turned off the machine. His voice was making her wince. Christopher was going to make an even bigger ass of himself if he thought there was something he could do to win her back.

Realizing the time, she rushed upstairs to get dressed since she needed to find costume supplies before heading to the Dragonfly. She didn't need Sookie sending out a posse for her. Another drawback to losing Luke was she was perpetually late to work again. Early mornings for him meant early mornings for her.

After running around half of Connecticut looking for beards, Lorelai made it back to Stars Hollow, only to see Luke's boat parked in front of the diner.

I guess he was going to make their split as public as possible, she thought. Oy, to the public spectacles they were making of themselves.

Since she was already in town, Lorelai made a bee line for Weston's for more coffee. Her buzz was fading, and her friend caffeine never let her down. As she stepped inside, she saw Christopher manning a table near the counter, a coffee in one had and _The Stars Hollow Gazette _in the other.

If he is going to stay here, he'd better get used to me ignoring him, she thought as she headed past him.

"A mocha latte and a blueberry muffin to go," she said, making a concerted effort not to turn around..

"That'll be $4.50," said the teenager whose name Lorelai could not remember no matter how many times she had been in here. "It'll be a minute."

Lorelai stayed at the counter, but the fake cough of a customer behind her forced to move from the counter. As she headed toward an open table, Christopher stood up from his seat. Lorelai tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

"Lor, don't be like this. Come and sit with me. We need to talk. Did you get my message?"

"I have nothing to say to you, and I do not want to hear what you say. I told you that I can't stop you from being her, but I don't have to interact with you. Stay away from me, my house and the Dragonfly. You can see Rory all you want, but you do it on your own. I will not be involved."

Lorelai tried to walk past again, and Chris put his hands on Lorelai's arms in an attempt to stop her.

"Get your hands off me, Christopher."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk."

"Well, go on a website because we're done."

"Ma'am," no-name coffee girl said. "Your coffee is ready."

Lorelai broke from Christopher's grasp and headed back to the counter to pick up her food and went for the door. She immediately wanted to go to Luke and tell him about this, but she knew she couldn't. Her problems were no longer his. She could handle Christopher on her own.

* * *

Between work at the diner and building sets, Luke hadn't had a lot of time to think about why Christopher was in Stars Hollow. But when he did, his thoughts weren't good. He really just wanted to see Lorelai. He was miserable without her, and his misery was seeping into other parts of his life. His cooking was off, he couldn't remember orders and his customers were becoming more and more annoying.

Anytime an opportunity came to get out of the diner, he took it. He knew if he didn't, Lane would probably quit or he'd set the grill on fire.

"Hey, Luke," Lane said from the kitchen. "We're out of cream. Should I go get some?"

"No, I'll do it. I'll be back in five minutes."

Getting out of the diner and into the fresh air made the day a little more bearable. When he entered Doose's, most of the small talk stopped as the customers turned to look at Luke, then quickly look away again. He grabbed enough creamer to get through two days and paid. Luckily, Taylor wasn't around to ask any questions.

As he stepped out of the market, he saw Christopher walking his direction. Christopher stopped mid-step, and started to turn around but Luke spoke out.

"What the hell are you doing in my town?"

"Look, Luke, I don't want any trouble..." he began, but couldn't get out another word before Luke dropped his bag and closed the distance between the two of them.

"No, you look," he said in his most controlled voice. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you better stay away from Lorelai, and you better stay away from me."

"You can't scare me away from Lorelai, because just like I told you before, we belong together," Chris said, his voice mocking Luke's. "If you thought differently, you two would still be together. Now, I have to get home and wait for a call from my daughter."

"Enjoy your ride back to Boston."

"What? You didn't hear? I've moved here. I'll see you around, Luke."

Luke wanted to punch Christopher or throw him threw a plate glass window, or both. Did he say he'd moved to Stars Hollow? He really was going to try and win back Lorelai. Well, what the hell chance did he have if Chris was going to be around 24/7? He'd already freaked after one confrontation with the man. How was he going to handle seeing him walking around Stars Hollow, charming the locals?

How long would it be before he wormed his way back into Lorelai's good graces? He'd seen it before on more than one occasion. She forgave him for every mistake, usually without any apology from him. She had a blind spot, and it's name was Christopher Hayden.

For Luke, however, she never had a blind spot. She had called him on every piece of crap move he'd ever done, and when they began dating, that had made their relationship all the more stronger. Until Christopher reappeared. First it was the lunch, and then she stayed out drinking with him. How many other times had they gotten together without his knowledge? He trusted Lorelai on all matters. All matters, except Christopher. And that was why he was sleeping alone again.

He had jokingly told Taylor he'd close the diner and move if he and Lorelai broke up. But if she was going to be her with Chris, he would have to leave. His heart and his sanity could not bear it.

Luke realized he was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and a few townspeople were beginning to stare. He picked up his bag and went back inside the diner, his mood even more dampened than before.

* * *

As Christopher arrived at his apartment, the phone begin to ring. He got inside by the fifth ring, and answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi, Junebug. Whatcha doing?"

"Playing with Grandma's kitties."

"Grandma said her cats were missing."

"But I found them," she said, an air of cheeriness in her voice. "They like it when I pull their tails and put them in the bathtub."

"Well, be careful, honey, and don't get scratched."

"Daddy, when you come home, please bring me a new mommy. I miss mine, but she said she won't come back. She called me evil. What's that mean?"

"It means your mommy is very tired and misses you. Don't listen to Mommy, Sweetie. I'll see what I can do about a new mommy."

"I have to go Daddy, I have to go play a trick on Maria."

Gigi hung up the phone before Christopher could say goodbye. He quickly looked at his watch and realized Lorelai would still be at work. He could go and check out her house. He could probably find something there to help in his quest. And when she found out the lengths he went to to win her heart, she'd be bowled over.

* * *

The walk over to Lorelai's house only took seven minutes. He had already timed it. When he got there, he stayed close to the tree line in case Babette or Morey were outside. That Babette was already starting to look at him funny. He saw her come outside the previous night. She might be a problem if he wasn't careful. He couldn't have the neighbors telling Lorelai stories of seeing him lurking around.

Once they were back together, he'd tell her and she'd get a good laugh about it. He could hear it now:

_Remember that time I hung around your house until you took me back? I would get so cold and just wanted to knock on your door and ask for some coffee, but you were so mad at me. I am so happy I can make you happy again._

He, Rory, Lorelai and Gigi would be able to laugh over those stories, once he won her back. As he walked the perimeter, he noticed her back door. He went to it and gave it a tug. It opened. Why the hell was Lorelai's back door open? Didn't she know how unsafe that was?

He walked in and immediately smelled that smell. The Lorelai smell. Coffee mixed with some fruity flower he didn't know. He walked into the living room and immediately went up the stairs to her bedroom. The room was a mess, like always. Her bed was unmade and there were clothes everywhere. He noticed some of the clothes were not hers, but Luke's. There was a flannel shirt hanging from a bedpost.

Christopher walked into the bathroom, where men's toiletries were still lined up in a neat row on the counter. Why hadn't she thrown out his stuff? She wouldn't take him back if he was still pining. What could he do to get her over it?

He walked back into the bedroom and noticed one of her blouses lying on a chair. He picked it up and smelled it. It still smelled of Lorelai. As he stood there, inhaling her scent mixed with sweat, he heard a key in the lock downstairs.

Someone was home.

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad some of you are enjoying it. Yes, this story is a little weird, but I've been in a weird place thanks to the Palladinos' choices of late. This is my therapy. jennatheJesusfreak: I'm a Luke/Lorelai fan as well, and abhor Christopher. For this story, however, he has to be front and center. If you don't think Christopher is the greatest thing since sliced bread, thisis the story for you. Especially, in the next chapter.**


	4. Hide and Seek

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 4: Hide and Seek**

Lorelai was tired. She was depressed, worn out and still had costumes to make before she could even think of going to sleep.

Not that I'd actually get any sleep, she thought. I'll just toss and turn and miss Luke some more.

She parked the jeep in her favorite spot, and headed toward the house, but then, she remembered the boat. Luke came and got his boat. He didn't even bother to call or knock on the door and say, "Hey, I'm taking my boat back."

He'd just skulked in and stole it. Now her garage was depressing. It was completely empty again.

"Get it together, Gilmore," she said to herself. "You can't start weeping over every little thing. You've been through breakups before and you survived. You'll survive this one, too. I just have to be a little proactive."

What can I do to take back part of my life, she thought, as she looked around the garage. The garage. She'd start there. Her garage had always been awful. For the first eight years they had lived there, Lorelai only went in to get rid of something, find something she thought she had gotten rid of, or to hide something from Rory. It could use a sprucing, and she knew Sookie would be happy to help her out.

She left the garage, heading toward the house, stopping only to pick up her costume supplies and to pull out her cell phone. She dialed Sookie to discuss her plan, as she opened the front door.

* * *

Christopher dropped Lorelai's blouse and froze.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," he said. "She's gonna kill me."

Lorelai was at her front door and on the phone. He thought she was alone, but couldn't see her. He heard her say the word "paint," and "tomorrow morning."

If he was caught sniffing Lorelai's blouse in her bedroom, he knew she'd call the cops or kick the shit out of him. Then Rory wouldn't speak to him, and it would be all over for him and fast.

He looked around the room, trying to find a place to hide. Since her closet door was open, he ran into the hallway, trying not to make any noise. The attic. During his first visit, Rory mentioned it could be reached from the hall closet. He was afraid to find out what she kept up there.

The closet was surprising orderly, filled mostly with sewing supplies. It also contained a small ladder which led to a trap door. Since the door was still ajar, he could hear Lorelai moving around downstairs, still on the phone. Next, he heard feet climbing the stairs, words still pouring out of her mouth.

"I think it's in the closet," Lorelai said to the mystery caller. "If you bring the glitter and the glue, I'll take care of everything else. I just want it to be something pretty. Oh, and mention it to Michel to see if we can get him to do some of the work. Thanks again, Sookie. I couldn't do it without you."

He climbed the ladder as silently as he could, praying he wouldn't make a sound. Christopher heard Lorelai reach the top of the stairs. He lifted the trap door, and went inside, leaving it open a crack. He was not prepared for what he found.

Lorelai's attic, which he figured would hold a myriad of artifacts from her life, was a sewing room. Light streamed in from the attic windows, giving Christopher a layout of the land. There were two sewing machines, several costumes for small children, bolts of ugly fabric and a partially finished dress on a dress form. The rest of the attic was Christmas decorations, some boxes and fiberglass insulation.

Lorelai's footsteps could be heard on the hardwood floors on the landing. He heard a door shut below him. He let out a sigh of relief, as Lorelai had shut the closet door as she passed. He took a seat at her sewing table. He figured he'd be there awhile.

* * *

"Where did I put that stupid thing," Lorelai said to herself as she sat on her bed, staring at her closet, trying to remember where that mirror ball was. The last time it had been out was for the Lane's secret birthday party were nothing soy was served.

"Maybe I put it in the attic?"

She had turned the attic into a sewing room during Rory's European exile and Luke's trip to Maine. She was surprised by how now nice it had turned out. She just wished Luke had gotten around to covering up all the insulation. She was still afraid she'd trip and fall into it.

Lorelai dragged herself back down the stairs to get her purchases for the rest of Tevye's daughters' costumes. She may as well get a few costumes finished while she looked for the mirror ball.

* * *

Christopher had taken to playing with scraps of lace. He was so bored. There was nothing to do up here. As he pondered what his next video game purchase would be, he heard the door below him open as the light in the attic came on. Lorelai was below him, but was she coming up?

He quickly realized the answer as he heard her start to climb the ladder.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, he thought as he scrambled for a place to hide. Why the hell was the place so clean? His only option was to dive into the fiberglass or get caught. He was willing to suffer for love. He jumped in and covered himself with the insulation.

Lorelai pushed the trap door open and tossed the bag ahead of her. There was a strange smell in the attic, like really bad men's aftershave. She opened the window to clear out the stench. She heard a sound near the insulation, but wasn't going to check it out.

Great, she thought. I have mice. I'll just get Luke -- no you won't get Luke to do anything. I'm going to cut out the patterns for the three dresses and find that mirror ball.

It took her about 30 minutes to cut out the patterns, which was made easier by the latest mix CD Lane had given her. The music was drowning out the squeaking sound that was starting to get on her nerves.

After looking in a few boxes, she remembered the mirror ball in the downstairs closet next to the rain boots. Exhaustion was starting to creep over her, and she was ready for bed. The rest of the dresses could wait until tomorrow since they didn't have to be finished until the following evening.

When Lorelai finally closed the trapdoor, Chris jumped out of the insulation as fast as he could. He was in the most pain he had ever been in his entire life. Every part of his body itched, and scratching it only made it worse. He noticed red blotches were appearing on his skin as he pulled off his clothes as fast as he could.

Once he was naked, the cold air seemed to react to the miniscule fibers covering his body and reignited them. His whole body was on fire and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't leave the attic until she was asleep.

I need a doctor, he thought, but I can't leave.

After about 45 minutes, the itching had just started to subside when the light came on again, and the sound of climbing resumed again. Christopher grabbed his clothes and did the only thing he could. He jumped back into the insulation. This time, it was even worse, as every sensitive part of his body was directly exposed.

Tears were already streaming down his face as Lorelai opened the trap door, walked over to the window, and went back downstairs. Chris crawled out of his hiding place, a lump on the floor. He only hoped his death would be faster than this torture.

* * *

It was two hours before Christopher made his attempt to escape the closet. He was practically unrecognizable the swelling and redness over his entire body. He slowly opened the door to the closet, and heard nothing.

His clothes were chafing his special places, and he just wanted to go home, take a shower and get to an emergency room. Before he left, he crept into Lorelai's room. She was fast asleep with her back to him. He wanted to touch and kiss her, but he was afraid the fiberglass on him would get on her.

There was still plenty of time for that, he thought.

The back door was now locked, but he relocked it as he snuck out the door. He made the trip back to his apartment in 5 minutes, running most of the way.

The ER doctor was smirking as he examined him, and gave him some lotion for his skin reaction.

* * *

Babette couldn't sleep. She was convinced the burglar was going to be back. She heard a rustling outside when she saw the figure running from behind Lorelai's house. She couldn't make out a face, but she saw the dirty blonde hair. She made a note in her new crime notebook.

* * *

Christopher got home from the hospital at 5 a.m. He just wanted to sleep, and had convinced the doctor to give him some sleeping pills since he was sure his skin condition was going to prevent that on his own. After rubbing the lotion over his entire body, he popped two pills and settled onto his unmade sofabed.

Sleep came immediately but so did the dream. He dreamed of Gigi, but there was something different about her. Her eyes were completely black, and her voice was about three octaves lower.

"Hello, Christopher," demonic Gigi said. "I'm sorry you had such a bad time today."

"Gigi, honey, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Christopher. This is what I look like."

"Why are you calling me Christopher? My name is Daddy."

"But you're not really my father, Christopher. You know that. You know who he really is."

"Come on, that's crazy, Junebug. I'm your Dad. I miss you. I want to come get you and go home."

"I miss you, too, Christopher, but you can't come back until Lorelai is yours again."

"But how am I supposed to do that? She doesn't want me."

"If you stay around long enough, she will be yours. I promise, Christopher. Persistence is the key."

Gigi walked over to him to place a kiss on his cheek, as he woke up.

The clock read 2:17. He knew he couldn't give up his quest. Gigi had told him so.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Christopher pain. That is just the beginning. This story is all in good fun. Pleas forgive the Satanic Gigi references, but come on, that girl is pure evil.**


	5. You Can Learn a Lot From a Shrubbery

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 5: You Can Learn a Lot From a Shrubbery**

* * *

Luke Danes hated kids, at least that was the party line to the residents of Stars Hollow. People saw his gruff exterior and figured kids weren't in the cards for him. He was also famous for his "kids" rants, where he could lay out everything that was wrong with kids in 30 seconds or less. 

But, in reality, Luke liked kids, well, some kids anyway. He had liked Rory and Jess, on some occasions. And secretly, he was having a good time building sets with the Damon and Bradley and the other kids on the stage crew. They were fast learners, and they had built quite a nice house for Tevye.

He really wanted to know where Lorelai was. Lulu said more grownups were going to be there, but it was already the dress rehearsal, and he still hadn't seen another adult. Except for Kirk and Crazy Carrie, and he was doing to his best to avoid her since she kept trying to get him into empty classrooms.

She was probably with Christopher, he thought, then wished he hadn't. He had to have a little faith that the woman he had fallen in love with would not take back someone who had brought so much sadness to her life. Thinking about Christopher was making his head hurt.

Then, Yente tripped, and the anger bubbled inside him. Why wasn't Lorelai here? Little girls shouldn't be falling as they walk on stage. She signed him up for this crap assignment and then didn't even bother showing up? He couldn't wait for her to appear. He had to take action.

* * *

Christopher didn't recognize himself when he looked in the mirror. His skin was red and covered in blotches. His face was swollen, and covered with tiny cuts that ached with every facial twitch. His fingers were scratched and bandaged to keep him from making his condition worse. His muscles were sore from trying not to move while Lorelai had made costumes and sang songs in the attic. 

He tried to block out the memories of the extreme pain. He made a mental note to cover up all the insulation in any home he owned. He didn't think he'd be able to look at cotton candy again without wincing. This feeling was even worse than the time he got beaten up on the Sunset Strip after yelling an inappropriate comment to a woman who happened to be walking with her very large boyfriend.

After gingerly getting off the couch, Chris realized he couldn't check on Lorelai while wearing only a pair of boxers. He found his black sweatpants and a long-sleeved black shirt, that would provide protection for his wounds and from the cold. He would have to track down Lorelai and see what she was up to. He was pretty sure he could catch her tonight at the elementary school, since he heard her say the costumes had to be ready by six. That was three hours away.

He looked around his apartment and noticed the apartment's blank walls were getting on his nerves. The creamy beige walls were mocking him. He needed to cover them with something that would make him happy. The only thing that made him happy was Lorelai. He could call his mother and get his box of pictures from his teen years. Lorelai had loved taking pictures as a teenager, and he had kept all of them.

But I need some new photos, he thought. She is so beautiful now. I should take a few new ones.

When he left his apartment, Christopher now understood how The Elephant Man felt. He felt uncomfortable stares and whispers all around him. When he went into the drugstore for more lotion, a little kid laughed at him.

While there, he also bought a cheap camera and six rolls of film.

* * *

Although it was not yet spring, it was mild in Stars Hollow, and there was no snow on the ground. He made his way down Plum Street to Lorelai's house. Once her driveway was in view, he moved a little slower and pulled closer to the foliage. The house was just in sight, when he heard a vehicle tearing up the drive. He jumped as quickly as he could, landing on a stick. He caught the back of a green truck rushing past him. 

The pain he felt was immense as his tender skin reacted to the hard ground and the pointy stick, which also ripped his sweat pants in the back.

"Shit," he said under his breath. "Just what I need today."

Shouting could now be heard from the direction. It was definitely Lorelai's voice and most likely Luke's. He was too far away to make out what they were saying, so he started slowly moving closer to the garage, spotting a large bush near some wooden lawn ornament to hide behind.

_"What the hell am I looking at?"_

_"It's my new special alone space."_

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"Well, you got a whole house of special alone space."_

_"Not like this."_

_"So, what, are you going to hang out in your garage, now?"_

_"I don't know, maybe! I mean, why not? It's not like I have a boat that needs storage, or anything!"_

Christopher had never watched Lorelai really argue with anyone else besides Emily. She looked so angry, but also sad. She was dressed down and wore little makeup. Apparently, she had done something God awful to her garage because it practically glowed pink and blue now. He pulled out his camera and took a few photos, making sure Luke was not in them.

_"You didn't even call me, Luke. You didn't leave a message or a note or anything. You just snuck in and took it, and I got to come home and find it gone. Although, I didn't come home and find it gone! I drove by the diner and assumed it was gone! You know what, it doesn't matter. 'Cause it's done. We're done. It's fine. I'm not mad."_

_"I can tell."_

_"Well, I have dresses to make, so I'll see you at the theater."_

Did she say they were done, Christopher thought. She is beginning to accept it. This was a good sign.

He watched Lorelai stomp back to her house, while Luke put down his head in frustration and went back to his truck. Once he was gone, Chris came out from behind his bush, and walked to her porch. He looked in the window, and saw Lorelai crying on the couch, holding a photograph in her hand. He couldn't see it, but assumed it was of her and Luke or maybe just Luke.

"Stop this Lorelai," she said loud enough for Christopher to hear. "It's over. You've got work to do."

She got off the couch and headed up the stairs.

Christopher stood there for a few minutes trying to gather his courage. He needed to take the first step if he stood a chance of winning her back.

He knocked on the door.

**A/N: Keep enjoying and sending in your comments. This is not a C/L love story. It will follow the events from Wedding Bell Blues to Pulp Friction, except where Christopher is concerened. I'm allabout L/L (even if the show hasn't been lately).**


	6. Never Hit A Man With Your Flipping Hand

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 6: Never Hit a Man With Your Flipping Hand**

After more than a minute of with no answer at the door, Christopher was about to knock again when his cell phone rang. Crap, Mom, can't you handle Gigi for five minutes, he thought. Instead, it was Rory.

"Hey, kiddo, " he said, as he answered the phone and walked off Lorelai's porch.

"Hey, Dad, where are you?"

"Strangely enough, I'm about to stop in on your mom."

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's still really mad at you."

"Rory, this has all been a misunderstanding, and I can't fix things with your mom if I don't talk to her. She needs to know I never wanted to come between her and Luke."

"Then why did you move to Stars Hollow?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mom, Lane, even Andrew, who I called about a job over spring break."

"I haven't moved here. I'm just taking a break from life, and what better place than Stars Hollow?"

"Come on, Dad, you rented an apartment. I don't call that a break. I call that a move."

"I didn't sign a long-term lease or anything. It's only for six months."

"Six months? Dad, get out of there now. You are only going to cause harm."

"Don't be so dramatic. I just want to be here for Lorelai. She may need a friend right now. I haven't been there for her a lot, but now I can."

"What about Gigi?"

"What about her?"

"Who is going to take care of her while you're checking on Mom? She's already lost her mom. Don't you think she should be with you?"

"Oh, your grandmother is having a great time with her. It's a short separation. She won't even remember it."

"Dad, are you really this clueless? You have a daughter who needs you to be there. Just once, can you think of your child before yourself?"

Christopher didn't know what to say. How could his daughter think this?

"Rory, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Gigi, but sometimes, you have to think of what you want first."

"That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard, and that says a lot considering where I go to school. If you change you mind and want to listen to reason, I'm here for you. But if you stay there, don't call me."

Rory hung up before he could reply.

Why did everyone hang up or walk away before he could have a final say? Lorelai was one the only one who let him have his say, and that is why we belong together, he thought.

He put away his phone and went back up to Lorelai's door. He knocked again on her door, this time louder.

* * *

Luke was lost. Being lost in Stars Hollow was something that had never happened to him. He was headed back to the elementary school, but instead, had been driving around aimlessly.

Why couldn't he and Lorelai communicate with each other? He had spent more than eight hours working with kids just so he could see her, and when he did, he rants at her about costumes, boats and garages when all he really wanted to do was apologize for being an ass. He could see that he had hurt her feelings again when that was not his intention.

It was just like in the store, except this time without the live audience. He didn't mean to say he couldn't be with her. All he had wanted was a little time to work through his emotions, but she pushed and pushed until he snapped.

He saw a stop sign ahead and realized he had driven toward the Dragonfly, which was in the exact opposite direction of his intended location. He'd have to drive past Lorelai's house again to get to the school.

She had said they were over, so maybe it was time for him to accept that and move on. But there was something in her eyes when he first pulled up to her house. There was hope there. She still wanted him, to be with him, but could he risk his heart knowing their future may be short-lived? Knowing it could go wrong with one sentence form another man?

* * *

"Who the hell is trying to break down my door," Lorelai yelled as she ran down the stairs, her arms full of costumes.

She ripped open the door to find a swollen, blotchy man all in black on her doorstep.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, and started to shut the door before Christopher spoke.

"Lor, wait, it's me" he said, as he put his foot in the door. His words, however, came too late, as she slammed his foot in the door.

"Awwwwww."

"Chris? Is that you. What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"No, dammit, I'm not okay. I think you broke my toe! Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Chris fell to the top step of his porch, and grabbed his foot.

"I was actually referring to your face. Did you get attacked by bats or something?"

"No, I had an allergic reaction to something. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like an extra for Carnivale."

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Lor. It's good to see you still care."

"Chris, I may not think too highly of you right now, but I don't want to see you hurt. You are Rory's dad and that will always get you at least the benefit of the doubt on some things. Now, what the fuck are you doing here because I remember asking you to leave me alone."

"Come on Lor, it's been three weeks. You need to let it go."

"Let it go? Let it go? You helped my mother orchestrate a breakup between me and Luke. I'm not gonna let that go for a long time. I was happy. For the first time in a long time, I was happy and you cavalierly ruined that on the mistaken notion that we are eternally bonded together. I hate to break it to you Chris, but we're not."

"How can you say that. I mean, look at Rory…."

"What does Rory prove? All she proves is that when I have unprotected sex, I, apparently, get a freakishly smart kid. I don't remember you being there while I sacrificed everything for her."

"I would have. All you had to do was ask."

"That's the point you miss, Christopher. I shouldn't have had to ask you. You should have wanted to do it, instead of running off to California to find yourself and escape your problems."

"But if you just give us a chance, you'll see that we could still have the kind of …."

"Don't finish that sentence, Christopher or I will throw you off this porch."

"But Lor…"

"I have to get to the elementary school right now or several little girls will be very embarrassed when they have to go on stage in their underwear. Goodbye, Christopher."

Christopher got off the stair, making sure to put all his weight on his right foot and met Lorelai at the door, grabbing her by the arms.

"Lor, wait,"

"I told you to keep your hands off me, Christopher. If you touch me again, I'll…."

A voice from the yard broke the confrontation.

"Hey, get your hands off her," Luke almost growled.

* * *

"Luke, it's alright. Christopher wasn't…."

"I know exactly what he wasn't doing," Luke said, shutting his truck door and heading toward the porch. "He had his hands on you. You don't put your hands on women."

Luke grabbed Christopher by his shirt and dragged him off the porch.

"This doesn't involve you Luke," Christopher said, in a voice raised an octave.

"The hell it doesn't. No matter what has happened between us, Lorelai is still my friend, and I'll protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her."

"She doesn't need protection from me. I love her."

"A lot men say that then hurt the people they say they love."

"You're just jealous because you know in the end, I belong with her. I'm in her heart."

A lot of people would be surprised to know that Luke Danes had never punched a man before. Even with his temper, his father had taught him that fists solve nothing. But today, Luke went against his father's words and punched Christopher Hayden in the face.

Chris fell to the ground like a stone, his swollen and aching body unable to stand any more pain. Lorelai ran between them.

"Oh my God, are you crazy, Luke," she said. "You didn't have to hit him."

"Yes, I did. And if you don't know why, then maybe you should stay here with him. I have work to do."

Luke headed back to his truck, fuming with rage and his own stupidity. His hand hurt like hell and would probably start to swell soon. He knew better to get between Lorelai and Christopher. It was something he couldn't understand.

"Chris, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Man that hurt."

Watching Luke leave again too much for Lorelai and she walked back into her house and shut the door. Despite all the drama, she was still needed elsewhere.

Christopher stayed on the ground for a few minutes until he all the feeling returned to his extremities. When he felt the shooting pain through all points of his body, he knew he'd be all right, but he was pretty sure a tooth had been knocked loose. He slowly got up and hobbled back to town.

* * *

The Stars Hollow Elementary production was a rousing success, and the townspeople enjoyed it despite the almost 25-year age difference between Tevye and Golde. One person who didn't enjoy it, however was Christopher. He sat on the far left, so he could see into the wings. See Luke and Lorelai standing together, watching the production. 


	7. Reality Bites

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 7: Reality Bites**

* * *

"Hey, Sugar, how was the play," Babette asked as Lorelai got out of her jeep.

"It was nice," Lorelai said. "But the thought of Kirk singing a love song to an eight-year-old is forever burned in my brain."

She neglected to mention that the song also tugged at her heart as she tried not to look at Luke while Kirk sang. He had been close enough to touch. Close enough to smell. All she wanted to do was put her hand on his cheek and wrap her arms around him. She wanted to inhale his scent, which Luke always tried to wash off after work. She would tell him the smell of grease and coffee was an aphrodisiac to her, but he wouldn't listen. But it did lead to lots of nice times in the shower.

"Shug, are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"It seems you went away there for a minute."

"Oh, I was just reliving Kirk as Tevye. I'll be having dreams about that tonight. So, have you seen anything else weird around since you heard those noises?"

"Yeah, that's why I was waiting for you to get home tonight. Did you see or hear anything last night?"

"No, but I was pretty tired."

"I stayed up, and I saw someone running out from behind your house at about two in the morning."

"Babette, are you sure you weren't dreaming? That's pretty late for you."

"No, I wasn't dreaming. Something is going on. I'm forcing Morey to stay up tonight with me to patrol."

"Okay, let me know if you catch any bad guys. I have to get to bed."

"Night, doll. Make sure you check your locks. I'd hate to think of anything bad happening to you."

"Don't worry. Rory comes home tomorrow, so I won't be all alone."

Lorelai walked a little faster to her front door to escape the conversation. The last thing she wanted to think about were burglars, especially when she had Christopher sniffing around. As she pulled out her keys, she thought of Christopher.

Nah, he wouldn't do that, she thought. He may be a lot of things, but he would never endanger her. Well, except that one time with his new car.

When she went into her home, the silence was deafening. She threw down her purse on the couch and went straight up to her bedroom. Still sitting on her bedpost was Luke's red and white plaid shirt. She always loved that shirt on him because it was so much brighter than most of his other shirts. It was also lighter than his usual flannel shirts.

He had worn it the last night he slept over, but didn't wear it home since he had a clean shirt in one of her drawers. She should have put in a box or even burned it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It still smelled of Luke, but only a little.

She took off her clothes and put on the shirt. It was nice to be wrapped in his scent, since she couldn't be in his arms. For the first night since she started sleeping alone, she didn't cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Following a second trip to the emergency room and drug store in two days and three hours of musical torture, Christopher was drowning his pain in tequila. He had two broken toes, a fat lip, a loose tooth and was still picking fiberglass out of the sensitive parts of his body. The tequila made everything a little better. He needed a night away from all the craziness. After polishing off the bottle, he passed out fully dressed without even pulling out the couch.

_Christopher and Lorelai are sitting on the porch of her home, holding hands. She is dressed in a pink dress. He is not blotchy and wearing khakis and a button-down shirt. Gigi is playing in the yard, whacking the heads off of Babette's gnomes with a stick._

_"Oh Christopher, make her stop," Lorelai said. "Babette loves those gnomes."_

_"All right, Gigi, you heard your mom. Leave the gnomes alone."_

_"But Daddy, they want me to," she says, her pig tails flying as she takes aim at Pierpont the Gnome. "They're calling me names."_

_"Gigi, don't be silly," Lorelai said. "The gnomes don't talk."_

_"Not to you they don't. They like you."_

_Gigi swung, but somehow missed Pierpont's head. She screamed._

_"Now, Gigi, what did your mom and I say about screaming?"_

_"It wakes the dead, but you know Daddy, it really doesn't. Nothing wakes the dead."_

_"Oh, Christopher, we have such a wonderful life," said Lorelai, a glassy look in her eyes. "I'm so glad I can be with you."_

_Chris leaned in to kiss her, but was distracted by a terrible knocking sound._

* * *

The knocking on Christopher's door was ten times louder due to his hangover and his overall pains. Waves of nausea mixed with the pain in his head, and he just wanted to die.

A second round began on his door, and he could hear the piercing voice of his mother saying "Christopher Mason Hayden, open this door right now!"

Christopher pulled his body off the couch, unlocked the flimsy lock and opened the door. His mother and daughter were on the other side. A look of horror came across his mother's face at the sight of her only child.

"Hi, Mom. Hey Junebug, give daddy a hug."

"My lord, Christopher, you look awful."

"Well, Mother, I've had a bad few days, and I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"You look funny, Daddy."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Francine Hayden, who was holding Gigi's hand, inched past Christopher into the apartment. It was a sad sight. Her son was living in a one-horse town in a one-bedroom apartment with hardly any furniture. The door to his bedroom was closed, and she was sure he had slept in his clothes. An empty bottle was sitting on the floor next to the couch. She dropped a bag in her left hand just inside the door. She was afraid she'd catch a disease from the place.

"What are you doing here, Christopher?"

"Well, I was sleeping," he said, sitting back on the couch and motioning Gigi to come sit with him.

Gigi ran to him and jumped in his lap, which elicited a moan of pain from Christopher.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Oh, I'm just a little sore," he said through gritted teeth. "What has my girl been up to?"

"Grandmother doesn't like it when I color."

"Why not?"

"Because she paints on my white carpets without any paper," Francine said.

"You know better than that, Gigi."

"I know, Daddy."

"Look Christopher, the reason why I am here is you have to keep Georgia."

"Mom, you just need keep her for a few more weeks. I can't have a small child around."

"The agency won't send any more nannies over. They say she is mean and too mischievous."

"Well, then use a different agency. I just need three more weeks, Mother. Then, I'll have the Gigi situation all taken care of because I'll have her a new mother."

"Don't be ridiculous, Christopher. You're still married to Sherry."

"Not for long. I'm going to file for divorce."

"Great, you fathered one child out of wedlock and are now getting divorced. It's a good thing your father didn't live to see this."

"Thank you, Mother, for letting me know I'm still letting my father down, even though he's dead. Now, if you don't mind, I have to take a shower and get to work."

"Work? I was under the impression you quit your job."

"I did. My job is now winning back Lorelai. Did you bring the photos?"

"Oh my lord, son. You've lost your mind. You're really going to sit around this abysmal town until that woman takes you back? You're right. This is no place for a child. Say goodbye to your father, Georgia.

Gigi put her arms around Christopher's neck and squeezed tighter than necessary. Christopher felt like crying from the pain.

"Bye, Daddy, I'll see you soon," she whispered into his ear. "Watch out for the small man."

"What small man?"

"The one with the pipe."

Gigi released him from her death grip and walked back to her grandmother's side.

"You have two weeks Christopher and then I'm dropping this child off at an orphanage. Oh, your photos are in that bag. Why you want them is beyond me."

"Real nice, Mom. That's a great thing to say about your granddaughter. I'll come get her in two weeks."

Francine and Gigi left Christopher's apartment without shutting the door. He cursed under his breath at his mother for being such a bitch and got up to shut the door and grabbed the bag. Inside was a box filled of photos of him. Him with Lorelai from ages 12 to 18.

He took the box into the bedroom, where the two rolls of pictures he'd already had developed were waiting to find a place on the walls. He wanted to look at Lorelai, even when he couldn't see her in person.

* * *

The residents of Stars Hollow found out the hard way it was not a good day to eat at Luke's Diner. His bad mood, which had been getting worse since the "Great Doose's Market Breakup of 2005," was reaching its apex. Luke was now throwing customers out of the diner for the littlest complaints. Even Mrs. Jenkins was kicked out for asking for a fork.

His beard was a little fuller, the circles under his eyes were darker, his shirt seemed more wrinkled, and Lane had told Zach, who told Sophie, who told Miss Patty who told Kirk who told anyone who'd listen that Luke's hand was swollen from punching something. When Lane saw that Luke had kicked the door off the stove, she knew they were in trouble.

"If Luke doesn't pull out of this soon, she told Zach, "I'm going to have to find a new job."

"Chill, Lane," Zach said. "The man's a little grumpy. He'll pull out of it."

When Zach actually saw Luke, he changed his mind.

* * *

Luke had stopped opening the diner. He couldn't take the happy faces first thing in the morning. He usually made his first appearance around 9a.m., when the early morning crowd was gone, and the only people still eating breakfast were probably unemployed and, thus, as unhappy as he was.

Unfortunately, the first thing he saw when he got downstairs was his boat parked outside his diner. He needed to find a place to store it or just get rid of the damn thing because staring at it was killing him.

He had kicked nine people out of the diner in the past week. Their offenses ranged from complaining about a meal to asking to sit at the counter. Lane was practically walking on eggshells around him and Caesar was hiding, afraid he'd get fired. The only person who didn't seem to mind was Kirk, and that really annoyed Luke.

He couldn't leave the diner either since he might run into Lorelai or, even worse, Christopher. If he ran into Lorelai, it might break his heart even more. If he ran into Christopher, he might run him over with his truck. Maybe running into Christopher wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Hey, Luke," said Kirk from his seat at the counter. "Can I get some more of your special bacon?"

Luke growled and went back into the kitchen. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

After waking up in Luke's shirt, Lorelai made a vow. She was officially over Luke Danes. She took off his shirt, and put it in the hamper. After she had washed it, she would put it away or mail it to Luke or burn it or something. She also grabbed a box to clear out her bathroom of Luke's things. The rest of her life began today. It would be baby steps, but she could get over Luke.

Since Rory was coming home the next day, she picked up the most disgusting things around the house and got dressed for work. After the mail arrived, she checked Rory's itinerary for spring break, and ordered some movies online.

Leaving the house, that nagging feeling was back again. She could feel an extra pair of eyes on her, but when she looked over at Babette's house, she saw Babette looking out her window, smiled, and waved. Babette waved back, but didn't leave the window.

She got through work without thinking too much, and was able to spend a comfortable night at home watching television. She wasn't so lucky, however, when Sookie busted her for her spinster ways and Rory came home.

"So what do you think," Rory asked, as she twirled out of her room in a dress Lorelai had made herself.

"Well, it's respectable enough for Friday night dinner, but just eccentric enough to drive your grandmother crazy."

"Exactly what I'm looking for. So, did I mention I talked to Dad?"

"Nope, but I don't know if I want to hear it after what happened here yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say you're father can't take a punch very well."

"You punched him?"

"No, Luke punched him."

"Oh my God. Luke punched him?

"Right in the face."

"Was Dad hurt?"

"I don't think so, except for his foot."

"He stepped on his foot, too?"

"No, I slammed it in the door when I thought he was a killer."

"I'm so confused."

"Well, your dad looked a little scary because he was all in black and his face was all red. He won't give up no matter what I say."

"I tried to talk some sense into him too, but he's got this crazy idea that you're getting back together."

"I know. Look, it's getting late, and you need to get to your grandparents house before my mother forces you to spend the night as punishment. Plus, Sookie should be here any minute for our girls night out."

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe dancing or to a club. I don't know. She needs to feel like she's helping me, and I wouldn't mind getting out of the house."

"Good, Mom. You know I just want to be happy."

"I know, kid. Don't wait up for me 'cause Sookie and are gonna party like it's 1999."

"Have fun. I'm headed to the lions' den."

"Just don't poke them with any big sticks."

"Got it."

* * *

There were two cars outside Lorelai's house when Christopher got there at 9:30. The lights were out upstairs, but they were on downstairs. As he was about to walk up the stairs, he saw shadows and the door and dove for cover.

The ground seemed to be getting harder, he thought as his limbs connected with dirt and grass and roots. As the door opened, he rolled as close as he could to the house, praying whoever was leaving wouldn't see him.

"Well, I want pie, and what better place than Weston's," Sookie said, as she walked down the stairs.

"All right, as long as I pay and can have that drink with the vanilla and the caramel," Lorelai said as she locked her front door. "Maybe I should have left a note for Rory."

"She has a cell phone if she wants you. Now, let's go, I'm starving."

Sookie and Lorelai got into the minivan and drove off. Christopher went around to the back of the house, but found the back door was locked. He noticed a tree that could give access to Lorelai's bedroom windrow, which was open. His foot ached as he started to climb up the oak.

Once he got up there, he realized the tree was not as close as he thought.

He went out as far as he could on a limb, but he still couldn't reach Lorelai's window sill. He was going to have to jump for it. Christopher took a deep breath and jumped. Fortunately, he was able to get a good grip and pull himself into her room.

She had cleaned since the last time he had been in there. The shirt was no longer on the bedpost, and Luke's other things were missing as well. His heart almost did a dance of joy.

"Hot damn," he said out loud, his voice echoing through the empty house. "She's made the first step."

Christopher was about to open Lorelai's nightstand drawers when a car pulled up outside. He looked out the window and saw his daughter's Prius outside.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

The only thing worse than Lorelai finding him would be Rory finding him. If he lost his daughter's love and support, he would truly be finished. For Rory was a great champion to have in your corner.

The front door opened and Rory yelled out, "Mom? Sookie?"

She started to climb the stairs, calling for Lorelai. Christopher cursed as he climbed out the window and attempted to jump back to the tree.

Unfortunately, his grasp slipped off the branch and he fell to the ground, landing on his back. The wind was knocked out him, and he felt a shooting pain in his side. If he didn't break a rib, he had surely bruised one or two.

He heard the front door open and shut, but he still couldn't move. He heard her car door open, shut and the engine start. Rory was gone again.

"I can't believe I just fell out of a two-story window for no apparent reason. Why didn't I just hide under the bed?"

It was about 10 minutes before Christopher could move. He decided he'd had enough for tonight. There were four pain pills with his name on it back at his apartment.

* * *

Luke closed the diner early after he almost setit on fire when he left some burgers on the grill too long. He didn't feel like sitting up in his apartment alone watching TV or drinking beer. He turned the closed sign, locked the door and headed toward Doose's Market, when he saw Lorelai, Rory and Sookie exit Weston's Bakery.

They were laughing and smiling. Lorelai was laughing. She looked beautiful, and Luke wanted to die.

He had to the face reality that Lorelai Gilmore was no longer his.


	8. Emily Says What the?

**A/N: **Thank you for the continued support and feedback. Enjoy.

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 8: Emily says "What the…?"**

* * *

It wasn't very often Emily Gilmore would admit she was wrong, but she knew she was mistaken in regards to Lorelai. Not about everything, of course. But she had been wrong about her daughter's feelings for Luke Danes. 

She knew Lorelai had developed intense feelings for the man, but she did not expect Lorelai's reaction to her plan. Of course, she didn't expect Christopher to expose her machinations either. She thought Christopher would make a scene, Luke and Lorelai would fight with their tempers getting the best of them, and they would breakup. And, after a decent amount of time, Lorelai would find a nice respectable man that could come to the club and DAR fundraisers.

Instead, her daughter had said they were finished.

During her trip with Richard, she had been sending Lorelai and Rory postcards to keep the lines of communication open. If they shut her out, Emily didn't know what she'd do. She couldn't bear to lose her daughter again.

She realized how bad her plan had turned out when she returned to Hartford. Lorelai was so angry, she hung up on Emily three times. This was bad. Things were all right if Lorelai was yelling at you. There were problems when she stopped. Then, to make things worse, Rory was also angry. Fortunately, Rory had to keep coming back for Friday Night Dinner. Lorelai was a greater challenge.

The last time this happened, she lost her daughter for 15 years. Emily would not let that happen again. Lorelai, however, was being stubborn. That meant Emily was going to have to do what she did best. She would have to meddle.

* * *

After taking his painkillers, Christopher felt pretty good. So good, he went back to Lorelai's house where Rory and Lorelai were still up watching movies and talking. Watching them, he realized all he had missed. He could have been there. So what if Lorelai hadn't wanted to get married. That didn't mean he had to abandon them. 

He could have moved to Stars Hollow when Lorelai did, and provided financial support for his daughter. She wouldn't have been raised in a shed, but in a real home. He could have witnessed the major events in her life. Lorelai wouldn't have indebted herself to her parents for Rory to go to Chilton. He was sure his parents would have come around about Rory if he had been a bigger presence in his life.

If he had been around, he and Lorelai would have worked out their differences years earlier, and they could have married. A year later, they would have welcomed a son, followed by another daughter. After he had become a business success, they would have moved to Hartford or Manhattan and lived a perfect life.

Instead, he was freezing his ass off outside Lorelai's house. He crossed the lawn to look into the window, but kicked over a gnome while passing through Babette's yard. The arm, which held a pipe, broke off.

"Shit," he said, picking up the gnome. "That crazy broad is going to notice that."

He placed the gnome back down, and moved closer to the house. Inside, Lorelai was sitting on the couch, her feet propped up the coffee table. Rory had her head in Lorelai's lap. They were laughing about something, and Lorelai was stroking her hair.

They looked so symbiotic, and he couldn't imagine anything splitting them up. A phone rang from inside the house, and Christopher ducked.

"It's mine," Rory said from inside the house. He heard some noises before another "Hello" from Rory, then a door shut.

He looked in again, and saw Lorelai sitting alone on the couch. She just looked sad. He decided to send her some flowers the next day to cheer her up.

Christopher headed to the next window when he heard a door next door open.

"All right you son of a bitch, I know you're out here," Babette yelled. "I saw you from the window."

Christopher ran off the porch and looked for a place to hide when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. The force knocked him off his feet, and he fell on his face. He felt a trickle of blood run from his nose as he got up as fast as he could and hobbled into the darkness.

* * *

Babette had fallen asleep when she heard something break outside. He's back, she thought. That rat bastard who thinks he can break into my house is about to get a world of payback. 

She looked out the window and saw a man holding Pierpont. She put on her robe, and headed toward the front door, grabbing a sugar canister on her counter.

A man dressed in black was looking into Lorelai's window. So, he was after Lorelai's house.

"All right you son of a bitch," she yelled. "I saw you from the window."

The man, who was limping, jumped off the porch, but Babette threw the canister at the retreating figure, and pegged him in the head.

"Gotcha," she said, as the man fell to the ground. She headed toward him, but he picked himself up and ran off into the woods.

Babette walked to Lorelai's door, and noticed the gnome, her beloved Pierpont. His arm was broken off. That bastard broke her gnome. She picked him and his broken arm up as Lorelai, followed by Rory, ran out of their house.

"Babette, is everything okay," Lorelai said, crossing her porch to meet the heavily breathing Babette.

"Oh, Doll, there was a man outside your house. I hit him with that canister and chased him off. We have to call the police."

"Oh, gosh," Rory said, pulling out her phone. "Should I call Coop?"

"No, wait," said Lorelai. "What did he look like?"

"I couldn't tell it was so dark, and he was wearing black. But he did have a limp."

"Was it his right foot or his left foot," asked Lorelai.

"His right. Why?"

"You don't have to call the cops," Lorelai said. "I know who it is."

"Who?" asked Rory and Babette simultaneously.

"Christopher. I'm gonna kill him."

"Why would Dad be looking in the windows?"

"Because he is the biggest ass in three counties, and must have read his copy of i Stalkers for Dummies /i since the last time I saw him. I'll take care of him, Babette."

"Okay, Shug, but if he shows up again, I'll use force if necessary."

"Just try not to kill him, Babette. Rory has been already damaged enough by her crazy parents."

"No promises, but I'll try my best."

Babette picked up her canister with her free hand, and went back inside. In the morning, she'd get Morey or Luke to fix Pierpont. He had always liked her gnomes.

* * *

When the phone rang at 7:45, Emily was happy. It was Rory, and she had obviously come to her senses and was going to apologize for her awful behavior the previous evening. 

"Hello," Emily said in what she thought was her most understanding tone.

"Grandmother, I just wanted you to know what you have done to Mom."

"Rory, I haven't done anything to your mother. I haven't even talked to her since we returned."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Dad has moved to Stars Hollow. He won't leave Mom alone and was outside our house last night watching us."

"That's ridiculous, Rory. Christopher wouldn't do something like that."

"Well, he's here, and last night, Babette hit him upside the head with a jar after he was peeping in our windows. If you had left Mom and Luke alone, this wouldn't be happening. I have to go. Goodbye."

Emily was shocked. Had Christopher lost his mind? Moved to Stars Hollow? Stalking? She picked up the phone to call Francine.

* * *

Christopher's head felt like it had doubled in size. There was a large egg swelling on the back of it where he had been pelting in the head with something large. His nose was bruised from where he landed on it. At least it looked good with his swollen lip. 

In all his life, he had never such bad luck. Previously, he had walked away from three car accidents, but that luck had all but evaporated in Stars Hollow. He guessed he wasn't made for small town life.

He got out the peroxide to apply to the cut on the back of his head when he heard a knocking at his door.

"All right, I'm coming," he said as he headed to the door. "Keep your --"

"Hello, Christopher, may I come in," said Emily Gilmore as she walked into his tiny apartment not waiting for the invitation.

* * *

Kirk was torn. While Luke was getting grumpier and grumpier by the minute, his food was getting better and better. Right and left, people were fleeing the diner. Some left by choice out of anger or disgust. Others received what was now called the "Luke Danes Special," which included a customer saying almost anything and Luke showing them the door. 

With the people fleeing the diner, Kirk was finally able to spend some quality time with Luke, even if he did risk serious injury with the wrong word. So far today, he had a BLT with no bacon but some weird mystery meat, fries that were burned on the outside and frozen on the inside, flat soda, and brownies that were baked with salt instead of sugar.

"Hey, Luke," he said.

"What, Kirk?"

"Can I have a cheeseburger?"

"You'll get whatever I make, Kirk."

"That sounds good , too."

The diner's phone rang, and Luke answered, his voice barely containing his misplaced anger.

"Luke's."

Kirk watched as Luke tried to say something, but couldn't break in the conversation.

"All right, fine, Babette. Just bring the damn gnome over, and I'll fix it."

He hung up the phone so hard it bounced off the cradle. Kirk thought he had broken it, but Luke picked up the receiver, checked for a dial tone, and hung it up properly.

"Hey, Lane, I'm going upstairs for a while to look for some glue for Babette. You got this?"

"Yeah, Luke, take your time," Lane said from the back.

Luke walked loudly up the stairs, and there were visible sighs of relief from the remaining six customers. Five minutes later, Babette walked in looking for Luke. She took a seat to wait for him to return, too afraid to venture up the stairs that only Lorelai, and sometimes Kirk, took.

* * *

"I didn't think you could find a place worse than your last residence, Christopher, and you look absolutely terrible," Emily said with disdain, as she looked around his apartment. 

"I'm sorry that my appearance and my residence are so unappealing to you."

"It's downright disgusting. So, Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a break."

"It looks like this break is about to kill you, judging from your appearance."

"I just had a small accident."

"A small accident outside my daughter's house?"

"That's crazy. I just fell down outside."

"You fell down? And gave yourself a limp, a fat lip, and that problem with your face?"

"I'm allergic to shellfish."

"I'm going to say this once, Christopher, stay away from my daughter or you'll have to answer to me."

Emily walked out of his apartment. She now needed to pay a visit to Luke Danes.

* * *

"Okay, Babette, I think I fixed it." 

"You're an angel, Luke. I just love Pierpont to death. I can't believe that crazy ex of Lorelai's would do this."

"What crazy ex?"

"Oh, that's right. Rory's dad was hanging around outside her house last night, but I got him pretty good after he kicked Pierpont."

"Does Lorelai know?"

"Oh, she knows and wasn't too happy about it. Oh, I got to go. Morey's playing tonight in Woodbridge and I have to go wake him."

It's not my problem anymore, Luke thought. Lorelai can handle him. He couldn't get involved in her life anymore. He looked around his diner, and noticed only Kirk remained. He had ran off the entire town. If he didn't pull himself out of his funk, he'd lose his business. He turned and began working on the evening's receipts when the bell rang and the door opened.

"Hello, Luke," Emily Gilmore said.

* * *

It took Lorelai about 30 minutes to learn where Christopher was living. She had about an hour before Rory would be back from the bookstore and they could continue their time together. Right now, it was time to deal with Christopher. 

She stopped at his apartment door, and waited. She was ready to face her past once and for all. There would be no more excuses. She would not take any more of his vague dreams. It all ended tonight, one way or another. She knocked on the door.


	9. The Truth Hurts A Lot

**A/N: Another thank you for the posiive comments. I hope this meets your approval.**

* * *

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 9: The Truth Hurts A Lot**

Lorelai was bouncing up and down on her heels waiting for Christopher. She knew he was in there because she heard him moving.

"Who is it?"

"Dammit, Christopher, open the door!"

"I'll be right there."

What the hell was he doing in there, she thought. He was probably cleaning up or hiding his binoculars, ski mask and manacles for when he kidnaps her and chains her to the bedpost.

Finally, the door opened, and Lorelai saw that Christopher was an even bigger mess than the before.

"Hello, Christopher," she said, as she slapped him across the face and walked past him into the apartment.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"Are you kidding me? I know what you have been doing, Chris. Babette saw you last night."

Lorelai looked around the apartment. She didn't think there were any dumps this awful in Stars Hollow. The shed at the Independence Inn was nicer and lawn equipment was stored there.

"That's crazy, Lorelai. I was home all night."

"Oh really," she said, as she slapped the back of his head.

Christopher groaned with the pain as her hand made contact with his head wound.

"Where did that come from, huh? Watching television?"

"All right, all right, but there is a logical explanation for me being there."

"What? You were protecting me from bad movies and Babette's gnomes?"

"No, I've just been checking on you."

"You mean you've been outside my house more than once"

"No -- I mean, yes, but it's only for your own good."

Lorelai sat down on his pulled out sofa bed. She wanted to cry at this turn of events. What had happened to Christopher? He had been a likable, but flaky kid who you could only depend on to bring the alcohol, a good time and no condoms.

"Chris, I have been on my own for 19 years. I don't need protection from you or any man. I know how to protect myself and my daughter. As a matter of fact, there is more than one man who discovered what happens when you don't watch your step with Lorelai Gilmore."

"I know that, but I just wanted to---"

"No, Christopher, you've had your say. For years, I've listened to your excuses and your dreams. It's my turn now."

Lorelai got off the couch and began to pace frantically in the tiny apartment.

"First things first, we did not share this all-consuming great love as teenagers. Sure, we had fun, but it was no Romeo and Juliet. It was more like Romeo and Juliet's drunk cousin who was between boyfriends."

"Lor, that's not tr--"

"Shut up, Chris. I'm talking."

Chris stopped talking and looked down at his bare feet, which were still red and swollen.

"I'm going to tell you something, Chris, that I've never told you before. I never did before because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you need a reality check. When we were younger, I wasn't always faithful to you. In fact, it was common knowledge that when you would get sent to another school, I'd find a new guy. Do you remember when Kevin Fox broke his leg?"

"Yeah, outside your house. You said he was bothering you."

"Well, we wasn't. I invited him over, and we were having a good time until my mother came home. He hid in the closet until Emily left, tried to climb out the window and fell."

"I can't believe this," he said. "How many times?"

"I don't know. Lots. I was young and liked to have fun. You would get sent to Greenwich or Milford or New Hampshire, I'd get bored and the boys were cute."

"Did you sleep with any of them?"

"Yeah, of course I did. Chris, you know you weren't the first. I wasn't yours either. You were just the one that didn't have condoms, but did have lots of tequila. We were wild, and you seem to have forgotten that."

"This is crazy, Lor. I know you love me."

"No, I don't love you. I loved you as a 16-year-old girl. That girl is a woman now. I have needs that you are incapable of meeting. I know you too well. I can manipulate you. We'd be bored as soon as we moved into together. My life is in Stars Hollow, and yours is not. Yours is with Gigi in Boston or Hartford or wherever you want it to be. It's time for you to leave. So, let's go. I'll help you pack."

Lorelai headed to the shut bedroom door.

"Lor, don't…"

She opened the door and gasped in horror.

"Oh my God, Christopher. What have you done?"

The room was entirely empty, except for three suitcases in the middle of the floor, which had clothes spilling out of them. Two of the four walls were covered with photos of Lorelai and Christopher. There were photos from their childhood to very recently. In fact, one of the photos was of her in the clothes she wore the previous night. There were some from around Stars Hollow. Some at the Dragonfly. The most disturbing ones were of her at own house, especially the one from her inside her bedroom. He had been inside the house.

"Lor, I can explain."

"There is no explanation for this. If I see you here again, I'll file charges against you. If you want to see Rory, you'll have to see here elsewhere. I won't tell her about this if you leave tonight, but if you don't, I will."

"Lor, no. It's not what it seems. I just wanted to be able to look at you."

"Well, you can keep them because you are never, I repeat never, going to see me again. This is not normal, Chris. This is scary. Have you been calling my house and hanging up as well? Breaking into my house and touching my things.? How did you get pictures from inside my house?"

"The back door was unlocked. I only came in a few times."

Lorelai walked over to Christopher and kneed him in the crotch. He keeled over and let out a moan. She ran out of the room, out of the apartment and back to her house. She cried for about 20 minutes, and tried to pull herself together before Rory returned from Stars Hollow Books.

When Rory entered the house a few minutes later, Lorelai couldn't tell her what she knew.

"Hey, kid. You ready to watch some Judy Garland style tragedy?"

The look on Rory's face said she wasn't.

"Mom, is it okay if I head back to Yale early?"

"How early?"

"Like right now? Logan is already back, and it would be nice to spend some quality time away from his doofus friends."

Lorelai let out a sigh, and then put on her best "happy mom" face.

"Sure, kid. Let's get that last load out of the laundry. At least now I don't have to share the last of the Chinese food with you."

* * *

"_My daughter and I aren't speaking. She won't take my calls, she won't come to dinner. She apparently wants nothing to do with me. I'm sure you know that Lorelai and I have had many battles. Most of them have been because I feel that I know what's best for her. But Lorelai has her own ideas about what she thinks will make her happy. She wants you, Luke. She's made her choice, God help her, but there it is. It doesn't matter if I agree with it, I can't fight it. You've won. Go back to her. I promise I will stay out of it. You're going to have to clean that window."_

After Emily left and Kirk returned to the counter, Luke stood in the same spot for five minutes. Of all the people to walk in his diner, he expected to see the president before he'd see Emily Gilmore again. But if what she said was true, then Lorelai had not given up. She was just putting on her game face.

If she was avoiding the Gilmores, then Christopher really was lying. Why was he such an idiot, he thought. Why did he listen to the words of Lorelai's ex over her? She still wanted him. Why was he not with her right now?

As Luke began to pace behind the counter, Kirk grew increasingly nervous. Either Luke was going to go on a killing spree or he was going to drop dead from an aneurysm. He wasn't saying anything, but he was gesturing wildly with his hands. Suddenly, he ran upstairs to his apartment.

A few minutes later, he came down dressed in his jacket and gloves. He threw a set of keys at Kirk.

"Turn off the coffee pot, turn off the lights and lock the doors when you're done. I'll get my keys in the morning."

With that, Luke was out the door and running down the street.

* * *

Christopher writhed on the floor for about an hour before he felt strong enough to get up. The pain was immense, but he had to go talk to her. He couldn't let her think he was some kind of stalker. He had to set things right. Then he would give her time to cool off before he tried again. He knew they could make it work. They could be a family that he always dreamed of.

He ran over to Lorelai's and found his favorite hiding space behind the bush between Lorelai and Babette's lawns. A window was open and he could hear music from the television. It sounded like Judy Garland. He had almost worked up the courage to walk up to her door, when he heard footsteps.

Christopher ducked for cover and saw Luke Danes walking swiftly to the door. Once he got on the porch, he put his hand up to knock, then stopped and walked off the porch again. Luke walked around in circles like a lunatic for a minute before heading up the porch and knocking.

When Lorelai opened the door, Luke didn't give her chance to speak as he grabbed her and kissed her. His kiss practically knocked Lorelai off her feet, but she returned it. Christopher stood up to interrupt the moment, but Lorelai shut the door.


	10. Four Stories, Three Houses

**A/N: Your encouragement keeps the me bringing the pain. I only wished I had remembered to include a vignette about Luke buying that copy of _Reggae Fever_ in an earlier chapter. Also, this chapter has a little more sex, violence and foul language, but it's not too bad.**

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 10: Four Stories, Three Houses**

* * *

Georgia Christina Hayden hated being called Gigi. Her name was Georgia. Her stupid mother had insisted she have a name like her stupid sister's. She also hated her middle name, Christina. Again, her mother's idea.

"Well, your sister was named after her mom, so I wanted you to be named after your dad," her mother had told her.

Georgia thought her mother was stupid, and was happy she was gone. She liked her grandmother. She called her Georgia. She didn't baby talk her. She punished her when she was bad. And she was bad, a lot.

Grandmother Hayden, as she liked to be called, had lots of pretty things that Georgia liked to play with. Her favorites were the figurines with the names she couldn't pronounce. She liked to race with the figurines, and see which ones would hit the ground faster from the top of the stairs. So far, the lady with the sheep had won. For that, Grandmother Hayden had put her to bed without supper.

Georgia did, however, miss her dad. He wasn't really her dad, but more like a playmate. He let her do whatever. He let her wear whatever, and she could have sweets whenever she liked. Plus, he was the only one who could help her return home. She had been here too longer. It was time to go back home and be with her father. It was time for her to go to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Christopher watched Lorelai shut the door. He could see them through the frosted glass of the door. They were still in their embrace in the foyer. He was torn. His head was saying to get out of there now. It was too late, but his heart was saying something else. He moved closer to the house.

He climbed on the porch using the side stairs. He still couldn't hear if they were talking since the television was so loud. When he looked in the window, Luke had Lorelai pinned against the hall closet and would not take his lips off hers. Christopher thought he was going to suffocate her.

When he stopped kissing her mouth, he practically ripped her jacket off while she pulled off the God awful jacket and gloves he was wearing. Lorelai was now wearing only a tank top and jeans. She grabbed his hat and threw it on the floor.

Christopher thought Luke looked ridiculous with his hair all over the place, but Lorelai didn't seem to notice. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair while saying something Christopher could not make out. He pulled her hair free of its ponytail.

He tried to look away, but the sight was like a train accident. It was the most horrible sight he had ever seen. The one person he loved more than anybody else was kissing someone else right in front of him.

Just then, Lorelai laughed and ripped open Luke's shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. He responded by ripping open her tank top and exposing her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

When Luke's mouth moved to her breasts, Lorelai began to moan and Christopher winced. He felt tears in his eyes. His heart was breaking, and it was a far worse pain than the fiberglass or Lorelai's knee to his balls.

Lorelai whispered something into Luke's ear and a smile came across face. He kissed her as she leaped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. Luke slowly began to make his way to the staircase. As Luke started to climb the stairs with Lorelai wrapped around him, Christopher had seen enough.

"I have to stop them," he said to himself.

Christopher tried to formulate any plan that would bring Luke and Lorelai back downstairs. He could ring the doorbell, but he figured they would not stop what they were doing to see who was paying a visit. He could set off Lorelai's car alarm, but then remembered Lorelai didn't have one.

He tried to think of that movie he and Lorelai saw as teens, and mercilessly mocked, where the guy wanted to gets the girl's attention and did something really stupid and ended up in the mental hospital. It was _Endless Love. _He set fire to the girl's porch, so he could "save" her. Unfortunately, it got out of hand. It wasn't that bad a plan, however. If he was right there with a fire extinguisher, he could be the hero and stop what ever they were doing.

He ran to Lorelai's garage.

* * *

Babette was pacing. She had a feeling something bad was about to happened. Morey told her she was paranoid and went to bed. After feeding Apricot, she went back to her bedroom and looked out the window.

Lights were on both up and downstairs at Lorelai's house.

That girl wastes so much electricity, Babette thought. Then her eye caught movement. A man in black was on Lorelai's porch. He then jumped off and ran to Lorelai's garage.

"Morey, Morey," she said as she ran to the bed. "Get up, he's back again. He have to do something."

"Call the cops, Babe. They'll take care of it."

"Oh, the Stars Hollow PD doesn't know how to deal with crime. I'll settle this."

Babette put on her robe, but it took her a minute before she could find her sneakers.

Pierpont was still sitting in the living room since she thought he needed to stay out of the elements.

"Don't worry, Pierpont, I'll take care of that lousy, no good ex of Lorelai's."

Babette went to her back porch where Morey had left the shovel. She just hoped she didn't hurt Christopher too bad.

When Lorelai opened her front door, the next-to-last person she expected to see was Luke. She was just putting it behind her and now he was back to---

She didn't get to finish that thought before Luke had grabbed and kissed her. He kissed her so hard, she started to lose her footing. As his kiss continued, she repositioned her arms and closed the door, trying to give back as good as she was receiving.

* * *

Lorelai felt Luke's tongue asking for entrance to her mouth and she gladly acquiesced. This was the best feeling in the world, him kissing her senseless. He began to move slowly, pushing her until she felt something hard and round behind her. She had hit the closet and the knobs were in her back. She slid herself over to stop the pain, as Luke pushed his body flush to hers.

Luke finally had to come up for air.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai," he said breathlessly. "I've been a fool."

"No, Luke," she panted back. "This was my fault. I should have told you. It was so stupid."

"It doesn't matter. I just know I love you and I don't want to be without you."

"I love you, too, Luke. We can discuss this later. Right now, I need you to kiss me."

He began assaulting her again with his mouth until he couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to touch her. But she was wearing that jacket.

"Do you like this jacket," he asked. "Because it has to go."

"Then take it off me, Luke."

She braced herself as he pulled the zipper down and pulled the jacket off her. She reciprocated, pulling off his army jacket and gloves.

"Now, let's get rid of the hat," she said as she pulled it off his head.

His hair stood up all over his head, and Lorelai let out a giggle.

"Your hair is so long," she said as she smoothed it down. "I like it."

"Good," he said, reaching up and pulling her hair free. "I like your hair better down."

Lorelai's hands were attempting to roam around Luke's body, but he on had far too many clothes.

"I really hate this shirt," she said. "It's getting in my way."

She grabbed the front of his flannel shirt and pulled, causing buttons to fly everywhere. He smiled as she began to run her hands under his t-shirt clad chest.

"I feel the same way about that tank top," Luke growled in a low whisper as he grabbed the bottom of her flimsy top and ripped it in two. He sucked in his breath when he realized she braless.

"Surprise," she said. "But now I'm getting cold, Luke."

"Can't have that," he said as he brought his lips to her left breast while fondling the right one.

Lorelai moaned and threw her head back which, unfortunately, hit the closet door.

"Damn."

"What," Luke said, lifting his mouth.

"Don't stop what you're doing. I just hit my head."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Lorelai reveled in the sensations Luke was giving her, she wanted more, much more. She wanted to feel him inside her, for it had been far too long. She brought her lips to Luke's ear.

"Luke, if you don't take me upstairs right now, and show me how much you've missed me, I might die."

"Well, I can't have that."

She jumped into his arms and wrapped her long legs around his waist. She could feel how much he had missed her through his jeans. After kissing her again on the lips, he repositioned her so he had a better grip on her and began to slowly walk.

"I'm so glad Rory decided to head back to Yale or this could lead to a very embarrassing situation."

"She's already gone back to school," he managed as he carefully maneuvered on the stairs with his limited vision and Lorelai sucking on his neck.

"Yeah, but it's all right. At least I can have you all to myself tonight, and I can be as loud as I want. I want Babette to hear me tonight."

She nibbled on his earlobe while Luke slowly ascended. Luke stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Well, if you don't want an ambulance called after I drop you down the stairs in a tragic amorous adventure, you have to stop with the ear. You're killing me."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll wait 'til you've got me on the bed."

Luke resumed his climb, and safely made it to the bedroom, where he climbed onto the bed with Lorelai. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Oh, I've missed this sight," she said as she began to lavish kisses starting at his clavicle and working her way down to his belt buckle.

As she was fondling his chest, his hands had found their way to her jeans, undoing the button and the zipper so he could put his hand inside. Lorelai moaned.

"We don't have time for this," she said. "Get out of your clothes right now and fuck me."

Luke was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

When Christopher got to Lorelai's garage, he found two of the three things he needed. Lorelai had stacks of newspapers waiting to be recycled. Part of her charm had always been the way she halfway took up a cause. She kept the papers for recycling, but it probably took her all year to actually recycle them. In the corner, he also found a half-full gas can. Now, all he needed was some matches.

He scrambled around her mostly empty garage, but could not find any matches. Lorelai would have some in her kitchen. Using the garage's back door, Christopher crept to Lorelai's back door. He was surprised to find, even after what had happened, it was unlocked. He opened the door and slipped inside.

The television was still blaring, but Christopher could hear Lorelai moan from upstairs.

"Oh, God…oh God… Luke…that's it….Yes," could be heard from her upstairs bedroom.

Christopher began opening kitchen drawers without shutting them until he found a box of kitchen matches. He opened the box, but dropped it on the floor when he heard Lorelai scream from upstairs, followed by a groan from Luke.

"Holy shit," he muttered to himself. He had never heard Lorelai sound like that before.

He picked up three matches from the floor and went out the backdoor, shutting it behind him. Re-entering the garage, he picked up the gas can and a bundle of newspapers. A fire extinguisher was in the garage, but he'd have to come back for that.

In a few seconds, he had placed the paper on the front porch and doused it in gasoline. He lit the first match on Lorelai's rail, but the wind blew it out.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

Apparently, Luke and Lorelai had gotten their second wind because he began to hear Lorelai moan again from an open window upstairs. He attempted to light the second match, but he broke it in half and dropped it in the gas.

"Fuck. Only one left."

He never got the chance to light it. As he pulled out the last match, there was a blinding shot of pain to his skull and then darkness.

* * *

As Babette came from behind her house, she saw the man in black, who she figured was Christopher, standing on Lorelai's porch, facing the door. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she smelled gasoline and saw a quick flash of light.

"He's trying to burn down Lorelai's house," she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard sounds from emitting from Lorelai's home that she hadn't heard in a while. It was the sounds of Luke and Lorelai having sex. She smiled for a second, happy that those two kids had worked out their problems. Then, it dawned on her: he was going to burn down the house with Luke and Lorelai inside.

She ran as fast as she could, shovel in hand and did not stop until the shovel connected with Christopher's skull.

Christopher fell over the porch railing and into Lorelai's bushes. Babette ran back to her home, dropping the shovel as she ran.

When she reached her bedroom, she hit Morey until he woke.

"Morey, Morey, wake up."

"What is it, Babe."

"I think I killed him."

* * *

Lorelai fell exhausted to her pillow, as Luke wrapped his arm over her and pulled her close. She was so completely satisfied. She wanted to lie in his arms in this bed forever, but she knew they would have to face reality in the morning.

They hadn't discussed what had happened, why he had come back or the Christopher situation, but she knew it could wait. Tonight, she just wanted to sleep in his arms and maybe have another quickie as the sun rose.

* * *

Georgia woke and knew it had finally happened. He had taken the step. She had to get to Stars Hollow before it was too late. She would not miss her chance to get back home to her father. 


	11. The Trouble With Christopher

**I can't tell you how much your continued support has meant to me. Please remember Gigi is older than her "real" age, but she's also the devil's spawn, so she knows a few big words.**

* * *

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 11: The Trouble with Christopher**

"What do you mean you think you killed him?" Morey asked as he pulled himself out of bed.

"That no good ex of Lorelai's was about to set her house on fire." Babette said while trying to catch her breath. "I ran up behind him and hit him over the head with the shovel. He fell over the porch and is just lyin' there."

"Did you check for a pulse or get Lorelai?"

"No, I just ran here. And Luke and Lorelai were making up, if you know what I mean."

"Alright, let's check it out."

Morey jumped out of bed as fast as his body would allow, slipped on some shoes and headed out the door, making sure to duck.

As they made their way around Lorelai's house, Luke could be heard moaning from upstairs.

"What is she doing to him?" Morey asked.

"If you don't know, we need to spice it up in the bedroom, doll. Or maybe I'll just show you later?"

Morey smiled, but then he saw a lifeless lump lying in Lorelai's bushes.

"Is that him?"

"No, that's another burglar who mysteriously fell in the exact same spot where I killed one earlier. Why are you asking such dumb questions at a time like this?"

"Sorry."

Morey bent down to examine Christopher. His feet were elevated in Lorelai's shrubbery. There was a pool of blood under Christopher's head. He looked a bloody mess. Morey tried to find a pulse, but couldn't feel one. It seemed she had killed him.

"I don't feel anything. I think he's dead."

"I'm going to jail and Rory's never gonna forgive me for killing her dad," Babette said as she began to hyperventilate. "I can't go to jail. I'm not strong enough. I'll be sold for cigarettes."

"Easy, babe. No one is going to jail. You were defending a home."

"But it wasn't my home. Taylor will find a way to send me up the river. This is his big chance. We have to hide the body."

"Oh, no way. I'm not doing that again," he said as he started to walk back home. "I'm calling 911."

"Morey, please. I can't do this. I need your help."

Morey stopped and turned around.

"All right, where is the shovel? We have a lot of work to do before the sun rises."

* * *

"Wake up, Grandmother Hayden. We have to leave."

Francine opened her eyes to find Gigi standing next to her bed. She was fully dressed. Her blonde hair was in neat pigtails, but there was a coldness in her eyes and in her voice.

"Oh, good heavens, Georgia," she said after gasping. "You scared me half to death."

"We have to leave. We have to go to Christopher."

"Child, what are you talking about? It's 2:15 in the morning."

"He needs us right now or it will be too late."

"We can't leave."

"Get dressed, Grandmother Hayden. I'll be in the car. We are going to Stars Hollow."

Georgia walked out of the room, leaving Francine perplexed. Should she go back to bed and let Georgia stew and probably key her car or should she get dressed for some wild goose chase? For some reason, she couldn't say no to Georgia. Francine decided to go. At least this way, she could leave the devil child with her father for good.

Francine got up to get dressed.

* * *

Luke woke up satiated after hearing some noises outside. The clock said 2:23. He had only been asleep about an hour. Lorelai's naked form was lying next to him. Her hair was covering her face, her arm outstretched over Luke's leg. Light snores came with each breath she took.

This is really happening, he thought. We might actually make this work. He just had to figure out how to tell her about Emily's little visit this evening. He put on his boxers and went to the window to check out the noises, but he couldn't see anything in the dark. After relieving himself, he went downstairs to get a drink and found the kitchen a mess.

Lorelai had really let the place go, he thought, as he cleaned up the matches on the floor and the scattered kitchenware on the counter. As he picked it up, he realized most of this stuff was his, and he had been wondering where it had gone. He missed his spatula.

He set the coffee pot for the morning, and checked the refrigerator. It was mostly empty. He would not be cooking her breakfast in the morning. The morning, he thought. He had to open in the morning. Well, he could make her a great breakfast at the diner. That way, the town would know they had reunited and business would pick up. And people would stop wearing those damn ribbons around town.

As he entered Lorelai's bedroom, he noticed she had rolled over and her breasts were now exposed. Seeing her lying there was waking up parts of his anatomy that had just gone to sleep. He decided he may as well wake her up as well in the best way he knew. After removing his boxers, he gently pulled the sheet away from her body and moved between her legs.

As he began to trail languid kisses up her inner thigh, Lorelai woke up very happy.

* * *

As Babette removed the gas soaked newspapers and canister, Morey put the finishing touches on the hole he had dug in the back yard. It wasn't very deep, but it would do the trick. He figured a couple of the gnomes, maybe Jasper and Lorenzo, could cover the spot.

"Hey, Babe," Morey said in his best stage whisper. "Get over here and help me."

Babette put down the paper-filled trash bag and joined Morey, who was standing over Christopher.

"You take the left side and I'll take the right so we can get him in the hole. Afterwards, we'll see if we can clean up the blood. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Gil Grissom is going to be paying us a visit."

"Morey, now is not the time for comedy. Let's just get him hidden."

As moans began again from Lorelai's bedroom, Babette was starting to wish Lorelai would learn to shut her window. The sounds of ecstasy was not the right soundtrack for body disposal.

"He's not very heavy," Morey said as they dragged Christopher's body the 200 feet to its new home. "Didn't he used to be handsome?"

"Yeah, but Luke punched him and I hit him twice. I don't know why his skin looks so strange. He'd have to be pretty if Lorelai dated him."

"True. She doesn't date the ugly ones, does she? Alright, I'll cover him with dirt. You get rid of those papers."

It took Morey less than ten minutes to cover Christopher. Babette brought over the gnomes to mark the spot. The sounds had finally ceased from Lorelai's house. Babette hoped Lorelai appreciated what they had done. Christopher was only about five seconds from possibly killing her. He had obviously lost his mind. Before she fell asleep that night, she said a prayer for his soul.

* * *

The clock in Lorelai Gilmore's bedroom read 4:30, but Luke was awake again. He couldn't take it anymore. They had to talk. It would not be official until they talked.

"Hey, Lorelai," Luke said, gently nudging her.

"No more, Luke, please. Five times is enough. I need some sleep."

"Lorelai, we need to talk."

She rolled over to face him.

"We can do that in the morning, too. I'm so tired."

"Your mother came to see me tonight."

Lorelai sat up immediately.

"My mother did what?"

"She came by the diner tonight and said you had chosen me and she'd stay out of it. First, I thought she was crazy, but I let her words sink in. She said you weren't speaking to her."

"It's true. I keep hanging up on her."

"Well, if you wanted to be with Christopher…"

"I don't want to be with him."

"I know. But if you did, you would not be freezing her out. You'd only do that you had really chosen me. Then, I realized I was the biggest jackass in Connecticut and ran over here, leaving the diner in Kirk's hands."

"Wow, aren't you afraid he'll burn it down or something? I thought I smelled gasoline tonight."

"I turned off the stove before I left."

"I'm glad you did, Luke. I have to tell you something about Christopher."

"What? Did he show back up here?"

"Yes."

"I'll kill him," Luke said, trying to get out of bed before Lorelai grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's taken care of. He's been watching the house and apparently, came in when I wasn't home and took pictures. I went to confront him and he had put pictures of me all over the bedroom. It was the creepiest thing I've ever seen, and that includes Kirk as Mama Rose in _Gypsy_ last year. I set him straight though, and did a little damage to him as well. Plus, Babette pegged him in the head with a jar."

"Lorelai, I'm serious, If he returns, call me or the police. That is not sane behavior. Does Rory know?"

"She knows he was outside the house. She doesn't know the rest. I told him I'd only tell her if he did it again. I just want you to know that I'm through with him. He is a part of Rory's life, but he is out of mine."

"You know that might not be true, Lorelai. You don't have to say things like that to me. I trust you and I trust that you and I belong together. I meant it when I said I love you."

"I love you, too, Luke. Can we go back to sleep, now?"

"Sure, but I won't be here when you get up. I have to open the diner. But the coffee pot will be ready downstairs and breakfast will be waiting for you at the diner."

"I can't tell you how much I've missed your pancakes. I've been in withdrawal. The only thing worse than my Luke withdrawal was my Luke's cooking withdrawal."

"Well, my Lorelai withdrawal was killing my business."

"I heard," she said with a chuckle. "I'm just glad we worked this out because I don't think the town would have forgiven me if the diner closed."

"Let's just hope that never happens again. Are you ready for some real sleep?"

"Dear God, yes," he said, kissing her one last time before spooning her from behind.

"Good night, Lover."

"Good night, Lorelai."

* * *

"Georgia, dear, where are we going," Francie asked as they drove the empty streets of Stars Hollow.

"Find the rooster, then go right. Christopher is waiting there."

Francie didn't know what Georgia was up to, and she wanted the little hellion gone. Wherever Christopher was, he was leaving there with his daughter. She had decided she'd be one of those distant grandparents who just sends checks at holidays and birthdays.

After spotting the rooster and turning right, the road led to a driveway which had a mailbox with the name 'Gilmore' on it. Christopher was with Lorelai? She couldn't believe he was cheating on his wife with that tramp that ruined his life.

"Is he in there?"

"No, he's by the red house. Find the little men. The little men are killing him."

"Georgia, this is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Find the little men, Grandmother Hayden and you will find him. But you better hurry."

Something in Gigi's eyes frightened Francine. Her eyes were not human. They seemed to be from another world. She had to do what they said. Francine got out of the car and walked toward the house. After a few minutes, she found two creepy gnomes over a fresh mound of dirt.

* * *

When Christopher opened his eyes, he noticed two things. First, his head hurt like hell. Second, dirt was everywhere. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Dirt was in his eyes, his mouth, his lungs. The dirt was holding him down. He was underground. Someone had buried him alive. 


	12. Bogged Down

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **dimoreien **for taking the time to beta for me. Thanks again for the support. I've never asked for a review or withheld my story in hopes of getting some, so I thank you for taking the time to put down a few comments. I truly appreciate it. So thank you, **Babs25**, **jennatheJesusfreak,** **Robinpoppins**, **ShortiLuvsRedSox**, **scubaluver**, **BluJPlover**, **sapphirestar820**, **Sweet-little-devil-one**, **LaurenIsMe**, **Alyssa1120**, **Javajunkieness**, **squiddrude**, and **lemonade113**. I'm glad so many of you are willing to go with my crazy little story. I can't tell you what joy it is to write. And don't worry, the story ain't over yet.

**jennatheJesusfreak: **Thank you for your comments. Gigi is older in this story. It is one of the only changes I've made in regards to _Gilmore Girls_ canon. But I had to since babies don't talk.

**

* * *

She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 12: Bogged Down**

Christopher didn't know what to do. He could barely breathe. He was drowning in dirt. He tried to move his arms, but it was difficult. How had he ended up underground? He could barely think. It was getting harder to breathe, and he was getting tired.

He took every ounce of strength he had, and attempted to move his body. He felt the dirt give. He wasn't buried very deep. He had a chance if he could just hang on for a few more minutes.

Francine stared at the gnomes. One was sleeping under a mushroom. The other was holding a shovel. She thought the tiny, smiling men were so gauche. Only people of the lowest common denominator would have such foul creatures in their yard. The finest yards should be decorated with only flowers and possibly fountains.

"Grandmother Hayden, stop thinking about gardening and start digging," Gigi said, her voice sounding a little deeper than usual.

"Excuse me?"

How did she know my thoughts, Francine said to herself. This child was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. While she looked like a perfectly normal six-year-old, her manner was something else. She had a coldness and a manner of speaking far beyond her years. She was going to be happy to be rid of her.

"I can't touch the little men. You have to do it. Your son needs you. Dig."

Francine sighed in disbelief and picked up the first gnome. She really hated their smug little smiles. She dropped the gnome off the mound, and kicked the second one over with her foot before she stuck her hands into the freshly dug earth. Six years were taken off her life as a hand reached out from below the ground and grabbed hers.

"Christopher, can you hear me?" Francine said as she wiped dirt off of his face.

Gigi grabbed Christopher's hand and shut her eyes. She began to make strange noises in a voice not her own.

Almost immediately, Christopher began coughing and gasping for breath. Then, he passed out again.

"Put him in your car, Grandmother. We have to take him to the hospital."

"Shouldn't we call 911?"

"No, we can't wake the tall man and the cat lady."

Francine sighed and slapped Christopher hard across the face. He immediately came to.

"Dammit, Mom, that hurt," he muttered as he coughed up a little more dirt.

"Can you walk, Christopher. We have to get you to the hospital."

"Get up, Daddy," Gigi said in her sweetest voice. "The sun is coming up, and the man with the spatula will be leaving."

"Christopher, what on earth is she talking about?"

"I don't know, Mother," he said between gasps. "I think I can walk."

Francine, her once clean pantsuit now covered in dirt, helped Christopher get up. She had never seen him like this before. He was bruised, bloodied and limping. The back of his head was oozing blood. What had happened to her beautiful boy?

"I'm glad you're not dead, Daddy," Gigi said. "If you were gone, I couldn't go home."

"What Gigi?" he said.

"I just want to go home," her voice sounding like a little girl for the first time that morning.

Francine put Christopher in the back of her car, secretly praying the dirt wouldn't stain the interior. Christopher gave her directions to the nearest emergency room, but wouldn't say what happened.

"Christopher, we have to call the police. Someone tried to kill you tonight. They have to pay."

"No, mother. It was just a misunderstanding. I don't want the police involved."

"What sort of misunderstanding ends with you buried under gnomes? Really, Christopher, what have you gotten involved in? Is it drugs?

"Oh, mother, really. Just turn left at the next light. The hospital is right there."

* * *

It was still dark out when Luke got out of Lorelai's bed for the second time. He had had less than three hours sleep and his body was aching from the lack of sleep and other nocturnal activities. Lorelai was still fast asleep. He considered waking her up again, but he was already late and still needed a shower. He gave Lorelai one last kiss on her cheek before he followed his trail of clothing down the stairs.

Before he walked out, he went back into the kitchen, left a note and grabbed his spatula. Secretly, he thought his missing spatula was another reason his cooking game had been off.

As he left the house, he noticed a pair of tail lights leaving the driveway. If that punk Christopher was still sniffing around, he'd pay with more than just a punch to the face.

* * *

The doctor at P.S. Hoffman Memorial Hospital didn't believe Christopher's story for a minute. He said that he fell, hit his head and got trapped in a bog. First, there weren't any bogs in the area. Second, the man had aspirated dirt and grass which seemed to be of the lawn variety.

Since his last visit, he had sustained a concussion, a head wound and a hairline fracture of his skull which would require an overnight stay and a CAT scan. The man was also missing a tooth. Francine and Gigi took up residence in his room since the staff was too scared to tell them to leave.

As he slept, he had horrible dreams which made no sense. Dreams of shovels, gnomes and a black-eyed Gigi saying he would soon have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

Lorelai woke up from what she thought was the best dream ever . She dreamt that she and Luke had reconciled and had made love numerous times until they passed out from ecstasy. As she opened her eyes, Lorelai felt soreness throughout her body and realized she was naked. Her bed was in major disrepair. She smiled and remembered it was no dream. Luke had been there, and they had reconciled. Boy, had they reconciled.

Just then, the heavenly aroma of coffee hit her. She pulled on her robe and followed the smell to the kitchen. As she entered, she noticed a note sitting next to the pot in Luke's neat print.

Lorelai

Enjoy the coffee. Pancakes will be waiting for you at the diner. I cleaned your kitchen. It was a mess.

Luke

She smiled and looked around, but was confused about the kitchen. It hadn't been used since they broke up, so she wondered what he had cleaned up. After a few sips of liquid heaven, she opened her front door to get the paper.

While she was used to seeing strange sights in Stars Hollow, she was unprepared for what waited for her outside her door.

* * *

Babette didn't sleep very much. She tossed and turned and Morey kept yelling at her to stop. She had never killed anyone before. Murder had never been on her "to-do" list, and if it had, she would have started with Taylor.

As soon as it was light outside, she got up to check on Christopher's grave. She felt bad that Rory's dad would mysteriously disappear, but Rory might not even notice. She had said he was never very good with checking in, and she didn't hear from him for months.

"I'm sorry darlin'," she said to herself. "It's such a shame you had such a shmuck for a dad."

When Babette got to the marked spot, Jasper and Lorenzo had been moved and Christopher's grave was empty. Babette passed out.

Morey opened the back door to see Babette hit the ground.

"Babette," he said as he rushed to her side.

He elevated her head and began fanning her when Lorelai opened her front door.

"Babette, oh my," she said. "Morey, is she all right?"

Babette began to moan before he could answer her.

"Where is he? Oh God, where is he?"

"Who is she talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, Apricot. He vanished last night, and Babette's been very worried."

"Oh, Lorelai," Babette said as found her bearings again. "I hear you and Luke reconciled last night. Congratulations."

"How did you? Oh, hear. I keep forgetting to shut that window. I hope we didn't keep you up last night."

"No, you didn't," Morey said. "We were busy doing other things last night."

"Well, I better go get dressed as I'm sure gossip about me and Luke is probably already spreading, and I have to save Luke from answering all the questions."

"Okay, Doll, we'll see you later and we're real happy for you."

"Thanks, Babette. I appreciate it. Hey, what happened to the yard? I don't remember this last night."

"Uh--," Babette began before she was interrupted by Morey.

"Kids. Damn kids buried the gnomes last night. I just finished digging them up. I thought when Jess left our gnomes would be left alone, but apparently not."

"Are they okay?"

"Oh, they're fine," he said. "Just a little dirty. That's why Babette's so emotional."

"All righty, then, guys. I'll see you later."

As Lorelai reentered her home, Morey took a look at the ground.

"Where did he go?" Babette asked. "I thought he was dead."

"Well, apparently he wasn't, unless he's turned into a zombie."

"Oh shut it, Morey."

"If he wasn't dead, where did he go?"

"I don't know. I'm more concerned about him coming back, and what he's going to do if he does."

* * *

Lorelai loved her first day back at the diner. She ate the best breakfast of her life while she and Luke bantered and kissed and were harassed by the townies. They had even managed to work in a quick make-out session in the storeroom before she had to get to the Dragonfly.

Lorelai had just finished her pancakes when Luke handed her a napkin and headed toward the storeroom. The napkin said to count to 30, then follow him to the storeroom. He wanted to show her something. She smiled. It was good to be home, she thought.

After counting, she grabbed her purse and pretended to head to the bathroom, but went into the storeroom and closed the door. Luke was getting a box off one of the shelves when he saw her.

"Wow, you count fast," he said as he set the box on the floor and walked toward her until his lips met hers.

She tasted like coffee and maple syrup, but to Luke, those smells combined were erotic on Lorelai. While their lips were locked and their tongues dueled, his hands roamed along her back. She returned the favor by grabbing his ass and squeezing.

"It feels good to be back in your arms," she said panting from the lack of air. "Next time we fight, there will be no running away, okay?"

"Deal," he said, planting another kiss on her lips.

"I better get back out there before the town starts listening at the door."

"Okay," he said. "So, why do we have to wait until Sunday for our date?"

"There are weddings at the inn tomorrow and Saturday, and I'll be preoccupied. On Sunday, I'll have the whole night to devote to you and you alone. You just plan to take me to a kick ass restaurant if you want me to put out."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a smile.

"You know, we wouldn't have had to tell the town we got back together," she said, giving him a kiss before opening the door. "Your smile says it all, Luke. It looks good on you."

As she walked out, he knew she was right. There was a stupid grin on his face where a scowl had been for the past month. He couldn't hide his happiness if he tried, and he didn't want to. Lorelai was the best thing in his life, and he wasn't going to mess it up again.

While there were plans for a "back together" date on Sunday, there was no way Lorelai was going to keep her hands of Luke until then. As a matter of fact, she was already formulating a plan to get him naked as soon as possible.

* * *

Rory was happy to hear that her mother and Luke had worked things out, but she was getting worried about her father. After finding out he had been watching Lorelai, she had called him several times to no avail. Where had he disappeared to? She wanted to tell him what she thought of him. She had always cut him some slack in the past because he was her dad, but those days were over. He would hear her for once. She would be the most important person in his life, even if it meant she had to cut him out of hers forever.

* * *

Francine fell asleep in the chair next to Christopher's bed after about 20 minutes. She was physically and mentally exhausted, and wasn't capable of dealing with this right now. While she slept, Gigi began talking to her sleeping father.

"Christopher, you can't stop yet. She can still be yours. You just have to wait a little while longer. You'll also need a gun."

Christopher stirred and opened his eyes. Gigi and her cold eyes were staring right through him. A smile formed on her face, but there was no joy in it. It almost seemed evil.

"Gigi? What did you say?"

"A gun, Daddy. You need one. It's the only way she'll take you back. When he is gone, she'll take you back again."

"When who is gone?"

"The man with the spatula, of course."


	13. Daddy's Girls

**Author's Note:** Thank you again for your comments. Things are about to get crazy, so enjoy the ride.Moreprops to dimoreien for her beta skills.

**

* * *

**

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 13: Daddy's Girls**

"You want me to kill Luke?" said a disbelieving Christopher.

Who was this creature in front of him? It wasn't his sweet little daughter who used to cuddle with him and watch television. This wasn't a child. It was a monster. She did, however, have a point. He saw the happiness on Lorelai's face when she was with Luke. As long as he was there, he couldn't possible get her back.

"Daddy, you know it's the only way," her voice a combination of childish sweetness and pure evil. "If you do this, you'll be happy again, and I can go home. When you leave here, you must get a gun to take care of the man with the spatula."

"Baby, I can't kill a man."

"Yes, you can, Daddy, and I'll help you. Just rest, Daddy. You're going to need your strength. The man with the spatula is very strong."

Christopher drifted back to sleep with Gigi's thoughts running through his head.

Georgia smiled. She knew Christopher had heard her. The thoughts would sit there, and he would bend to her will. Christopher bent to everyone's will and that was why he was chosen. He was the perfect vessel to help Georgia begin her reign. Before she could, however, there was something standing in her way. There had to be chaos first in Stars Hollow and there was no better way to do that than killing the man with the spatula. With chaos, the fissure would open and there would be hell on earth, and she would be its queen.

* * *

With the arrival of two wedding parties and a photographer from _American Travel_ coming to shoot the inn, Lorelai had little time to think of naughty things to do to Luke.

She finally made it home around midnight, but she was too wired to sleep. The steady drip of coffee had kept her going, and visiting Luke for dinner had not been enough to sustain her second addiction. After tossing and turning in bed for an hour, she got up to go to Luke's because he was the only one who could scratch the itch she had.

The key was still in its usual place above the diner's entrance, and Lorelai entered and locked the door back. She made her way up the stairs making sure to avoid the loose floorboard that squeaked. The door to his apartment was unlocked as always, and she could hear Luke snoring inside.

Luke was on his back, one arm above his head, his beautiful body on display. He was sleeping on his side of the bed, wearing his usual green shirt and sweats. His only covering was a sheet. Watching him sleep left Lorelai torn. He looked so peaceful, part of her didn't want to interrupt him, but just climb in bed beside him and fall asleep. The other part of her was in full-on lust and wanted to ravage his body in about seven different ways.

After about one second of thought, she opted for the ravaging. With a grin, she removed all her clothing and slowly pulled the sheet away from Luke's body. When nothing happened, she lowered herself onto the bed next to him and slid up his shirt, exposing his chest. As the air hit his chest, he stirred a little. Once her lips touched his chest, however, he was awake.

"What the he---? Lorelai what are you---" was all Luke was able to say before Lorelai stopped him with a kiss.

"I can't wait until our date on Sunday to be with you. But you are still buying me dinner before you'll get lucky again."

"Who said I'd be buying dinner?"

"Kirk did when he called to give me the final total. I won with 57 percent of the vote. I'm thinking Italian on Sunday."

Lorelai returned her lips to his chest while her hands moved down his body to his sweat pants. She began to pull at them, and he lifted his hips so she could pull them off. He was naked underneath, which made Lorelai smile.

"It looks like someone was prepared for a late night visit," she said as he pulled off his t-shirt.

"Well you never know when strange women are gonna break into your apartment and ravage you," he said, pulling her into onto his lap. She could feel his arousal on her thigh.

"I'm not strange."

His mouth instantly went to her breasts, causing her to moan in delight. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his head, trying to bring him closer to her skin. While his mouth kept one part of her body occupied, his hands were teasing her most sensitive areas.

"Now, Luke."

Seconds later, their bodies were joined together, deciding to forgo any more foreplay. Their reunion had given their lovemaking a new urgency that hadn't been there previously. Maybe each thought this was all too good to last or the other would come to his or her senses and leave. Either way, they were wasting no time to bring each other pleasure.

Once they had spent all their energies, Lorelai attempted to leave Luke's bed to return home. He grabbed her by the waist before her feet could touch the floor.

"Where are you going?" he said, his voice still filled with desire.

"It's two a.m. Luke. You probably have early deliveries and need some rest. I'll just head home."

"You aren't going anywhere. Do you think I could sleep with you not beside me after that? Besides sleep is overrated. I'd be happy to stay up all night with you if it meant we'd be doing that again. My customers, however, might not be so happy about it."

"Oh, come on, Luke. If you're getting lucky, the customers have no complaints. Have I told you how much better your burgers are after sex? They are fan-freaking-tastic."

"I'll keep that in mind when the_ Zagat_ people come to review the diner. Now, get back over here. The alarm is set for 5:30. That gives you plenty of time to leave the dine before Kirk arrives."

Lorelai returned to her spot beside Luke. He draped his arm over her and fell asleep in less than five minutes. She followed shortly after.

* * *

After making several calls, Rory finally discovered her father had been admitted to the hospital. She thought to call her mother for a minute, but she decided against it when she thought about what had happened in the past few days. She called the hospital where Francine said he would survive, but he had to stay overnight for observation for his concussion and more tests.

She thought about getting into her car to see him, but she changed her mind. Rory had never been asked to choose between her parents. If her mom was mad at her dad, she always encouraged her to maintain their relationship. But spying on her mom was too much. He had always been the cool friend dad who was good for buying that one thing Mom wouldn't let her have or for having fun. She couldn't depend on him, but she knew he loved her. She was just always wondered if her dad loved her mom more than her.

He had pretty much confirmed her thought when he told her the best day of his life had been being kissed by her mother. What kind of thing was to say to your kid, she thought. And that knowledge had led her to make a fool of herself in front of her mom, dad and Luke at the vow renewal.

But his actions had crossed a line. He had broken a line of trust that had been there since he became a bigger part of her life. Thinking these thoughts began to make Rory's blood boil. She found her coat and car keys to head toward Stars Hollow and her father.

* * *

Christopher hated staying in the hospital, but he had to admit he was loving the pain killers he received. Combined that with his woozy head, he was having all sorts of crazy thoughts. He had to have dreamed that his daughter told him to get a gun and kill a man.

Where were Gigi and his mother? He figured they must have gone to get something to eat or change. Gigi had acted strange before, but never downright crazy. She really wanted him to kill Luke, the man Lorelai apparently loved. He had only met Luke twice, and eaten at his diner once. He definitely did not like the man. He seemed like a two-bit hick that Lorelai started dating out of sheer desperation. He seemed safe to Christopher.

What had surprised him the most about the relationship was Rory's support of it. Rory had actually driven to Boston to tell him to stay away from Lorelai because she was happy. He respected her wishes and didn't call Lorelai, but instead, Lorelai called him. And he could never request from Lorelai. If Lorelai was so devoted to her diner owner, why had she been calling him and bringing him tequila.

"I can still get her back," he said to himself. "Maybe Gigi is right. If he was gone, she'd be mine again."

"Dad," Rory said as she stood at his door. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, kid," he said. "I'm fine. Just have a killer headache."

"What happened. Francine wouldn't say anything other than someone tried to kill you."

"It was just a misunderstanding. I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Just answer me this. Were you really outside our house last night? Mom said you were, but she wouldn't say much else about it."

"Yes, but it's not what you think. I was just checking on you, and Babette overreacted. I would never hurt you or your mom."

"But you are hurting her, Dad, and me. Do you know how sad she was when she and Luke broke up? I do. I had to come home because she couldn't get out of bed. I'm supposed to be at Yale right now studying and working on an article, but I had to come here because you are sticking your nose where it shouldn't be."

"Rory--"

"Mom and Luke worked out their differences and are back together. She is happy again. I asked you before to leave her alone. I'm going to ask one more time. Leave Mom alone or we are done."

"Rory, that's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is you always coming back into our lives and messing everything up. I know Grandma doesn't think Luke is right for Mom, but he is a good person who has watched out for me for as long as I can remember. He has never treated me with anything but respect. And I know he loves my mom. He's loved her for a long time. Even when she couldn't see it, I knew how he felt. I want her to be happy, and you aren't that person. So please, leave her alone or you will only have one daughter left."

"Rory, you are --"

"That's all I have to say on the subject. I have to leave now. Say hi to Gigi for me. Goodbye, Dad."

Rory walked out the hospital room, and Christopher slumped in his bed. He couldn't believe his own daughter would think that. She was so wrong. She seemed to like Luke more than she did him. Could his own daughter have a stronger bond with that man than with him?

As the gravity of that thought started to sink in his mind, his mother and Gigi walked back into the room.

"Christopher," his mother said with cold effectiveness. "Your doctor said you going to be released soon, so get dressed. I'll drive you back to Stars Hollow, but then, you and Georgia are on your own."

"Mother--"

"No Christopher, I've had enough. I know I said two weeks, but obviously you need Georgia around to keep you from getting killed and buried alive. Plus, Georgia is a bizarre little girl and frankly, she scares me a little."

Francine looked down at Gigi, her hair and outfit perfect, but something off about her. Gigi looked back at her with uncaring eyes.

"It's all right, Grandmother Hayden. I want to be with Daddy now. He needs me to keep him safe from the little men. They are mad at him now. The fast lady is also mad, mad, mad at him."

"Whatever, Geogia," Francine said with a sigh. "I can't take much more of this. When you're ready to leave this dreadful town, Christopher, you can stay with me in Hartford. But I am no longer your nanny. I'll get your paperwork so we can leave her."

Francine left the room while Gigi walked over to Christopher's bed and climbed up next to him.

"Don't worry, Daddy, we'll be fine."

Gigi put her arms around Christopher, who hugged her back.

"You know, Gigi, you are the only one who believes in me."

"I know, Daddy. I know you will do what is best for me and you. Can we leave now, Daddy?"

"Sure, sweetie. Let's get out of here."

* * *

When Lorelai and Rory met to find a dress for Lorelai's date with Luke, both avoided the subject of Christopher even though it was just below the surface. Lorelai didn't want to bring down their good mood, and she thought Rory was preoccupied with her "relationship" with Logan. Rory figured that her mother deserved her happiness and didn't need to hear about her meeting with Dad. Plus, she knew her mother would try to talk her out of not seeing her dad again. They did what they did best. They avoided any tricky topics with conversations about food, clothes and shoes.

* * *

After a trip to the store to find some appropriate things for Gigi to stay with Christopher, Francine dropped them off at his apartment, and left. She was happy to be free, but she figured it would be less than a week before another call would come in and she'd be back in Stars Hollow.

Christopher was her son. He was the only family she had left. She'd help him because that what parents do.

* * *

"So what do you want to do first, Kid?" Christopher asked. "Are you hungry?"

"No, we have to shop. We have to buy a gun. It takes three days to get it, so we have to go now or it might be too late."

"Now, Gigi--"

"Now, Daddy," the coldness returning as Gigi opened the door to his apartment and left.

Chris was dumbstruck but followed after his daughter who walked three blocks to the Stars Hollow Pawn Shop, it's neon sign saying they were still open.

"Let's go, Daddy. And don't forget the bullets."

* * *

In his 12 years in Stars Hollow, Carl Donnelly had never seen a sight as the man with the daughter. He had a large bandage on his head, a scratched up face. He walked with a limp. The girl, pale, blond and fair, just stared at him. Her eyes were cold.

"What can I do for you," he asked as they roamed around the store.

"I need a gun," he said as he squeezed the girl's hand. "And bullets."

"A nine millimeter," the girl whispered to the man.

"A nine millimeter," he said out loud.

The man looked at two of his guns, and decided on the Sig Sauer 229 9mm in black for $600. He paid in cash, and gave his information for the background check. Personally, Carl was hoping the check would come up with something that keep him selling it to Mr. Christopher Hayden. Something told him if he got this gun, something bad was going to happen.


	14. A Shot in the Shoppe

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 14: A Shot in the Shoppe**

Although their back-together date started a little rocky, it improved once Luke and Lorelai got into his truck. Once they got their banter on track, they quickly fell into their old rhythm. Marino's, one of those kitschy Italian restaurants with red décor and Chianti bottle candleholders on the table, had excellent food. It also proved to be just romantic enough to keep Lorelai's comments to a minimum.

They held hands, which was something they didn't always do, and kept their conversation light. Lorelai thought it was nice to just be together again. Luke told diner tales while Lorelai spun inn tales. Neither brought up Christopher or Emily or any of their previous problems. They just talked and ate and laughed.

As the night came to a close and Lorelai finished her coffee and dessert, she couldn't wait to get back home to start the best part of their date.

* * *

Babette was still worried. It had been about 48 hours since she had killed Christopher, who then vanished. She had checked every room in her house about five times, afraid Zombie Christopher was going to pop out at any moment to feast on her brains.

"Babe, you're acting crazy," Morey said from his piano as she went from room to room. "He's not here, and he obviously wasn't dead."

"I just want to make sure. I'm not going to be able to sleep again if I think he's in the house. I could have sworn I heard him last night trying to get in the window."

"Why don't you just call Lorelai and see if she's heard from him?"

"She's out with Luke tonight, and I'm pretty sure she's not going to want to talk to me or anybody else. I hope she keeps the windows closed tonight."

"Well, how about Rory?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Rory! How ya doin', sugar? Have you heard from your dad because I killed him a couple of nights back, and the body is now missing. Sorry. Oh yeah, I hid your dad's body instead of calling an ambulance or trying to save him. You didn't want to bury him anywhere special, right? If he had stayed put, he would have always been close by.' Yeah, I'm sure that would have gone well."

"I see your point. I guess you're going to have to wait and see if and when he shows up," he said, walking over to her and rubbing her back. "Let's go to bed. We can look for him in the morning."

"Let me just check the house one more time," she said, heading back into the kitchen.

Morey sighed and sat back down at the piano. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Daddy, you have to go and watch," Gigi said to Christopher, who was trying to play _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas_. "It's the only way."

"Honey, I don't know what you're talking about half the time, but I'm tired of spying on Lorelai. Can't it wait until the pawn shop calls back?"

"No. If you are going to stop the Man with the Spatula, you have to watch him so you will be ready. He must be watched."

"I just want to finish this level," he said, but Gigi walked to the television and turned it off. "Dammit, Gigi."

"Now, Daddy. Leave now, but there are two full moons tonight. Beware the second one."

Christopher sighed and got off the couch. Gigi had only been with him for two days, but she was bringing him down. He didn't understand her or what she was going on about. For some reason, however, he did everything she asked. He figured that he was just overcompensating since Sherry had left, but even he had to admit that murder was going a little over the top.

"Honey, don't you need a babysitter?"

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I'll watch TV."

As Christopher left, Gigi sat on the couch and turned the television on. _The Omen_ was playing. Gigi smiled.

* * *

When Christopher got to Lorelai's house, Luke's green truck was in the driveway, and the lights were downstairs. A quick trip around the house found Luke and Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table, eating ice cream and talking. He was afraid to get much closer, fearing he would not survive another confrontation with either Luke or Lorelai.

After a few minutes of watching them talk, he was growing rapidly bored and just wanted to go home and play some games. He loved Lorelai with all his heart, but he was starting to lose faith. He had been physically brutalized several times in the name of love, and his ego had taken a bruising by watching Lorelai and Luke have sex.

Now, Gigi was telling him to kill and making no sense. Christopher thought he needed to take control of his life again. He was going to call the pawn shop and cancel the gun. Then, he was going to get his daughter, head back to Boston and sweet talk his boss into giving him his job back.

Just as Christopher started to walk away from Lorelai's, the front door opened and the guy that had made that movie that time came running out the house naked. He was yelling something in a foreign language. Christopher hid behind Luke's truck, as Luke followed the naked guy out a few seconds later yelling, "Come back here, Kirk."

As Kirk ran bare-assed down the street, Luke went to his truck and got inside. Christopher hit the dirt to avoid detection. Luke gunned his truck and took off down the driveway. Before Christopher could get completely out of the way and his left hand was run over.

Christopher tried to conceal his cries of pain as he rolled into the bushes, hitting Lorelai's lawn altar, which stabbed him in the back. He sat in the bushes and cried for a few minutes until the pain began to subside. His knuckles were bloody, but he didn't think anything was broken. Lorelai's dirt driveway had spared his hand.

A few minutes later, the green truck returned, and Luke got out. Kirk The Naked Guy was tied up with bungee cords in the truck bed. He ushered Kirk back into the house and saw the light come on and go off quickly in Rory's room. The pain had subsided enough in his hand for Christopher to get out of the bushes.

He started to head back to his apartment, but curiosity got the best of him. He had to know what was going on inside the house. He went to the back kitchen door. Lorelai was placing a kitchen chair under the door knob to Rory's room. Christopher thought Lorelai looked gorgeous in the shiny pink dress. Only a few women could pull that look off, and Lorelai was one of them. Luke was sitting at the kitchen table laughing about something.

He gave her a head nod, and Lorelai walked over to him in a slow saunter. She put out her hands to Luke, who took them. She pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her.

Christopher looked away.

She broke the kiss and whispered something in his ear. Luke's eyes glazed over in lust and his hands grabbed her ass, pulling her closer. Lorelai practically ran out of the kitchen with Luke close on her heels. Christopher could hear clomping up the stairs and a door slam shut. He didn't want to imagine the rest.

Christopher walked home in an even deeper depression. It was impossible. She really loved that idiot, he thought, but he didn't deserve her. He finally understood what Gigi had been saying.

He had to get rid of Luke, and she had given him the tools to do it. First thing in the morning, he would go to the pawn shop and pick up his new gun.

* * *

Lorelai could barely catch her breath. Her entire body was humming with satisfaction after her latest round of lovemaking with Luke.

"Well, that was a perfect cap to our back-together date, I must say," she said between breaths. "If I don't get some sleep soon, though, I'm going to be absolutely no use tomorrow."

Luke rolled over to give Lorelai more room, spooning behind her.

"Okay, I get the message," he said, as he put an arm around her to pull her closer. "Good night."

Lorelai sighed in contentment. She thought if she was a cat, she'd be purring right now.

"Feel free to wake me up before you leave, if you know what I mean."

"Jeez. 'Night."

"'Night, hon."

* * *

Christopher and Gigi were able to pick up his newly purchased gun as soon as Mr. Donnelly's store opened. Carl gave him directions to a shooting range in Woodbridge since Christopher had no idea how to load or shoot a gun.

Gigi enjoyed the shooting range, and even shot the gun a few times with assistance from Christopher. The gun range owner had never seen such a cute little girl with such a big gun. At least her father was smart enough to teach her gun safety, he thought.

After lunch in Woodbridge, Gigi began to pick at Christopher's quickly crumbling resolve.

"Tonight, Daddy, wait outside the diner. When it is empty, all you have to do is shoot him through the window."

"I don't think I can do it," he said.

"Daddy, I hear Grandmother Hayden call you weak, she said, putting her cold hand into his. Her voice went cold. "Show me you are strong, Daddy. Help me. When he is dead, the last protection of Stars Hollow ends, and the fissure will open."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing,Daddy. I meant when he is gone, Lorelai will need you. She'll need someone to comfort her. She'll never suspect you, Daddy."

He could feel the final piece of his soul fall under her spell as he said, "Yes, Dear. I'll do it for you and for Lorelai."

"Good, Daddy. Now take me home. You have a long night ahead of you."

* * *

It had been a long night at the diner, and Taylor was not helping matters any. He was having some stupid special at the soda shoppe and was blaring music. It had to be the most annoying music in the world, he thought. There were no words, but blaring orchestrations of once popular songs that he didn't know the names to.

It was giving him a killer headache. Although he was about a million times happier than he had been a few days earlier, he was in no mood to deal with Taylor and his stupid muzak.

"Taylor, I'm telling you for the last time," he yelled through the window. "Turn down that music, or I'll turn it down for you."

"Now, Lucas," Taylor yelled back. "My muzak isn't that loud. I have not even reached the red line yet."

That's it, thought Luke. He went back into the kitchen to find something to make his point clear. You don't mess with Luke Danes.

* * *

Christopher, dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and all black, stepped into the soda shoppe. He didn't recognize any of the patrons, and Taylor wasn't paying attention to him. After standing outside for an hour, he couldn't find a good shot. All the waiting was making him cold, so he went into the shoppe for some hot chocolate. The music inside was deafening and in incredibly bad taste.

The big window gave Christopher a perfect view into the diner and a perfect view of Luke. As the last customer left the diner, Luke began to yell at Taylor through the glass window.

This is my chance, Christopher thought. The music is so loud they won't hear the shot. I can get him and get out before anyone knows what happened.

Luke headed to the kitchen and Christopher, now the only remaining customer in the establishment, pulled out his gun and put it beside his leg. When Luke reentered from the back, he was carrying a frying pan.

"You better duck, Taylor, because I'm going to throw this frying pan at your head," Luke said, raising the pan over his head.

Taylor ducked, but didn't see the man standing behind a barrel of wax lips.

As Luke threw the pan through the glass, Christopher aimed and fired.


	15. When Stars Turn Black

A/N : Sorry, for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I can be just as evil as Gigi (evil laughter here). Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback and support. You guys keep the torture alive.

* * *

She Always Takes Me Back 

**Chapter 15: When Stars Turn Black**

Gigi was waiting and growing impatient. Her father had been gone for four hours, and she could tell that nothing had happened yet. She could feel it in her bones that Christopher had not yet accomplished his mission.

The barrier still surrounded Stars Hollow. The fissure was still closed. When Mr. Luke Danes' heart stopped beating, she would know. Her dreams told her where the fissure would open. It was only three blocks away from her current location. When Caleb Danes closed the fissure 200 years earlier, he marked it with a white gazebo. Gigi and her kin had thought it a mockery, and she couldn't wait to destroy it.

Her true father had been waiting to stake his claim on Earth, but it had been impossible as long as the fissure remained closed. And it would always remained closed as long as a male Danes resided in Stars Hollow. She figured he probably knew nothing of his special purpose, but she also knew Mr. Luke Danes rarely left Stars Hollow even though he had the opportunity due to his other gifts. His father before him had been the same way. He opened a business in sight of the gazebo. He was subconsciously keeping watch on the fissure. It was in the nature of a Danes man.

Now, Gigi had a way to stop him, and restore her true father's natural place on Earth. All Christopher had to do was aim and pull the trigger. If he hit his target, odds are she would be in control of this world in a few short hours. Gigi went the window of the apartment, and looked out. There was a full moon, and she could see a million stars outside. She hoped it would be the last night the stars would shine on Stars Hollow.

* * *

"Mom, are you home?" Rory said as she entered the house.

"Kitchen, Hon," Lorelai said from the kitchen table.

When Rory turned the corner, carrying a laundry bag, she found Lorelai staring at the microwave.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for my popcorn to pop so I can start my movie."

"What's on tonight?"

"_Heartbreakers_."

"Oooh, _Weekend at Bernie's_ meets _The Grifters_, but without the creepy incest. I'm in as soon as a I get my first load in the washing machine."

"Good, but I'm not sharing my popcorn."

"Well, it's a good thing I know how to work the microwave. Is Luke going to join us?"

"I don't know. When I talked to him around dinner, he said Taylor was getting on his nerves."

"Well, if he does, can you save the dirtiness until I'm asleep?"

"Oh please, like I could get Luke to do anything dirty to me with you in the house. He still thinks of you as a 12-year-old princess. I'll have to steal his car keys just to get him to spend the night."

"Okay, can we change the subject, please? How did the thing with the magazine go?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, and this is a big secret, so don't tell anybody yet. They are going to put the Dragonfly on the cover for its May issue."

"Mom, that is so great!"

"I know. I get to be interviewed and everything."

"Do you want me to run a practice interview so you'll be ready?"

"Oh, no. I like to fly off the cuff, but thanks for the offer."

"All right, but be careful what you say. They tape everything. You don't want to make Michel cry or antying."

"Duly noted, now get in here, so we can watch the movie."

* * *

As his frying pan smashed the glass between the two establishments, Luke felt something graze his arm. He instantly forgot about it as chaos broke out next door.

The pan flew over Taylor's head to hit the shoppe's lone patron, a man dressed in a black hooded sweat shirt, square in the face.

Luke winced as he saw the man go down, and walked over to the now partially broken window.

"Hey buddy, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

* * *

When Christopher fired the gun, he didn't expect to meet Luke's frying pan face first. The recoil from the gun didn't give him time to react to the flying fry pan. It hit him in the face, and he was pretty sure it broke his nose. His gun flew out of his hand, and he couldn't see it. Actually, he couldn't see much of anything due to the overwhelming steaks of pain in his face.

"Sir, are you all right?" Taylor said as he brushed glass off his uniform. "Lucas, you could have killed me or my customer. I'm calling the police."

The word police pulled Christopher out of his stupor. He quickly got to his feet, spotted his gun behind a barrel, picked it up, stuffed it in his pants and ran out of the shoppe with Taylor calling behind him.

"See what you did, Lucas?"

"Jeez, Taylor, I didn't see that guy. He didn't look too hurt. I'll pay to have the window fixed and help you clean up the mess. Do you have some newspapers and some duct tape?"

It took him about an hour to help Taylor cleanup the mess, and that meant an hour of Taylor lecturing him on almost killing him and that other guy. His headache had now grown. All he wanted to do was go to Lorelai's and forget his crappy day.

* * *

As blood flowed out of Christopher's nose and onto his sweatshirt, he wasn't sure if he should go home or to the hospital. He was afraid if he went home, Gigi would send him back out to make another attempt on Luke's life. He opted for the hospital first. He stored his gun in the trunk and made another trip to the hospital, where the ER nurses were no longer asking for his insurance information. He was now practically a regular, who was getting close to beating Sookie's record for number of visits in a month to the hospital.

The doctor informed Christopher his nose was broken and reset it, but refused to give him any pain medication, saying he should have some left over from his earlier visit.

As Christopher left the hospital, he feared the wrath of his six-year-old daughter more than anything. He was afraid, she might shoot him for failing in his mission.

center /center

When Luke arrived at Lorelai's, he saw Rory's Prius and thought about going back to the diner. Then he remembered Taylor, and thought he'd rather deal with his discomfort over sleeping at Lorelai's when Rory was home than mess with Taylor again.

He knocked on the front door even though he possessed a key, fearing someone might not be properly dressed.

"Come in," he heard Lorelai say through the door.

"Why isn't this door locked?" he asked, but was greeted with stares from both Gilmore girls.

"Because I knew it was you," Lorelai said as she left the couch to greet Luke with a kiss. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, there was a little accident at the diner, but it was nothing important. Is it okay if I just go up to bed? I've had a doozy of a day."

"Sure, babe," she said, running her hands up and down his arms. "Hey Luke, what happened to your shirt? There's a tear in the arm, and oh my, you're bleeding."

"I am?"

"Yeah, take off your shirt."

"Not in front of.."

"Oh my word, Luke, you have a t-shirt underneath. Plus Rory has seen men without shirts on before."

"Don't tell him that, Mom!" Rory said covering her eyes and laughing. "That is not true. I'll go get the first aid kit."

Luke rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt as Rory headed upstairs to the bathroom. There was a small wound on Luke's left arm, just below his tattoo. It was bloody, but had stopped bleeding. When Rory came back with the kit and a warm washcloth, Lorelai cleaned the gash.

"What did you do? It's not a burn. It looks like something grazed your arm."

"I have no idea," he said, trying to avoid the lecture he would receive from Rory about throwing heavy metal objects at Taylor.

"There, all better," Lorelai said, giving his bandaged wound a kiss. "Why don't you go upstairs and get in bed, and I'll join you in a minute."

"All right, goodnight Rory."

"'Night, Luke."

Luke went upstairs, changed, brushed his teeth and got into bed. Lorelai joined him about 10 minutes later. She quickly brushed her teeth, but instead of changing, she took off her clothes and joined him.

"What do you're doing?"

"I'm getting into bed. Boy, Luke, did you get hit in the head today or something?"

"Come on, Rory's downstairs," he said as she began kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Trust, me baby, you won't have to do any work, and Rory won't hear a thing," she said as she straddled him. "I'll do it all. Now take off your pants."

* * *

It was after midnight when he returned to the apartment, and Gigi was waiting for him.

"Why did you fail, Daddy?"

"I tried, honey. I really tried, but I missed. Then he broke my nose."

"You really are useless, Daddy. It looks like I have to do everything myself. If you can't do it, I'll kill him instead, and I'll do it right the first time."

Christopher's blood ran cold. His daughter was the devil in disguise.


	16. Gigi's Got a Gun

**A/N:** A big thank you to my beta, dimoreien, who tells it like it is. Another big thank you for the lovely reviews. Now, let's bring the pain.

* * *

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 16: Gigi's Got a Gun**

"Now, take off your pants." Lorelai said as she pressed her body into Luke's and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"But Rory…"

"Luke, Rory is 20 years old. You have to get over this. If we get married and have kids, I'll still expect sex regularly, and if you want more than one kid, you have to stop acting like a prude. Some parents have sex with their kids in their bed."

"But it's just…"

"No. I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to get upset. Rory's had sex, Luke. She understands and knows we love each other."

"I didn't want to know that," he said, pushing Lorelai off him and sitting up.

"Luke, I want you and I want to be with you. I don't want to break the bed or drop plaster on the first floor, I want to feel you. We just got back together and I want to make love to you. Rory won't hear a thing. She's listening to music and reading a book. She'll be asleep in no time. Let's make love, Luke."

"Okay, I guess," he said with a sigh. "Can I ask one question first?"

"Sure."

"Was it Jess?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Good because if it was I was going to have to find him and kill him," Luke said as he laid back down on the bed. "Now, c'mere, and maybe I can participate, too."

Lorelai smiled and straddled Luke again. "Pants, hon."

Luke lifted his hips as Lorelai pulled down his sweats and boxers.

"Now that is a sight I like to see," she said she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. "I love that you take such good care of your body."

"Well, your body is a temple," Luke said between moans and kisses, as his hands moved to Lorelai's breasts.

"And I am going to worship you tonight, babe," she said with a chuckle as slid down his legs and placed a kiss on each kneecap. As she slowly kissed her way up his thighs, Luke tried to suppress his desire to moan out loud for fear of alerting Rory.

When he couldn't take another second of the attention Lorelai was giving him, he pulled her up by her arms so they were face-to-face.

"Enough," he said as his lips crashed onto hers. After he flipped them over, Luke began to kiss down her body, starting at her neck.

As his stubble raked across the most sensitive areas of her body, Lorelai writhed beneath him in pleasure. Once they were joined, Luke forgot about Rory downstairs and his awful day. The only thing he cared about was making Lorelai happy. Once their bodies had been satisfied, Lorelai wrapped herself around Luke like a vise. The extra attention began to cut off Luke's circulation.

"Uh, Lorelai, I can't breathe this way," he stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, as she loosened her grip. "I just had the feeling I needed to hold on to you tonight. Don't let me go, Luke."

"I won't. Now, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead and rubbed her still sweaty back. He didn't know what had gotten into everyone tonight. Maybe it was the full moon.

Lorelai held onto Luke as tightly as she could without suffocating him. Originally when she went to bed, she had no intention of having sex with Luke. When she saw him lying there in her bed, however, she had felt like something had taken over her body, compelling her to be with Luke. As she began to drift off to sleep, she realized it didn't really matter because being with Luke was all that mattered.

She just hoped Christopher stayed out of it.

* * *

"Give me your gun, Daddy." 

"Gigi, are you crazy," Christopher said as he took a step back. "I'm not giving you a gun. You're a child."

"I think we both know I'm not just a child, Daddy. You've known for some time how special I am. And it is your mission on this Earth to serve me or die. You choose, Christopher."

All the pain that had been coursing through Christopher's body left and his face went pale. He had always thought Gigi was a little strange due to her unlucky circumstances. He didn't think his daughter was actually evil.

"How did you get here? Where is my daughter?"

"Don't worry, Christopher, your daughter's soul is fine. I'm just borrowing her body. When I have control of this world, you may have your daughter back. If you don't help me, her soul will join yours for all eternity."

Christopher made a beeline for the door to escape, but it locked of its own accord. He tried to unlock it, but it would not give. He slid down against the door whimpering.

"You can't escape, Christopher. The minute you agreed to do anything I asked, you became my servant. Now, get up and act like a man."

"I can't believe this is happening to me. How did this happen?"

"Let's just say you are easily persuaded, Daddy. So easily that you tried to kill a man tonight who has never harmed a soul."

"He punched me in the face."

"You're stalking the woman he loves. Frankly, you deserved it."

Christopher didn't know to be insulted or enraged at this little monster's impunity.

"You said Lorelai would take me back if I did. I couldn't say no."

"Yes, you could have said no, but you are so wrapped up in your own wants and needs that you convince yourself it's true. The Pretty Lady will never take you back if you kill The Man With the Spatula. Everyone will know it's you, Daddy."

"Oh my God, I'd have gone to jail."

"No, Daddy. When The Man With the Spatula is gone, you won't have to worry about jail."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Christopher said, raising his voice.

"You're not very smart are you, Daddy? There is one thing stopping me from making this world my own and his name is Lucas Danes. Now, give me your gun or you will feel the wrath of Georgia."

Christopher pulled the gun out of his pants and handed to her.

"Thank you, Daddy. Now let's discuss how you are going to kill Luke Danes and not mess it up this time."

* * *

"What the hell did we do last night?" Lorelai said extricating her limbs from Luke as the alarm wailed next to her bed. 

"You don't remember?" Luke said, turning off the alarm and cursing himself for remembering to set it. "You jumped me like a starving man at Las Vegas buffet."

"Oh yeah, that's right. That was fun last night. So, how do you feel after having sex with Rory here? It wasn't too traumatic, right.?"

"Why did you have to remind me? Now, I have to go down there and face her."

"Well, hon, if you cook her breakfast, she's not going to care. I swear, Luke. She's so wrapped up in her own drama with Logan that we are just wallpaper. But if you are that uncomfortable, make a run for it. Avoid her before she wakes up."

"No, I'll stay. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"That's my guy," she said wrapping her arms around Luke. "French toast, but do we have time for a quickie before you head downstairs?"

"No," he said as he got out of bed, grabbed his boxers and went into the bathroom.

"No fun," Lorelai said as she burrowed back under the covers.

* * *

The smell of coffee, bacon and French toast pulled Rory out of her sleep. Not even bothering to find a robe, she wandered into the kitchen where a fully dressed Luke was manning the stove. 

"Luke, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Would it be less if I didn't have coffee ready for you?"

"Only if there was no breakfast waiting for me when I wake up."

"Here you go," he said, handing her a plate and a cup of coffee.

"I'm so glad you stayed here last night 'cause I am starving."

Luke, who had made himself a bowl of oatmeal, sat down to eat with Rory in a comfortable silence.

"So, where's Mom."

"She's in the shower."

"Oh, okay," she said as she looked down at her breakfast. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you and Mom worked things out."

"Thanks, Rory. That means a lot."

"You're welcome."

Luke smiled and went back to eating his breakfast. When he finished, he washed his dish, returned it to the cabinet and looked for his truck keys, which Lorelai said were hidden downstairs. After finding them stashed behind a picture on the mantle, he said goodbye to Rory.

"Oh, Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Mom didn't want me to tell anyone, but I think you should know. The Dragonfly is going to be on the cover of that magazine that was here a few days ago."

"Really? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She probably meant to, but I guess you were otherwise engaged last night. Anyway, it's still a secret, so don't spread it around town just yet."

"Will do, and thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Just remember to act surprised when she tells you."

"Got it. I'll see you later. Tell your mom I had to get to the diner."

As Luke left Lorelai's, he was glad it wasn't too awkward having breakfast with Rory. He was also incredibly proud that Lorelai's business was being honored that way. When he got to Maple, where he'd turn left to go to the diner, he turned right. He decided to make a trip to the library to check out this magazine.

* * *

It took Gigi an hour to explain the history of Stars Hollow's fissure into Hell, the protection barrier that had been erected and Luke's role in opening the fissure. Most of it, he didn't really understand, but he got the gist of it, which was if Luke died and no male Danes was present, a fissure to Hell would open up, and bad things would happen. It all sounded like he had fallen into a sub par episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_without the really hot chick. He didn't want to believe her, but he had seen too much not to anymore. 

Christopher was in a quandary. Did he kill Luke and allow Hell to reign on Earth, or did he sacrifice himself and stop her madness? He didn't know what to do. As Gigi napped, he paced the living room of his apartment trying to figure out a solution, but he was coming up blank. Finally, a solution came to him. He'd kill Gigi.

She would be easy to kill while she was sleeping. She was small. She was weak. A gunshot to the head would end all this. Gigi was sleeping on the couch, her breath steady and even. The gun was on the end table. He crept up as slowly as possible to the gun, picked it up, and turned of the safety.

Christopher's hand shook as he pointed the gun at Gigi. Just as he was about to fire, Gigi's eyes opened, but they were black as night.

A voice that sounded like it had been chewing glass came out of her mouth. "What do you think you're doing, Christopher?"

The gun began to shake violently then flew across the room. Christopher felt himself thrown against the wall.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, Daddy. You have to understand what happens when you don't follow orders."

Christopher's screams could be heard a half a block away.


	17. Can You Believe He's Dead?

**A/N:** Just to let you know how much I suffer for my art: I rewatched _To Live and Let Diorama_ without fast-forwarding for research purposes., then discovered I screwed up the timeline. Personally, I think my story is better than TLALD. Thanks to dimeoreien for the continued support, and to all the readers wholeave reviews.

**

* * *

She Always Take Me Back**

**Chapter 17: Can You Believe He's Dead?**

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Daddy, but you must understand you cannot defeat me," Gigi said as she walked over to Christopher. "You will do as I say or next time, I won't show any mercy."

Christopher was in a clump on the floor. He felt like all the blood had been taken from his body through his eyes then returned through his ears. Sweat covered his entire body and his veins had just returned to normal. Gigi had not actually touched him, but the pain he endured was greater than any he had ever felt, and he had been in a lot of pain recently.

"Now, Daddy, I am going to fix you so you won't scare anybody because you look terrible."

Gigi placed her hands on Christopher's face and began to chant in a strange dialect. Christopher felt a stinging pain all over his body, but it was soon replaced with a feeling of warmth. When she removed her hands, Gigi's childish voice had returned.

"Stand up, Daddy."

When he stood up, all of his aches and pains were gone. He walked over to the mirror and discovered his face had returned to its normal coloring, with no trace of his encounter with Lorelai's attic insulation. He pulled the bandage off his nose to discover it was no longer broken and discolored. He was back to his pretty boy self.

"What did you do?"

"I just fixed you so you wouldn't draw any attention to yourself with your looks or your limping. If you are going to do what I need you to do, you have be at 100 percent. Will you stop looking at yourself in the mirror?"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he returned to the sofa. "Thank you for fixing me. I guess I owe you one."

"Then kill Mr. Lucas Danes so I can reign over this world. When you do, Daddy, you will be justly rewarded. Now, listen to me and I'll tell you exactly what to do. It will start with you buying a black ski mask."

* * *

Babette was finally ready to believe that Christopher was not going to return to eat her brains. It had been a few days, and there had been no sign so far. As she went out that morning to fix the part of her garden upturned by her and Morey's attempt to bury Rory's dad, she caught Lorelai and Rory leaving.

"Hey, dolls, how are you doing?"

"Good, Babette, and you?" Lorelai said as she and Rory walked over to Babette.

"I'm fine. Hey, Rory, have you seen your dad recently?"

"Yeah, he was in the hospital a few days ago so I went to see him."

"He was?" Lorelai and Babette asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. He had been beaten up, and something else had happened, but he wouldn't say what. I told him to stay out of your life, or I was out of his."

"Hon, I've told you, you don't have to …"

"No, Mom, I never ask him for anything, but I want him to stay out of your life. He hasn't done one good thing for you."

"That's not true, he gave me you."

Lorelai hugged her daughter, and walked her to her car.

"I have a date with Logan tonight, and finals are fast approaching, so I don't know when I'll be back," Rory said as she started her car.

"It's okay, I'll see you when I see you. Bye, hon."

"Bye, Doll" Babette said as Rory drove away.

"So, Lorelai, did you hear about Old Man Twickham? It appears he's dying again."

* * *

The news of the death of Old Man Twickham spread faster than Kirk running through the town square naked. Most townies couldn't believe he had finally kicked it since he had been dying for 20 years. The fact that he actually died this time had a few of the townspeople mad since they didn't get there before he finally died.

Luke was in the diner going over back issues of _American Travel_ when Kirk delivered the news. He left Lane in charge of the diner, and headed over to Old Man Twickham's house. While some townspeople were mulling around talking about what a great guy he was.

Luke, however, did not feel this way. He couldn't stand Joshua Twickham. Twickham and his dad had gone round and round about town issues over the years. Twickham was a lot like Taylor, always trying to turn the town into a tourist mecca of quaintness, while his dad wanted Stars Hollow to remain the village it always was, a down-to-earth place for families to live.

As a teenager, he had done odd jobs for Old Man Twickham, and that had only fueled his hatred of the man, but it had introduced him to his beautiful home. It was a dream home, built in the early 19th century with many of its original features. It had handsome hardwood floors, magnificent banisters, lots of bedrooms for children and beautiful columns outside.

Old Man Twickham had paid him to help with the house's upkeep, but he got fired at the age of 19 for shooting off his mouth at him. Twickham was one of the most unpleasant people he had ever met, with rarely a kind word for anybody. Luke was sure he had stayed alive this long just to piss off people.

Luke walked up the steps to Twickham's home and stopped at the door. He could see himself living here with Lorelai and their kids. Kids. He thought they would have great kids together. There would be room for Rory as well since the house had six bedrooms. He envisioned a room for Lorelai to sew. He'd have a workshop in back to work on the boat or build stuff, like a crib for their first child. It would be a boy, since Lorelai already had a girl. He had always felt this overwhelming need for a son, but he never knew why.

The boy would have his athletic talents matched with Lorelai's verbal talents. He'd be unstoppable. Then, they could have a little girl he would spoil rotten, but still teach the value of an honest day's work. Plus, he and Lorelai would get free workers for their businesses once they were old enough. He smiled at the thought of his son behind the counter of his diner telling Taylor where to stick it while his daughter was driving Michel crazy at the Inn with asinine questions.

The one thing Luke was sure of his kids would be raised in Stars Hollow because there was no one else he'd rather be. He felt like there was no where else he could be.

* * *

Lorelai didn't know what had gotten into Luke today. He wanted to go to a town meeting, he volunteered to help Taylor with the Twickham house, and he paid $110 for a meal at a swanky restaurant that Luke usually avoided like the plague. He said he wanted to celebrate her first magazine cover, but it still seemed excessive to her.

After four courses of some of the richest food she had eaten, Lorelai was happy she didn't have to drive home. Luke rested his hand on her leg, something he always enjoyed doing. Before they began dating, she never suspected Luke was a "leg man," but she found it incredibly erotic. She loved the way his hands felt just absently moved in circles across her thigh.

In her reverie, she hadn't been paying attention to where they were going, until they came to a stop. They were in the Dragonfly's employee parking area.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, since we are celebrating the Dragonfly's success, I thought the celebration should end here," Luke said, a smile crossing his lips.

"What did you do?"

"I just asked Sookie to whip up a little something. It's in your office."

The inn was still bustling with a few guests eating in the dining room and reading in the library. Marie, the night manager, was at the front desk.

"Hi, Lorelai. Hi, Luke. Everything is all set in the office," she said. "You guys have a good time."

Luke escorted Lorelai into here office where her desk had been transformed into a candlelit table. There were two pieces of chocolate cake and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Wow, I can't believe you did all this."

"Well, I didn't, your staff did. I just asked nicely."

Luke and Lorelai sat down while he poured them each a glass of wine.

"To the Dragonfly and to you," he said.

"I'll drink to that," she said as they clinked glasses.

* * *

Christopher's day with Gigi had been exhausting. She forced him to the sporting goods store to buy a ski mask and gloves, then to McDonalds for a Happy Meal. Why his demon daughter wanted Chicken McNuggest was beyond him, but he wasn't about to contradict her. She then made him go over the plan over and over again to make sure he would not screw it up.

Gigi's plan was very simple. Christopher would walk into the diner the following night before closing with his gun under the premise of robbing the place. When Luke made any type of move, Christopher would shoot him in the head. Gigi was very adamant about the head thing.

"Haven't you ever seen a movie, Daddy?" Gigi said with an eerie calmness. "They never shoot the people in the head, and they never die. If you shoot someone in the head, they are going to die."

"Okay, shoot him in he head."

"Just aim for the baseball cap. It's an easy target. Or better yet, get him to lie on the floor, then shoot him. Moving targets are hard to hit. I'll be waiting at the gazebo with a can of gasoline and some matches. The minute he is dead, I'll set fire to the gazebo and this world will become a much better place. My first order of business will be eternal damnation for any person who has been on a reality dating show. They are such a waste of television."

"That's a nice priority, Gigi, as the queen of the world. Shouldn't you be bringing pain to priests or something like that?"

"No, I respect those who are willing to fight for their faith. I have no patience for those who are willing to sell themselves to make out in a Jacuzzi on national television."

"Okay, what about me and my daughter?"

"When I ascend, this body will be freed as I will take my true form. Your daughter's soul will return. I would suggest you take her and get as far from Stars Hollow as possible. I will spare you for your diligence to me as long as you kill Mr. Lucas Danes."

"I'll do as you wish."

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

"Oh my, that was the best cake, I've had in my entire life," Lorelai said as she rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to get home to sleep this off."

"Well, I hate to tell you this," Luke said as he got up from his chair. "You're not going home tonight."

"Ooh, are we going back to the diner?"

"Nope, I got us a room at the Inn tonight."

"What?"

"What better place to end our celebration than a night at the Dragonfly Inn, the sight of our first kiss?"

"You know, if Kirk hadn't run down those steps naked, this place would have been more than the sight of our first kiss."

"Really? You would have slept with me that night?"

"I was ready to rip your clothes off the second your lips touched mine."

"You know, we've never slept together here?." he said, pulling her up from her chair and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, and I've often thought where we should do it here. I've come up with behind the front desk, my desk, the hall closet, the freezer, the stables and every single room in the inn," she said kissing him on the lips.

"Well, how about we start with room number 7?"

"Lucky number seven? Oh, that's perfect, and that room has an awfully big bed."

"I know, I was the first person to sleep in it."

"But wait, we don't have any clothes."

"We won't need any," Luke said as he led her out of the office and up the inn's back stairs.

* * *

Christopher couldn't sleep. He was torn. He knew he couldn't stop Gigi, but he really doubted he'd be able to fire that gun again. He needed help, and snuck outside to call the only person he could think of that could be of any assistance, outside of an exorcist.

"Hello," a sleepy voice said at the end of the line.

"Mother, I need your help."


	18. Bargaining With The Devil

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 18: Bargaining With the Devil**

Francine turned on the windshield wipers to remove the bug obstructing her view. She can't believe she was headed back to Stars Hollow so soon. She knew she'd have to bail Christopher out of his current mess, but she figured it would be the police who called her.

Christopher had sounded like a crazy man when he called her after midnight, rambling about devils and guns and murder. He was begging her to come help him before Gigi killed him or had him kill someone. She agreed to come after he began weeping into the phone. She cringed just thinking of the sound he made.

"How did I get such a weak child?" she muttered to herself. "He's nothing like his father."

The clock on the dashboard read 1:45. She hoped Christopher was in real trouble because if he wasn't, she might never speak to him again. A highway sign said Stars Hollow was 15 miles away. She turned up the radio to keep from falling asleep.

* * *

As the door shut on room number seven of the Dragonfly Inn, Luke pressed Lorelai against it and kissed her. His hands were on either side of her body, not touching her, but trapping her against the door. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and opened her mouth to deepen their kiss.

They maintained their position for a few minutes until the need for air overtook their lust.

"Before we go any further," Lorelai said between breaths. "Put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign."

"Are we still going to be having sex when the maid comes to clean?"

"Michel sometimes likes to send up the maid early to scare the customers. If he knows I'm here, we'll get an early wakeup call. He's always looking for blackmail material."

"That guy is a putz," Luke said opening the door to hang the sign. "Why do you keep him around?"

"He's got blackmail photos."

Luke locked the door, then grabbed her and pushed her back against it. This time, however, his hands were everywhere. They were in her hair, on her breasts, under her shirt, on her ass and caressing her face. She was on sensation overload as she tried to give as good as she was getting.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We've never done it standing up," she said as he pulled back from her.

"What about those times in the shower?"

"Considering we're usually worried about falling and breaking our hips, those don't really count. Anyway, we've never done it standing up against a door like in _The Godfather_."

"And you want to change that?"

"Yes" she said as her hand reached down to caress him through his slacks. "Right now."

Luke almost growled as he pushed harder against her, and hoisted her on his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her lips moved to his earlobe.

"Pants, Luke," she said as her legs dropped to the floor. She unbuckled his belt and pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. Luke reached under Lorelai's skirt to remove her underwear. Lorelai reached her hand inside Luke's boxers to find him ready and able.

Lorelai smiled as she removed her hand and pulled off his boxers. Luke kissed her again, gaining entrance into her mouth as his hand made sure she was ready. As he hoisted her up and entered her, Lorelai bit Luke on the shoulder through his shirt, causing Luke to moan from a combination of pain and ecstasy.

As Luke thrust into her, Lorelai hung onto his neck and moaned into his ear. Once they had found their separate releases, Luke carried a still-wrapped-around-his-body Lorelai to the bed.

"That was so much better than _The Godfather_," she said as Luke removed the rest of Lorelai's clothing, then his own.

"I don't know about that," he said as he got into bed next to her. "_The Godfather _is a really good movie. It was definitely better than _Godfather III_."

Lorelai hit Luke across the chest.

"If you ever compare our sex life to _Godfather III _again, you will find yourself back to Cinemax and being your own best friend."

"All right, it was better than any movie you've ever forced me to watch," he said kissing her again.

"Thank you, she said snuggling up against him. "Now let's test this bed for durability."

Luke smiled as she rolled on top of him.

* * *

Everyone was awake at Christopher's when Francine arrived.

"Hello, Grandmother Hayden," Gigi said in her sweet little girl voice. "We've been waiting for you."

"Hello, Georgia. Christopher, what is going on here."

"Gigi, do you want to explain or should I."

"I'll do it, Daddy, since you'll just get it wrong. Have a seat, Grandmother Hayden. This may take a while."

Gigi explained her dilemma and Christopher's role in her ascension as Francine listened patiently. She couldn't believe the crazy tale this small child was explaining with words she shouldn't know. She was slightly disturbed to hear her granddaughter's soul was being held as blackmail to make her father kill another man.

"Now, let me see if I have this straight. You are the spawn of Satan and have found a way to take over this world via a gateway to Hell that resides in Stars Hollow, and the only way to open this portal is to kill a man you lives here? A man that happens to be dating the mother of my son's other daughter? Why didn't you just take over her body? You could have killed him yourself."

"If I could kill him myself, I would, but he is protected from me. I cannot harm him. Someone else must do it, and your son is the perfect patsy. He'd do anything if he thought he could have that woman back."

Francine sighed because she knew Georgia was right.

"So say my son kills this man, this Mr. Danes? What happens then?"

"I'll leave this body as my own will be released from the fissure. Georgia's soul will return to this body, and Christopher will have 30 minutes to leave Stars Hollow before all Hell breaks loose."

Gigi laughed at her own pun, but Francine was not in the mood for her humor.

"And you have a way for Christopher to kill this man?"

"All he has to do is pull the trigger. He tried once, but missed and got hit in the face with a frying pan."

Francine stifled a laugh. It was typical Christopher.

"Okay, Christopher will do it, but if he fails again, you'll set him free."

"I can't do that. He'd just miss on purpose."

"No he won't. If he does, you may keep Georgia's soul."

"Mother!" Christopher said as he stood up from the couch.

"Sit down, Christopher. You had your chance to solve this, but you called me instead. You'll do as you're told. If you had listened to me and your father years ago, none of this would have happened."

"I don't see how going to Princeton would have prevented this."

"If you had gone to Princeton, you'd have met someone new, most likely gotten her pregnant and married her. You'd have a nice job, with a nice wife, a few children and you wouldn't be chasing after Lorelai Gilmore. Now, you are going to do this. I feel sorry for that man, but I have a grandchild to think about. Do we have a deal, Georgia?"

"Deal. Shake on it?"

Georgia extended her hand, and Francine took it. Christopher put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe his own mother had turned against him.

"Now, I'm going to go home. Please, don't call me again, Christopher, until you have your daughter back."

Francine left as quickly as she could. She was horrified at what had happened to Georgia, but panicking would not help matters any. She did what she always did, she tried as best she could to clean up the mess Christopher had made. She only hope it didn't lead to Georgia or Christopher getting hurt or killed.

* * *

At 7 a.m., on Michel's orders, a maid attempted to open the door to room number seven, but found it blocked.

Lorelai was still lying in bed next to Luke when she heard the door rattle.

"I'm going to kill Michel," she said as Luke rolled over to face her.

"What?" he said in a sleep heavy voice.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you thought to put that chair there because I was going to have give Michel a raise otherwise."

* * *

Christopher couldn't sleep. He thought his mother was going to save him, not make things worse. Now, if he didn't kill Luke, he'd lose Gigi forever. He only had one real course of action. He was going to kill a man. Christopher picked up his gun, and headed out of the apartment. If he was going to shoot Luke, he had to make sure he wasn't going to miss this time.Gigi woke up at the sound of the door closing. She could feel Christopher's will crumbling. He was hers now. She just hoped that he didn't mess up because she could feel the time frame for opening the portal getting shorter and shorter. 

She didn't know what was about to happen, but she only had one more chance to take over this world and make it her own. She left the apartment to get some breakfast.

* * *

The bell over the door to Luke's Diner rang as a tiny girl walked into the diner by herself.

"Hey, kid, bathroom's are for customers," Luke said as Georgia Hayden climbed into a stool at the counter.

"I don't have to pee," she said in a little girl voice. "I'm here for breakfast. I here your pancakes are to die for."


	19. Pancakes and a Pretty Bad Day

A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta dimoreien for her assistance.

**

* * *

She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 19: Pancakes and a Pretty Bad Day**

"You got any money, Kid?" Luke asked the diminutive patron.

"I have $10. What kind of pancakes do you have?"

"Whole wheat, blueberry, strawberry and chocolate chip. It comes with bacon and a choice of eggs."

"I'll take strawberry pancakes with bacon and fried eggs, both extra crispy"

"You got it kid. Anything to drink?"

"I'll take some coffee."

"No, you won't, kid. No coffee for anyone under double-digits. Juice or milk."

"Apple juice, please."

"Coming right up, Kid."

Gigi looked around the small diner and could see why the man did not want to leave. He had carved out a nice little place in the world for himself. Of course, he didn't know the real reason he felt compelled to stay in Stars Hollow, but Gigi wasn't going to illuminate him on that subject.

A round man brought her apple juice, which she drank slowly to scope out the territory. A very obnoxious man came in and sat next to her.

"Hey, Luke, do you have any pancakes in the shape of stars today?" Kirk asked to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Kirk. We've only got round today. You want blueberry?"

"You know me so well, Luke."

"I only wish I didn't," Luke muttered under his breath as he came out of the kitchen with Gigi's order.

"Here you go Kid. Strawberry pancakes, with bacon and eggs, fried extra crispy."

"Thank you," she said as she began eating. Gigi had to admit these were the best pancakes she had ever eaten. They were fluffy, light and the strawberries added a nice touch with the warm maple syrup. It was a shame he had to die.

Luke couldn't help but wonder who this strange child was or who she belonged to. He had never seen her in the diner before, as he had a good memory for his customers, even the young ones. He didn't know this girl, and there was something off about her.

His thoughts about the strange girl were interrupted by her sweet little voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Danes, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, uh, what's your name?"

"Georgia."

"What Georgia?"

"How long have you lived in Stars Hollow?"

"All my life. Why?"

"Why have you never left?"

Luke was about to go into a full rant on the nosy kid, but there was something about her eyes that stopped him.

"Well, you know, my business is here. I was born and raised here. I like it here."

"Why didn't you go to college?"

"Uh, well, I thought about it, but I'm not that book smart. Then, my dad found out he was sick, and couldn't manage his store -- he had a hardware store -- and he couldn't really afford to hire extra help. So, I stayed and helped him. When he died, he left the store and the building to me. He left the house to my sister, who sold it. But, anyway, I wanted to honor him, so I turned his store into a diner."

"You are a really good cook. Did you go to cooking school?"

"Thanks, and no, I'm self taught. I've always wanted to work where my dad worked. I guess if my dad had lived and worked in the city, I'd be there instead."

"Didn't you have your own dreams?"

"Like what? To play major league baseball? Sure, but there's something about Stars Hollow. I've never wanted to leave here. My dad was the same way My sister got out as soon as she could, but I love it here. I'll die here."

"I'm sure you will," Gigi said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing…How much do I owe for breakfast?"

"First visits on the house, Georgia. Come back again."

"Thank you, Mr. Danes. I know I'll be back."

When the bell rang again and the girl left the diner, Luke felt a cold wind pass through him and shook a little. He couldn't believe he had told a complete stranger, and a child at that, so much. He never talked to anybody. He hadn't even told Lorelai that much until they were lovers.

"Hey, Luke, did you forget about my pancakes?" Kirk asked.

"Coming right up, Kirk."

Luke went back into the kitchen to get Kirk's order. He had to head over to the Twickham house in an hour to help Taylor.

* * *

Christopher's hand was killing him. He had been practicing with the pistol for several hours, and was now able to hit the target every time. He didn't always hit the head, like he had been instructed to, but he figured, if he missed his head the first time and still got a bullet into Luke, he'd get him the second time.

"That's some pretty good shooting, mister," said Jamie Barnes, the proprietor of the shooting range. "How long have you been shooting?"

"About three hours."

"Well, that's pretty good then. What are you planning on hunting?"

"Oh, this is for self-defense. You never can be too careful."

"Word of advice then?"

"Sure."

"You might not want to shoot your attacker in the head. You could end up with a murder charge that way."

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Christopher said as he put his earphones on and began shooting again.

* * *

Lorelai was having a great day. The Dragonfly had just booked two conventions for the winter, Sookie had just invented a new way to cook monkfish, and her interview with the Sandra, the writer for American Travel had been a huge hit. They had had such a good time that she knew the interview would be a rousing success.

She couldn't wait to tell Luke all about her great day. Unfortunately, he had volunteered to aid Taylor in his renovations of the Twickham House. She decided she would set up a surprise for him in his apartment that night when he finished at the diner

After running into the kitchen to see if Sookie could whip her up something special just for Luke, She headed to her house to plan the perfect night for him.

* * *

When Christopher returned to the apartment, he found Gigi watching _The Golden Girls_ and laughing up a storm.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Oh, yes. You don't realize how much you miss things like this until you're without them. Those Golden Girls are too funny."

"Uh, okay," he said, turning off the television and getting a death stare from Gigi. "What time am I supposed to go do this?"

"Right before closing time, Daddy, I've told you this over and over. I went over there this morning. It should be a piece of cake. There is no security, but he might have a baseball bat behind the counter, so watch out for that. Other than that, I'm pretty sure Mr. Danes will go along with you because he has something to live for."

"You mean Lorelai?"

"Yes, he is in love. If you taste his pancakes you can tell. That man is a great cook. It's a shame you have to kill him."

"Well, actually…"

"Yes, you have to kill him or your daughter's soul is going to be mine for all eternity."

"I got it. 9:45 it is."

* * *

Lorelai arrived at the diner at 8, and Caesar told her that Luke hadn't returned from helping Taylor.

"Well, I have a special surprise for him to pay him back for the surprise he gave me yesterday, so can you please not tell him that I'm up here."

"Sure thing, Lorelai."

Lorelai heaved her two bags of food and wine up the stairs. Sookie had written down very detailed instructions on what to do with all the food, but most of it consisted of turning on the oven and putting the food inside it. Sookie had made something she said Luke would love, including sea bass with garlic risotto cakes, an heirloom tomato salad and angel food cake with fresh fruit. Lorelai wasn't 100 sure he'd go for it, but she wanted to do something for Luke to let her know how much she appreciated him.

Even though he wasn't a big wine drinker, Lorelai knew he would drink it with the meal, or he would discreetly get himself a beer without making a fuss about it. After she put the wine in the refrigerator to chill, she sat down with Sookie's six page list of instructions to put together what she hoped would be a fabulous meal.

* * *

What had started as a beautiful day had quickly turned into a nightmare for Luke. He had woken up with Lorelai's hand on his ass, then had a nice morning at the diner, but then it all went south as he went to assist Taylor at the Twickham house

Once Taylor learned that Luke would not cross him on almost anything he said, he had forced him to kowtow to his every whim, which ended with a trip to Mystic to pick up Old Man Twickham's even older cannonball, which dented the gate of his truck.

Then, he was forced to deal with Dean, who was being an even bigger ass than Taylor. All Luke wanted to go was go up and sleep, or go to Lorelai's and sleep, but he had promised he would close the diner so Caesar could get home early. He cursed himself under his breath as he walked back into the diner.

It was just past nine and there were only a few patrons left. Caesar left about ten seconds after Luke walked in the door, telling him Lane had left at seven because she had a gig that evening. Luke was the only worker, but most of the patrons had already been served and were eating or finishing up.

Luke put on a pot of coffee just in case Lorelai decided to stop by. He hadn't heard from her all day, not that he had expected to. Just because they had reunited did not mean they had to be joined at the hip. Luke knew Lorelai still needed what he liked to call "alone girl time." Lorelai knew sometimes Luke couldn't stand to be around people. He thought that was why they worked so well together.

He refilled a few glasses of iced tea, bussed his remaining five patrons' dishes, and prayed they left soon as he kept checking the clock. It was already 9:30, and every minute he was forced to wait downstairs was a minute less he'd get to sleep. He knew his mind was already starting to play tricks on him because he thought he smelled fish cooking.

"Hey, Luke, can I get my check?" Joe said.

"Sure, Joe. Just give me a minute."

Once Joe and his friends were out the door, he flipped the sign to closed, but didn't lock the door. He was hoping Lorelai would stop by and if the door was locked, she might run into the door, and if that happened, he'd never hear the end of it.

Luke went into the back to get the cleaning supplies. It took him less than 15 minutes to clean the diner. That meant he could be asleep in 20.

* * *

Christopher was staked outside the diner, once again dressed all in black, waiting against a wall. He wasn't wearing his mask yet because he thought that might draw attention. Because a guy in all black and black gloves wouldn't draw attention, he thought to himself.

He looked at his watch, which said 9:42. Only a few more minutes before he did the most unspeakable thing imaginable for the best reason he could think of. His daughter would be safe, even though he might actually be releasing Hell onto Earth.

Over at the gazebo, Gigi, also dressed in black, was watching him and waiting with a can of gasoline and a box of matches. If he didn't go in precisely at 9:45, she might leave and take Gigi's body with her. The gun, hidden inside his jacket, felt 100 pounds. His heart was starting to beat faster and faster. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now. He walked to the door.

* * *

Luke finished a quick mopping of the floor and just put the bucket in the storeroom when he heard the bell over the door ring.

"Hey, Lorelai, I didn't know you where--what the hell?" Luke said to the figure in black.

The figure spoke in a really bad British accent.

"Just cool it, this is a robbery," Christopher the burglar said, the gun slightly shaking.

"You have got to be kidding me," Luke said as he put his hands in the air


	20. Fish Tastes Better Right Out of the Oven

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 20: Fish Tastes Best Right Out of the Oven**

* * *

Luke's Diner opened in Stars Hollow, Connecticut on September 17, 1991, in the building formerly occupied by the Williams Hardware Store, which closed in December of 1990, with the death of the store's owner. Since the diner opened, it had not opened only twice, once for three days in May of 2002 when Luke went fishing, and again for three weeks in July of 2003 when Luke went on a cruise with his girlfriend/soon-to-be wife. Since that day, the diner (or any other restaurant in Stars Hollow proper) had ever been robbed at gunpoint. There had been the occasional dine-and-dashers (mostly teenagers) and a few people who shorted the bill, but this was the first time Luke had ever found a gun in his face. 

"All right," Luke said trying to stay calm. "Nobody needs to get hurt. You can have all the money that's here, but I have to go over to the cash register."

Although he wasn't known for his patience or diplomatic abilities, Luke knew he had to remain as cool as possible. Most people who did this sort of thing weren't out to hurt anybody, but were desperate. As long as he did what this idiot asked and didn't intervene, it should be fairly simple. The only thing that was bugging him was the fact that the cash register was full since didn't clear it out when he got back from the Twickham house. Normally, the extra money would have already been safely tucked away upstairs in his safe.

He was going to lose several thousand dollars tonight, he thought as he walked behind the counter, but at least no one was going to get hurt.

* * *

With the meal almost ready, Lorelai began preparing the apartment to make it a bit more conducive to romance. 

She went through Luke's meager CD collection and decided to play something he actually liked. She sighed as she pulled the Jimmy Buffett CD from its case and put it in the player. "Margaritaville" quickly filled the room. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm listening to this," she said as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets to find plates to set the table.

As she opened one of the kitchen drawers, she found a white linen tablecloth and smiled. Lorelai thought it might be his mother's, and decided to use it. She only hoped it wasn't valuable. When she saw it had quite a few stains, she thought it would be okay.

With the table set, the only thing left to do was light the candles in the center of the table. All she needed was matches and Luke to start her night.

* * *

Only a few people were outside in Stars Hollow and none of them noticed the tow-haired child by herself in the gazebo. None of them noticed the smell of gasoline emanating from there either. Christopher had been in the diner for too long. All he had to do was shoot him and get out. 

Why was it taking so long? How could he screw up something so easy? Gigi groaned as she thought what could be going wrong right now. The scenario that first came to her mind was Luke knocking Christopher out with a ladle or something heavy and metal. Gigi began to pace. He had five more minutes, then she was setting the gazebo on fire, even if Luke wasn't dead yet.

* * *

This was harder than Christopher thought it was going to be. It was bad enough he had used that stupid accent, but the mask was hot, and Luke was being very understanding. He had done everything Christopher had asked and wasn't resisting. Gigi was right. He wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize his life because he had something to live for. 

"Is there a bat under the counter?"

"No," Luke said, mentally cursing himself for putting it back upstairs after using at the batting cages a few weeks earlier. He had taken upstairs because he was afraid he would use it on a customer while he and Lorelai were apart.

Christopher could feel sweat pooling under his mask. He just hoped this didn't take too long.

"Good," he said in his bad accent to Luke who was just behind the counter. "Now open the cash register."

Luke hit a button on the register, but nothing happened.

"Dammit," Luke said as he hit the button again.

"What?"

"The damn cash register is stuck," Luke said as he hit the register hard on the side causing it to make a ringing sound and nothing else.

"Well, get it unstuck," Christopher said, his "accent" slipping slightly.

Luke looked at him, trying to remember the voice, but fear and adrenaline were keeping him from thinking clearly. He had hear that voice before, and he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember where. He just wanted to get this problem out of his diner before someone came along and got hurt.

Christopher walked over to the diner's windows to check out the gazebo. It was still standing, so Gigi hadn't done anything yet. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to figure out his next step after he shot Luke. He felt bad about taking the money, but Luke wasn't going to need it, and he needed it to get out of town as fast as possible.

While his back was turned, Luke looked for something he could use to disarm the man, but didn't see anything. The robber was acting jumpy, like he was waiting for something. He pounded on the cash register a few more times, before he realized the problem.

"I need a knife to open the register. I promise I'm not going to do anything heroic. I want you to leave as soon as possible."

Christopher had about 100 scenarios running through his head and none of them that included Luke with a knife were appealing to him.

"Look, do you want the money or not?" I just need to jimmy the lock. A butter knife will do."

"Okay, a butter knife then."

Luke reached under the counter to grab one of the knifes in the tray. It only took him a minute to get the register open.

"I want all the cash. No change," Christopher said as scratched at the back of head under the mask. "And make it fast before you get hurt.

Luke began to pull the money out of the register. He realized there was far too much to just hand to the man.

* * *

After two Jimmy Buffett songs, Lorelai couldn't take the mellowness any longer. She turned off the music. The food was on the table. The candles were now lit after she searched Luke's nightstand for matches. The wine was chilled. All she needed was Luke, and he hadn't come upstairs yet, even though the diner should have already closed. 

"How long does it take to mop a floor?" she said as she opened the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

After a few minutes of waiting, she had had enough. If she couldn't surprise Luke, she was going down to the diner to get his ass up there so she could eat, drink and get laid.

* * *

"I need a bag," Luke said. "Can I grab one from behind me?" 

"Sure, but no funny business," Christopher said, as his sweat soaked through his long sleeved shirt.

As Luke put his back to him, Christopher realized this was the best time to shoot him. He wouldn't see it coming and he wouldn't have to look him into the eyes. He took a breath, aimed the gun and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said as she entered the diner from behind the counter. "I had this--oh my God."

Christopher quickly turned and accidentally fired the gun. The bullet hit Lorelai, who fell to the ground.

"Oh my God," Christopher screamed as he saw Lorelai fall.

"Lorelai!" Luke screamed and took a step back from the counter. He felt heat behind him and realized he had put coffee on earlier.

He grabbed the coffee pot and threw it at the assailant, hitting him square in the face. The glass broke and Christopher let out another scream, this time of pain from the glass and the scalding hot coffee.

Luke jumped over the counter and kicked the man in the head, making sure to knock him unconscious. He shuddered when he pulled off the mask and saw the face of Christopher Hayden.

"What the hell were you doing?" he said as he ran to Lorelai's side.

She was unconscious and bleeding from her left shoulder. Luke didn't know anything about gunshots, so he applied pressure to the wound.

"Lorelai? Baby? Can you hear me?" he said cradling her in his arms and bringing her forehead to his lips. "Wake up and speak to me."

He kissed her again and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 911.

"There's been a shooting at Luke's Diner at 731 Main Street in Stars Hollow. We need an ambulance and police now. A woman's been shot."

He continued to cradle her in his arms and began to cry as he answered the operator's questions. If she died, Luke didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't lose another person he loved.

* * *

Gigi heard the shot from the diner, but knew Luke Danes wasn't dead. She couldn't even feel his life force breaking. 

"He messed up again," Gigi thought as she sighed and pulled out the book of matches. "Well, I might not begin my reign tonight, but I'll be damned if this gazebo is going to stand a minute longer."

Gigi walked down the steps of the gazebo and lit a match. She threw it in the center of the gazebo, which instantly turned orange and crimson. She then walked away as swiftly as her tiny legs would allow.

Luke continued to apply pressure and a clean towel to Lorelai's wound per the operator's instructions. He only stopped to tie up Christopher with some duct tape that was on one of the diner's shelf. It had been his father's. He also kicked him again for good measure. It had been 8 minutes.

Lorelai had still not woken up. She was losing blood, but it seemed to be less.

As he held her, she came around for a second.

"Luke? The fish is getting cold," she said before slipping back into unconsciousness.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness and the cliff hanger (I know another one), but I'll get the next part out as soon as possible. Thank you for your continued reviews and remarks. I appreciate them.**


	21. One Long Night

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 21: One Long Night**

The police, fire and ambulance had not been called to Stars Hollow since the Independence Inn caught fire in 2003. Half of the residents flooded the streets to see the town's historical gazebo burn to the ground while the other half were trying to look into the windows of Luke's Diner to see what was happening.

Lorelai had been taken by ambulance to the hospital, but Luke was not allowed to go with her since he had to talk to the police. Christopher was also still in the diner, taped up and quivering in a ball.

"Can we make this fast please, I need to get to the hospital and call Rory because she doesn't know yet," Luke said as he paced in the diner, trying to avoid looking at Christopher. He feared if he looked at him again he was going to beat him to death for this.

"Sure, Luke, I just need to go over what happened," said Sheriff Palmer. "It will only take a few minutes. I know you want to leave."

It took Luke about five minutes to explain what happened to the sheriff. He then released him to leave, but Luke went upstairs first to put on a new shirt, saying he didn't want to see Rory with her mother's blood all over him.

"It's going to be hard enough trying to explain that her dad shot her mom."

After Luke changed and left, the sheriff turned his attention to Christopher, who only said the same words over and over again.

"I had to. She's the devil. I had to. She's the devil. I had to. She's the devil."

The sheriff decided his burns weren't severe enough and chose to take him to county instead of to the hospital, but was afraid he was mentally unstable. He figured he could lock him up for the night, and have him transferred to a hospital later, if necessary.

* * *

Francine was fast asleep when she heard the door bell ring. Any friends would know better than to appear at this late hour, so she knew it could be one of two people, either Christopher or Georgia.

"This can't be good," she said as she put on her robe and answered the door to find Gigi "Georgia, what are you doing here. How did you get here?"

"I hitchhiked. Christopher has failed. He did not kill Lucas Danes."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Apparently, he hit that woman he is always moping about."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, her. I don't think she'll die. Her life force is very strong. It's too strong. I am going to be unable to open up the fissure in Stars Hollow, but there is another one in Port Charles, New York, and a boy named Michael Corinthos that will be just as valuable as Georgia has been."

"Does this mean, you'll be leaving her body?"

"Yes, when Georgia wakes up tomorrow, she'll be returned, and I'll have a new host."

"Thank heavens, and thank you for keeping your word."

"Christopher did try," Georgia said as she walked up the stairs to her room. "He just messed up. I really should have taken his full history into account before I chose him. Goodnight, Grandmother Hayden. You'll have much to explain to Georgia in the morning. She has missed a few weeks. Christopher was taken to the Sheriff's Office. I don't know if he'll make bail or not."

Francine sighed as she watched the creature pretending to be her granddaughter walk up the stairs. She was happy this was about to be over, but feared what Christopher was telling the police. If he was going on about devils and possessed children, she was afraid there would be nothing for her to do. He'd probably end up in a mental institution.

As she went to bed, she prayed Lorelai Gilmore did not die, or he might be facing life in prison.

* * *

Rory was asleep in her dorm room when the phone rang. It was 11:15, and she had fallen asleep waiting for Logan to call her.

"Logan, it's about time you called."

"Uh, Rory, it's Luke."

"Oh, Luke. I'm sorry, I thought you were --"

"Logan, I got it. Uh, Rory, I have some news and I need you to stay calm."

"Oh my God, what's happened to Mom."

"There was an accident at the diner tonight, and she was hurt. She's been taken to the hospital. I'm on my way there now."

"What hospital?"

"Hoffman Memorial in Woodbridge. It was the closest trauma facility."

"What happened, Luke? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. There was an attempted robbery at the diner tonight, and your mom surprised the robber and she was shot in the shoulder. The bullet was still in her, so she'll probably need surgery. The hospital is going to need consent from you or your grandparents."

"Have you called Grandma yet?"

"No, I didn't have the number."

"I'll call her, Luke. I can't imagine it would be good coming from you."

"Thank you, Rory. I'm headed to the hospital right now."

"I just need to put on some clothes, and I'll be there. I'll call my grandparents from the road."

Luke hung up the phone and was extremely grateful he wasn't going to have to be the one to break this news to the Gilmores. It was going to be hard enough to tell Rory that it was Christopher who did to her mother. He took a deep breath before turning over the engine to his truck and said a prayer that Lorelai would be okay.

* * *

Emily Gilmore had been raised that is was never a good sign when the phone rang after 10 p.m. It only could mean trouble of some kind. When Lorelai was growing up, it meant she had been picked up by the police for public intoxication or borrowing Richard's Mercedes without a license. Now, it was ringing and Emily was awakened and fear instantly lodged in her throat.

"Emily, will you get that?" Richard said rolling over away from the noise.

"Fine, Richard," she said picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Grandma?"

"Rory? What's wrong?"

"It's Mom. There's been an accident and she's in the hospital."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know. Luke just called me and I'm on my way?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"She was shot?"

"Shot? Was she carjacked or something?"

"No. Someone tried to rob the diner."

"I knew something like this would happen from her fraternizing with that diner owner."

"Grandma, Luke didn't shoot her and he's very upset about this, so can we leave the blaming until we know Mom is okay? She's in Woodbridge at Hoffman Memorial. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"We're on our way," Emily said, hanging up the phone. "Richard, get up. We have to go to the hospital. Lorelai has been hurt."

"Oh dear lord," Richard said, getting out of bed.

* * *

When Luke arrived at the hospital, he was unable to get any information because he was not immediate family, so all he could do was pace the waiting room. Five minutes later, Rory arrived, who went to speak the doctor and to give consent for surgery. She found Luke pacing.

"Hey Luke," she said, walking over to hug him in their usual awkward fashion. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, the doctor wouldn't tell me anything since I'm not family."

"Well, I spoke to the doctor, and he said they are keeping her sedated and are going to take her into surgery in just a few minutes. They were waiting for consent for surgery since her injury was not life threatening."

Luke sat down, and started to breathe heavily.

"Hey, Luke, it's going to be okay. He said it should be a quick surgery, and she should be fully recovered after a little physical therapy."

"This shouldn't have happened to her, Rory. He wasn't there to hurt her."

"Luke, you couldn't have predicted some crazy person would try to rob the diner."

"No, Rory, you don't…"

"Where is my daughter?" said Emily's Gilmore's booming voice could be heard through the hospital's corridors. "I demand to see someone in charge."

"Grandma, I'm over here," Rory said, stepping away from Luke to see her grandparents headed her way.

"Rory, this hospital is deplorable. We should have your mother moved to Hartford as soon as possible."

"Grandma, Mom is in good hands. She's about to go into surgery, and she'll be fine. This is a good hospital."

Emily looked around and then noticed Luke sitting down, his head in his hands.

"And you, if she hadn't been involved with you, this would never had happened," Emily said as she walked over to Luke.

"Emily, please, this is not the time," Richard said, grabbing her arm, but she pulled away and kept walking toward Luke.

"She should have been at home, safe with her family instead of slumming it in your diner."

"You don't know what your talking about," Luke said standing up. "We are not going to discuss this now."

"Oh, yes, we are," she said, her voice rising. "If Lorelai had done what was expected of her and gone back to her real family, this wouldn't have happened."

This was all Luke could take. He could feel the volcano starting to rise within him. If she didn't stop soon, there was going to be an explosion.

"And who should she have been with, Emily?"

"You know full well she should have been with Rory and Christopher. If she had been, she would have been at home and not in the middle of a crime scene."

"Well, I hate to break this to you, Emily, but it was Christopher who shot Lorelai."

This little bit of information caused everyone in the waiting room to silence. It took Emily a full five seconds to formulate a response.

"That is a bald face lie, Luke. How can you say such lies about Rory's father?"

"Luke?" Rory said. "Is this true? My dad did this?"

"Yes, but I don't think your mother was his target. I think he was going to kill me. I think he thought if I was out of the way, she would take him back eventually. I didn't even know she was upstairs. When I went up there, it looked like she was making a special dinner for us. I was cleaning up when a guy in a mask came in, started waving a gun and demanded money. When I went to the cash register, it got stuck. After I got it open, I went to put the money in a bag when Lorelai came down the stairs and scared him, causing him to pull the trigger. I threw a pot of coffee at his head and disarmed him and pulled off his mask. It was Christopher. I tied him up and called the police while I tried to stop the bleeding. Your mom was in and out of it, but she didn't make much sense. I guess you dad is at the police station. I left as soon as they were done questioning me."

Emily sat down, not knowing what to think.

"How could he do this? He said he loved my daughter."

"Like I said, I don't think he meant to shoot her," Luke said. "It was an accident. Rory, do you want some coffee? I need some tea."

"Thanks, Luke."

Luke headed down the hall to find a vending machine. He couldn't bear to be around Emily much longer, and he needed a place to go and pray.

"I can't believe this," Emily said. "Richard, can you see if he's telling the truth."

"Of course, Emily," he said, heading toward the door to make a call.

"Grandma, Luke wouldn't lie about something like this, but I'm now very worried about Dad. I didn't realize he had gone crazy. Who is going to take care of Gigi."

"I always knew your father was a little too invested in Lorelai, but I never thought he turn into a murderer."

"Let's wait until we have the all the facts before he tar and feather him. How will I ever face my own father again if he did this to Mom?"

"I don't know, Rory. I don't know," Emily said as she took Rory's hands in her own.

Luke found the chapel empty on the hospital's first floor. He hadn't been in one since his dad had been sick. He prayed for him too, but he still died in the end. He hoped the outcome would be different this time.

"Uh, God, this is Luke Danes. I know it's been awhile, but I think about you from time to time. Look, I hate to be one of those people who only talks to you in an emergency, but Lorelai doesn't deserve to be in there having a bullet dug out of her. It should have been me. I love her so much and I can't bear to lose one more person I love. Please make her well. I'd do anything. Just think about it."

Luke continued to sit in the chapel, unable to look at the judgmental look on Emily Gilmore's face yet. He knew, however, if Lorelai was going to be in his life, he had to make it work. He had once told Jess, all these people come with Lorelai and if he wanted her, he had to take them as well. He took a deep breath, got up and walked out of the chapel. He knew Rory was going to need him now. Her mother was in surgery because of something her father did. She needed support.

* * *

In a jail cell in the Stars Hollow police station, Christopher was trying to get them to understand the danger they were in. He had overheard about the gazebo fire, but they didn't think he had anything to do with it. They just thought he was a stalker out to get rid of his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend in a somewhat creative manner.

"It's just too bad you hit the wrong person," the deputy said as he closed Christopher's jail cell. "You can call your lawyer in the morning. Good night."

He had yelled about the demon that had forced him to commit this act, but the officers just shook their heads at him.

"She is going to kill me," he screamed. "You have to find my daughter and stop her before she kills me."

"Rory? I don't think Rory is going to kill you," the deputy said. "She's too smart for that."

"Not Rory, my other daughter, Gigi"

"You mean that little girl I've seen with you around town? She forced you to try and kill Luke Danes? I'd be more worried about Luke than a little kid."

"Please, I need help," Christopher continued to wail, but all he got for his trouble was the lights turned out and the door shut in his face.

* * *

Lorelai was in surgery for less than an hour. The Gilmores, Rory and Luke were sitting in silence. Rory had attempted to call Francine to see if what Luke had said was true, but she didn't answer.

When the doctor finally came out, the silence was beginning to grow unbearable.

"Doctor, what can you tell me about my mom," Rory said before Emily could take over the conversation.

"She's going to be fine," the doctor said. "We were able to remove the bullet without damaging her shoulder. She lost some blood, but she won't need a transfusion, and it will not affect her pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" the Gilmores, Rory and Luke said in unison.

"My mom is pregnant?" she asked Luke.

Luke felt all the blood leave his head and the room began to spin before the lights went out and he hit the floor.


	22. Are You Freaking Kidding Me?

**A/N: As we draw closer to the end, I have to give more thanks to dimoreien for all her help. Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and comments. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 22: Are You freaking Kidding Me?**

Before he opened his eyes, Luke felt a pain at the back of his head and the cold tile floor underneath him and wondered what he was doing there. When he opened them and found Rory, Richard and Emily Gilmore staring over him, he remembered.

Lorelai was pregnant. Pregnant with his baby. He was going to be a father. He was feeling lightheaded again but Rory's Bambi-like voice helped ground him.

"Luke, are you okay?" she asked. "I've haven't seen anybody hit the ground like that since Paris and I debated some kids from the Westminster School."

"I'm okay," he said as he sat up. "I can't believe I did that."

"It really was quite the spectacle," Emily said walking away.

Luke got off the floor, sat down in a chair and readjusted his cap as Rory handed him a bottle of water.

"Was I out very long?"

"About 30 seconds," Richard said. "The doctor isn't even back with help yet."

"I'm fine. I guess I was a little shocked to hear that."

"I take it you didn't know about Mom?"

"No. Did you?"

"No, she didn't say anything to me. I wonder if she knows?"

"I don't know," Luke said as he began to take a few deep breaths "When I woke up this morning, I wasn't expecting my whole life to change in about six different ways."

"I know how you feel. I'm going be a big sister."

"Aren't you already a big sister?"

"Yeah, but I never see Gigi. If Mom has a baby, I know I'll see her or him all the time. I'll be part of its life."

"I still can't believe this," Luke said again. "How did this happen?"

"Well, Luke…"

"Not that, jeez."

Before their conversation could veer into a land that was any more uncomfortable, the doctor reappeared.

"Oh, you're up," he said to Luke. "I was about to order you a bed."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I caused a commotion."

"It happens all the time around here. I just checked, and Ms. Gilmore has been moved to her own room. You can go and see her if you like."

"Thank you, Dr. Conner," Rory said. "What room is she in?"

"Room 762F, just through those doors. She's still unconscious, but she should wake up shortly."

The doctor left the group in the waiting room, who flocked like sheep to Lorelai's room. When Luke entered, he couldn't help but notice how small and fragile Lorelai looked. Her shoulder was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. She was asleep.

"Luke, you don't have to stay," Emily said. "Her family is here for her."

"Emily, Lorelai and I may not be married, but she is just as important to me as she is to you. I'm not going anywhere until I know she is okay. If you have a problem with that, you can leave and I'll call you."

"Fine," Emily said, an air of indignation in her voice. "I'm going to get some coffee and talk to the nurses about making sure Lorelai stays in a private room. Richard, come on."

"Yes, Emily," he said following her out of the room.

Luke and Rory each pulled up a chair on either side of Lorelai's bed and waited for her to wake, hoping it wouldn't be very long.

Rory was just nodding off when Lorelai first began to stir. Luke, who was feeling too much to sleep, jumped out of his chair at the first movements she made. The Gilmores waited for an hour, but said they would return in the morning since the room was too small to accommodate all of them.

"Lorelai?" he said. "Can you hear me?"

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Rory? Luke? Where am I?

"You're in the hospital, Mom. You had surgery because you were shot in the shoulder. Are you in any pain?"

"No, whatever they have me on is pretty good stuff because I can't feel a thing. How did I get shot?"

"You don't remember being in the diner?" Luke said taking the hand not attached to her injured shoulder. "You came down the stairs and were shot by the guy robbing the diner."

"Oh yeah, I came down to see what was taking you so long because my surprise was getting ruined. Then I saw someone in black and felt a pain in my shoulder. I don't remember much after that, just fading in and out."

"Well, they took you in for surgery because the bullet was still in your shoulder," Rory said as sat on her mother's bed. "The doctor said he got it out and you should be fine, but pretty sore. He also told us something else."

"What? Am I dying? Do I have cancer?" Lorelai said, suddenly getting agitated

"No, not that. I think, and Luke, think it's good news."

"Yeah, it's great news," Luke said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Mom, you're going to have a baby."

"Excuse me?" she said as she tried to comprehend the words through the haze of painkillers.

"You're pregnant. The doctor told us after your surgery. He said your baby wasn't harmed."

"Luke, what is she talking about? I'm not pregnant. I'd know if I was pregnant and I'm not pregnant. I don't just get pregnant!"

Lorelai had the look of a rabbit trapped by a cougar.

"Uh, Mom, I hate to disagree with you, but if you didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't be here."

"But I was young and stupid then. Luke and I are always careful. Right, Luke?

"Well, you remember the night we got back together? I don't think we took every precaution every time. It was five times."

"Oh, I don't want to hear this," Rory said as she shuddered and walked away from the bed. "This is too much information."

"Lorelai, I'm a little freaked out about this myself. I passed out in front of your parents in the waiting room when the doctor told us."

"My mother knew I was pregnant before I did? This is every nightmare I've ever had come to life. Next thing you know, Christopher will walk in here and tell me we really did get married as teens and I have a DAR meeting tonight."

At the mention of Christopher, Lorelai noticed both Rory and Luke's expressions change.

"What did I say that gave both of you that look?"

"What look?" Luke said, making his facial expression even more obvious to her.

"The something-else-really-bad-has-happened-and-you-don't-want-to-have-to-mention-it-to-me-face."

Luke smiled that she knew him so well. Oh well, he thought. I might as well get it over with. It can't be as bad as finding out you're pregnant.

"The man who shot you. After he pulled the trigger, I threw a full, hot coffee pot at him and hit him in the face."

"You broke the coffee pot?"

"Focus, Lorelai."

"Sorry, please continue."

"Well, that took him out and I pulled off his mask. It was Christopher."

"Christopher? My Christopher? Rory's dad Christopher?"

"Yeah. He was arrested after I kicked him a couple of times and tied him up with tape."

"Why would Chris rob the diner?"

"I don't think he was robbing the diner. I think he came to kill me. Lorelai, you saved my life."

"Why would he want to kill you?"

"Because, Lorelai, if you were with me and happy, he never stood a chance. I guess he thought he could eliminate the problem.'

"Well, he was a fool, Luke," Lorelai said wrapping her fingers around the hand holding hers. "I wouldn't go back to him if he was the last man on Earth after the way he started hanging out at my house at night."

"Mom, I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Rory left, Luke got up and sat on the bed next to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, about this baby," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I know this is not something we had planned."

"I'll say," she said with a smile.

"But I'm very happy about this. There's also something else. I've been lying to you."

"About what?"

"You know how I've been helping Taylor?"

"Yeah? Oh my God, are you having an affair with Taylor?"

"What? No, of course not," he said getting flustered.

Lorelai smiled.

"I have been helping Taylor with the Twickham house because I want that house. I want to live there. I've always wanted to live there. It is the perfect home to raise a family, and now, this has happened. I want us to live there. I want us to get married. Now, you may be a little high right now, but whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"Luke, have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Yes."

"Good, and don't forget it. We don't have to decide this right now, but thank you for telling me about the house. Let's talk to the doctor first and see what's going on with this alleged baby. I still can't believe I didn't know. Of course, I didn't know about Rory until my jeans wouldn't zip and I was throwing up at the smell of fish"

"Okay, we don't have to decide our entire future from your hospital bed. Why don't you get some rest. I'll send Rory in, get something to eat, open the diner and let all of Stars Hollow know you're alive."

"Please don't tell them I might be pregnant. If I am, they'll know soon enough."

"You got it," he said kissing her on the lips. "I'll be back at about nine."

After another kiss, Luke left to update Rory while Lorelai tried to process how her life had just changed.

Pregnant, she thought. How could she be pregnant? Luke and I are going to be parents. As she let the emotions wash over her, she then tried to comprehend the second piece of information Luke had given her.

What had happened to Christopher? How had he gone from weak-willed boy to attempted murderer?

She wasn't allowed to think about it much more because Rory came back in and sat down.

"Mom, are you tired? Do you want to sleep?"

"Yes, I do. It's been a crazy few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks, hon."

"Oh and Mom? I'm happy about your baby. I think you and Luke are going to be great parents together because you are already the best mom in the world."

Lorelai smiled and closed her eyes. Her and Luke's baby would be a sight to see, she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Christopher woke up in his cell, he saw two figures outside it, his mother and his daughter.

"Mother? Why did you bring that here?"

"Christopher, that thing is gone. This is Georgia."

"Daddy, why are you in here?" Gigi said in her normal voice. "What happened?"

"Gigi, baby, is that really you?" Christopher felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he held Gigi's hands that were protruding through the bars. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy, but what about you?"

"It's a misunderstanding, honey. I'll be out in no time."

"I talked to the lawyer," Francine said. "He thinks that as long as you keep talking about demons, you might be acquitted by reason of mental defect and have to spend some time in mental hospital. Once the doctors are sure you are no longer a threat, you'll be set free."

"I'm not crazy, Mom. That really happened."

"Well, Christopher, you are going to have a hard time proving it that your daughter is a demon from Hell that was forcing you to do its bidding."

"I see your point, Mother."

"Good, then keep telling your story, and I'll get the finest doctors in New York. Hopefully, you'll be out in less than a year, but if you want my help, you are going to have to leave Connecticut and never come back."

"I can't leave Rory and Lorelai."

"Rory is 20 years old, Christopher. She can travel to see you anywhere, if she wants to see you. As for Lorelai, I'm pretty sure she is not going to be too forgiving about you shooting her."

"But that was an accident. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You are not that charming, Christopher, and not even Lorelai Gilmore is that dense! Give up, Darling. Find yourself someone new, or just go back to Sherry."

Christopher sighed. His mother never would understand. One day, he didn't know how long, he and Lorelai would eventually be together. But, for now, he needed his mother's help, and he would do what she said. Plus, there were plenty of states nearby.

"Okay, Mother, I'll do what you say. I'll stay away and play crazy"

"Good, Christopher, because you are far too pretty to go to prison. Just remember that."

"Duly noted, Mother."

* * *

When Luke opened the diner that morning, he was besieged with twice the number of customers who all wanted to know what had happened. He was his usual gruff self and would only confirm that Lorelai had been shot, but she was going to be fine and the robber was Rory's dad.

As soon as he knew Caesar had the diner under control, he headed back to the hospital where Rory and the Gilmores were keeping Lorelai occupied.

"Mom, the bed is fine. I don't need a down comforter. I'm hoping I'll be out of her tomorrow anyway."

"Really, Lorelai, you should be as comfortable as possible."

"I am, Mom. I can't feel a thing."

"Uh, good morning, everyone," Luke said entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks," she said. "Everything all right at the diner?"

"Well, apparently, you stopped the diner robbery by karate chopping the assailant and got shot in a struggle over the gun."

"That sounds about right."

* * *

After the doctor examined her shoulder, Lorelai requested to see a gynecologist, who confirmed she was indeed four weeks pregnant. The doctor told her the fetus was healthy, in good shape, and not effected by the bullet or the painkillers she was taking. She also allowed Lorelai to hear the heartbeat, which was a jackrabbit fast thumping sound she hadn't heard since the day she first heard Rory's heartbeat

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening," she said as the doctor removed the stethoscope from her stomach.

"Well, it is, Ms. Gilmore. It's still very early in your pregnancy, so you are going to have to begin watching what you eat and give up alcohol, tobacco and caffeine."

"Oh man, I don't know if I can give up coffee."

"That's what decaf is for. You just have to decide what's more important: a healthy baby or a caffeine high."

"That's really not a fair way to put it."

"I just tell it like it is, Ms. Gilmore. My sole job is to make sure you have a happy, healthy baby, but I can only do so much."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure this baby's father is going to have me on a macrobiotic diet the second I'm out of the hospital"

"Good because it's important for a woman of your age to take every precaution to have avoid all complications. Keep that in mind when you want coffee."

* * *

"Well, it's official," Lorelai said to Luke when she returned to her room and got situated into her bed. "We are going to have a baby."

"So how do you feel about it?"

"I think I'm really happy about it, Luke. I think we are going to be great parents and hopefully, we won't screw up our kid too much."

"Well, considering the great job you did on your own with Rory, I just hope I'm going to be a good dad."

"You are going to be a great dad, Luke, because nobody cares about family more than you do."

Luke leaned over and kissed Lorelai tenderly on the lips.

"So, what do you want a boy or girl?" she asked as she took his hand.

"Well, you already have a girl, and I don't think we could do much better than Rory. How would you feel about a boy?"

"A boy, a girl. I just want him or her to look just like you."

Luke made a face, then smiled.

"Let's hope if it's a girl, it looks more like you, unless you want a daughter to be a linebacker for Stars Hollow High."

"Well, at least she'd be a pioneer. Hey, why don't you come and get in bed with me?"

"Gladly," he said as she moved over and he joined her in the small bed and kissed her on the temple. "Hey, you know the best thing about this baby?"

"What?"

"This means we'll get a free worker for the diner and the inn. Think of the money we'll save."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him.

"Only you would think that's the best thing about having a kid."


	23. A Good Strong Name

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, enjoyed and hated this story. I'm sorry it's ending. Many thanks to dimoreien who was always a huge help. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**She Always Takes Me Back**

**Chapter 23: A Good Strong Name**

"Come on, Luke, it's a great name and it fits with the rest of us. "

"No son of my will be named Lance. That's it. End of discussion."

"Well, there aren't many other cool 'L' names."

"Did you think that maybe our son could have a name of his own? He doesn't have to follow the rest of us. Besides, Rory is an 'R' name."

"Yeah, but her real name is Lorelai. I must have been heavily medicated when I decided to do that. It wasn't the name I had picked out for her."

"Really? What name did you have picked out for her?"

"I was torn between Susannah and Belinda. Doesn't Belinda Susannah Gilmore have a nice ring to it?"

"Yeah, if you're stuck in a romance novel and you don't mind your initials being BS."

Lorelai reached over the counter as far as her protruding belly would allow and smacked Luke in the arm.

"Do not make fun of my baby names or your son might end up with the name Laramie Alistair Danes."

"All right, I give, but we're not naming him Lance," he said as he refilled her coffee cup with decaf.

It only took Luke two months and a few photographs of babies with low-birth weight to stop Lorelai from complaining about decaf, but he kind of missed the daily battle with her.

"I can't believe I can't take place in tonight's Halloween festivities except to give out stupid candy," she said looking down at her stomach. "And it's all your fault Lucius."

"No, not the bad guy in Harry Potter either."

"Damn, I thought I could get that one past you."

"You made me watch all four movies so I can take you when the new one opens. I was awake, you know. Why don't you let Rory name the kid after one of those books she's all into. Something in one of them has to go with Danes."

"Oh, I can't name him Lamont, but you'll let Rory give him some Russian name like Leopold?"

Luke laughed. When they discovered they were going to have a boy, the fight over a name began almost instantly, and so far, they were still at a draw. She wanted an 'L' name. She wanted a family name. She wanted a unique name. Everyday, she had a new request, and he had shot them all down. He kept telling her when they heard the name, they would know it and until then, it was going to take all the willpower he could muster to keep his son from being named Llewellyn, Lysander or Ludlow.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to hang the caramel apples for you. Look at it this way, you can sit inside and eat the candy instead of giving it to trick-or-treaters."

"That's true, but I wanted to show up Babette and Morey this year."

"At least you'll get out of hosting Thanksgiving since you'll most likely spend it in the hospital."

"Why did you have to remind me that I have to miss my favorite holiday to give birth? The one time you can stuff your face and not feel guilty, and I'm gonna be sucking on ice chips and having natural child birth."

"Who are you kidding? I've already heard you mention an epidural to the doctor five times."

"Hey, I'm still going to be awake. So until you plan on pushing a kid out of one of your body parts, can it Danes. Oh, and get me some pie!"

* * *

"Christopher, it's time to take your meds," Veronica, the morning nurse said as she entered his room with a tray full of little paper cups. "You can't be late for your appointment with Dr. Freeman."

"Thank you Veronica," he said taking his two cups, first the one with his meds, then water.

At first he tried to fight the pills, saying he was perfectly fine, but a few rounds with Arnold the Orderly had taught him to just take the damn pills. Plus, he enjoyed the feeling they gave him, kind of like being on a cloud. When he was up there, he forgot he had spent the last seven months in a mental institution filled with people who had to be restrained from setting fires.

When he agreed to his lawyer's and the district attorney's plea bargain, he thought he could convince the doctor he was perfectly sane in about a week. Unfortunately, Dr. Freeman wasn't so easy to charm since Christopher refused to admit he shot Lorelai in a jealous rage, but stuck to his story he was forced to kill Luke to save his daughter's soul from demons.

"Christopher, until you take responsibility for the actions you've taken, you aren't going to go anywhere."

"Why don't you understand I'm telling the truth?" Christopher said as he got out of the chair facing the doctor's desk. "That thing was holding my daughter's soul hostage and if I didn't help it, I'd lose her. Didn't you read about those awful things that happened in Port Charles? She did that."

"Your daughter caused an earthquake and a mob war? Wow, she's really special."

"My daughter didn't do it. That demon did it."

"Christopher, I can guarantee you that until you say the words, 'I am responsible for my actions and the consequences' you will not leave Shadybrook."

Christopher sighed and sat back down. He and Dr. Freeman had the same conversation every week. Christopher tried to tell him the truth, Dr. Freeman said he was lying, and then they would stare at each other for ten minutes. He realized if he wanted out, he'd have to tell the doctor what he wanted to hear.

"You know, you're right, Dr. Freeman, I have to take responsibility for what I did. No one forced me into that diner with a gun to kill Luke. I did it. No matter what reason I had, I went into that diner for one reason and instead, I hurt the most important person in the world to me."

"Are saying this because it's what you think I want to hear, or because you actually believe it?"

"Both."

"Good. Now, we're making progress. Christopher, it doesn't really matter why you did what you did. You just have to realize you are responsible for what happened, and that action had consequences. Now, once you realize that demons from Hell aren't controlling you, I think we'll be able talk about letting you back into society."

"Demons from Hell don't control me. I told you it left and went to Port Charles."

Now it was Dr. Freeman's turn to sigh.

* * *

It took Christopher another five weeks to finally convince Dr. Freeman he was no longer a threat to himself or others. He was allowed to call Francine to tell her the good news, but he could by her voice she wasn't completely thrilled with the notion.

"Oh course, I'm happy about it, Christopher. I'm sure Georgia will be thrilled to have you home for Christmas."

"How is my girl?"

"She's doing well. She's adjusted well since starting her new school this fall. Rumsey Hall has been a good fit for her."

"Have you heard from Rory?"

"You know she doesn't call me, Christopher. You are going to have to make that contact yourself."

"I know. I was just hoping she would have visited me at least once while I was in here."

"Well, she must be holding a grudge. I can't imagine why."

"This is not the appropriate time for sarcasm, Mother."

"Well, Christopher, considering the embarrassment you have put me through, I think I'm allowed. Georgia and I will pick you up on Friday. Goodbye son."

Three more days, he thought. I only have three more days in this hell hole. Then I can see Lorelai again, and explain what happened. Since he did not have a trial, he had never had a chance to tell his side of the story. She hadn't even come to his sentencing.

"Christmas will be the perfect time to ask for forgiveness," he said as he started to pack. "There is always a chance she'll take me back once she knows the whole story."

Although his mother had originally wanted him to leave the state, the state of Connecticut would not allow it, so Francine insisted he stay with her until he had decided where he wanted to live. She had forbid him from contacting Lorelai or visiting Stars Hollow. He was, however, allowed to make contact with Rory, something he had avoided so far. Christopher decided Rory would be the perfect excuse to see Lorelai.

"Mother, I'm going to New Haven to see Rory," Christopher said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "If I wait any longer, she'll have headed back to Stars Hollow and I won't be able to give her a Christmas gift."

"Just remember you have to be back by your curfew, Christopher," Francine said. "And keep your cell phone on."

"I will," he said, enjoying the lies. "I'll be back by eight."

As soon as he got away from the house, Christopher turned off his phone. He didn't want any interruptions. He had already bought gifts for Lorelai and Rory. He knew it was always wise to come bearing gifts.

The drive to Stars Hollow was short, and he immediately went to the Dragonfly, figuring he should probably start on neutral ground. When he entered, he expected to find Lorelai or at least Michel behind the desk, but there was a strange girl he had never seen before.

"Hi, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. My name is Joy. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, Joy. I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore."

"She's not back yet. She won't be back until after the holidays."

"Oh, I didn't know. Is she in town?"

"Sure, she should be at home."

"Thank you."

Christopher headed back to his car. He hadn't returned to Lorelai's house since the nightmare events of last spring. He still couldn't look at gnomes without having nightmares. As he drove, he worked on what he would say, deciding to play on Lorelai's sympathies about him being Rory's father and the horrors he had suffered in Shadybrook.

When he arrived at Lorelai's house, the first thing he noticed was it was a different color, a richer blue. The next thing he noticed was the strange car in the driveway. Lorelai's jeep was nowhere to be seen. Also, her stupid lawn arch was missing.

Fearing he would chicken out, Christopher went to the door as fast as he could and knocked. He heard some crashing sounds inside, some muffled cursing before the door opened and a strange looking young man in glasses appeared at the door.

"Yes?"

"Is Lorelai here?"

"Oh, she moved this summer and rented out the house to my band."

"Are you in Lane's band?"

"Yeah, I'm Brian. I'm Hep Alien's bass player."

"You guys are great. Rory's played me some of your stuff."

"You know Rory?"

"Yeah, I'm her fa-- her favorite cousin, Steve. So, where did Lorelai move to? I'm just passing through town, and I wanted to say hello."

"Oh, she moved to the Twickham house, right off the town square. You can't miss it. It's the big house with columns."

"Hey, thanks…."

"Brian. Have a good day."

Christopher knew exactly what house the kid was talking about, but he couldn't believe Lorelai had moved there. She had always expressed such pride over her home, how she had saved for five years for the down payment and made the curtains herself.

"Why would she move when she already had the perfect house?" he asked himself as he turned over the engine and headed toward the town square.

All was quiet at the Twickham house as Lorelai was napping on the couch. The baby had finally dozed off, and Lorelai took every opportunity she could. She was just getting visions of pancakes when the doorbell ring, causing a flurry of curses to silently fall out of her mouth.

"Dammit, if he wakes up, you are so dead," she said as she headed to her door. "What the hell do you think…Christopher? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Lorelai. It's nice to see you, too."

"You're supposed to be in jail or something," she said as she stepped out on the porch and shutting the door behind her.

"I got out about a week ago. I'm sorry to come by with no warning, but I tried the Dragonfly first, but they said you were on vacation?"

"Uh, yeah, vacation," she said, a grin on her face. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened last spring. I am sorry I shot you, but I am Rory's dad, and I need to be in her life."

"You're sorry you shot me? Are you fucking kidding me, Christopher? You could have killed me. You were going to kill Luke, and Luke broke my favorite coffee pot with your face. You've apologized, now take your sorry ass out of my town and don't come back. I'll tell Rory where you are. If she wants to call you, she will."

"Lor, I need to explain what happened."

"Uh, no you don't. I heard about your cockamamie story about your kid being possessed. It's really sad you tried to blame a six-year-old. You will never change."

As her voice raised, she heard the small cry from inside the house. Christopher heard it too.

"What was that?"

"That's my son, and you woke him up. Now, I have to go inside and take care of him."

"Wait, you had a kid? When?"

"On November 30th. He's three weeks old. I was pregnant when you shot me, but fortunately, he wasn't harmed. His name is Henry."

"Is he…"

"Yes, Luke is his father. We live here."

"Are you married?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but no. I didn't want to look like a beached whale at my wedding, so we are waiting until this spring. Now that you're updated on my life, please get out of it and don't come back."

Lorelai opened the door, and went back inside before Christopher had a chance to say anything. He was about to knock when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Luke practically growled at him.

Christopher turned around to find Luke, looking like a deranged war veteran in a green army jacket, fingerless gloves, and his omnipresent baseball hat throwing daggers at him with his eyes.

"Uh, Luke, I didn't come here to start trouble. I just came to apologize for my behavior."

"Did you?"

"Yes, and now, I'm leaving."

"Good because some nice words and a hangdog smile are not going to erase the pain you caused Lorelai."

"I know that."

"No, I don't think you do. While you were gluing macaroni to paper, Lorelai had to go through six weeks of physical therapy and a high risk pregnancy. She doesn't need you bothering her, and if I see you again around my home or my kids, I'll personally run you over with my truck. If you can get away with a few months in a hospital, I doubt I would even be arrested for it."

Luke had moved closer to Christopher who began to feel himself in danger.

"Now, get off my property before I remove you myself."

Luke walked past him, using every ounce of will power in his body not to clobber Christopher. He unlocked the front door and went inside, shutting the door a little too loudly.

It took Christopher's heart beat a full ten minutes to return to normal as he sat in his car. Lorelai had a baby. He knew this was the one thing that would keep her from coming back. She would never deprive her child of knowing his father, and even if he thought he could be a better father than Luke. He knew he wouldn't get that chance.

"I guess she's not going to take me back this time," he said to himself as he passed the Stars Hollow's city limits sign. "Well, maybe in a few years when her son is older. She might be ready then. I'll try again in a year or so. She'll be tired of the diner life by then."

Christopher smiled knowing there was always a way he could worm his way into Lorelai's heart.

* * *

"Hey, is he asleep?" Luke whispered into the nursery to Lorelai, who was rocking Henry to sleep.

"Yeah, just," she said. "Put him in his crib."

Luke took the sleeping infant from Lorelai and gently placed him in the crib. Henry was so tiny, and Luke was often afraid he would break him, but Lorelai gently reassured him that baby's are much tougher than they look.

Lorelai's pregnancy had been filled with complications, from their fear that the gun shot wound would have lasting effects to the myriad of health problems she suffered. She just counted her lucky stars she made it through without going on bed rest. Unfortunately, she was forced to have a c-section after the baby was breech, a week late, and larger than originally anticipated.

When he was born, they still hadn't decided on a name until Lorelai insisted he have a family name, but Luke refused to name him Lucas.

"I don't even like it and it's my name," he had grumbled each time she suggested it.

"Well, what was your father's middle name?" she said, holding their son in her arms in a first attempt to breast feed him.

"Harold. That's out of the question too."

"What about Henry then? It's close to Harold and it's kind of cool. We could even call him Hank if you wanted."

"I don't know about Hank, but I like Henry. It's a good, strong name. Henry Danes. Oh crap! What about a middle name?"

"Hey, Rory?" Lorelai asked to her half asleep daughter in the chair.

"Yeah?" she said with a yawn.

"What book are you reading?"

"_The House of the Seven Gables _by Nathanial Hawthorne. Why?"

"Henry Nathanial Danes. It's perfect."

Luke smiled. It was perfect for the small boy with the shock of black hair and deep blue eyes with a face like Winston Churchill.

"It is perfect. He's perfect, too."

"You say that now, but wait until he flushes your keys down the toilet."

Luke smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't wait."


End file.
